Survivor Kattlelox Island
by TJBambi93
Summary: 18 characters from three famous video game companies; Nintendo, Sega, and Capcom, have all been stranded off the shore of Kattlelox Island. They must survive eachother in order to stay alive in the game! With Exile Island returning, there will be no prisoners taken! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 17 players to become the Sole Survivor? Rated T for language.
1. Cast List & Preview

Jeff Probst walked onto a boat, with a pleased look on his face.

"We've been searching long and hard for contestants willing to venture onto Kattlellox Island from the Mega Man Legends game series, and I think we've found a good group." smiled Jeff.

The contestants started to be lead, by producers, out onto the boat.

"These castaways will be divided into three tribes of six. They will be working with characters from their own company. Last one remaining, as usual, wins a special prize; $1,000,000! Let me give you my perspective of each castaway."

– – – – –

**Name:** Reala

**Species:** Nightopian

**Job:** Nightopian

**Tribe:** Sega

**Jeff's Assessment:** Reala told me after he was casted for the show that NiGHTS only lost her season because she failed to exploit some of her powers during the game, which Reala says would've helped. I have no idea what these powers are, but I think by the sound of it, we have a nasty villain incoming.

– – – – –

**Name:** Phoenix Wright

**Species:** Ace Attorney

**Job:** Lawyer

**Tribe:** Capcom

**Jeff's Assessment:** Phoenix is a lawyer, and sometimes you can trust a lawyer to be on your side, and other times, you just can't know what their thinking. I think Phoenix will be a driving force in this game that could make it or break it. He has a level head, but he may be pressured into a corner, and lose.

– – – – –

**Name:** Mega Man

**Species:** Mega Man

**Job:** Mega Man

**Tribe:** Capcom

**Jeff's Assessment:** While we wanted Mario and Sonic back for this season, we were going for a group of new players this season, so Mega Man's by himself this season. I think he'll be the average good guy of the season, and he might make a few moves, but I don't see him winning. I could be wrong, though.

– – – – –

**Name:** Amaterasu

**Species:** Wolf / Sun God

**Job:** Sun God

**Tribe:** Capcom

**Jeff's Assessment:** Amaterasu is the first player to kinda consist of two players. Her little tiny buddy, Issun, is with her to be her translator, since she can't talk. Amaterasu could be likable, but I think Issun could make a bad first impression that could harm her chances, but we'll see how it works out.

– – – – –

**Name:** Pichu

**Species:** Pokemon

**Job:** Pokemon

**Tribe:** Nintendo

**Jeff's Assessment:** Cute, cuddly, a threat to herself and others, it's Pichu. She will have a very hard time fitting into the group she's with. You know... we had Eevee do it well, so maybe Pichu could do it well herself. But unlike Eevee, she can hurt herself with her powers, so.. she might be an early target.

– – – – –

**Name:** Falco Lombardi

**Species:** Bird

**Job:** Member of Star Fox

**Tribe:** Nintendo

**Jeff's Assessment:** Falco is one smart aleck. He doesn't like to be told what to do, and he considers himself to be the best at what he does, and that's an Arwing pilot. He will get on people's nerves, but he told me he expects that, so I assume Falco has a plan to move forward in the game.

– – – – –

**Name:** Jill Valentine

**Species:** Resident Evil

**Job:** Albert Wesker's slave

**Tribe:** Capcom

**Jeff's Assessment:** The idea was to have Albert Wesker on this season with Jill, but he told us he had 'unfinished business' to take care of, so Jill's here without him, but likely following his orders while here. She reminds me of a combination of Presea and Sektor; emotionless, and seemingly on a mission.

– – – – –

**Name:** Dante

**Species:** Devil May Cry

**Job:** Human

**Tribe:** Capcom

**Jeff's Assessment:** When Wesker was cut, our next best choice was either Dante or Vergil, and we went with the hot blooded, flirty Dante. Dante could make or break it in this game, and I think he'll be a huge asset to his tribe, but eventually, they might cut him for his attitude. Dante's a wild card, for me.

– – – – –

**Name:** Joe Musashi

**Species:** Shinobi

**Job:** Ninja

**Tribe:** Sega

**Jeff's Assessment:** Joe Musashi is probably the biggest wild card this season. He's a ninja, and he's very, very secretive. Problem with Musashi is that he could be out early because no one knows who he is. He'll have a hard time getting others to trust him, I think, and that could hurt him.

– – – – –

**Name:** Rosalina

**Species:** Human

**Job:** Galaxy Guardian

**Tribe:** Nintendo

**Jeff's Assessment:** Rosalina has a gentle, kind heart, and there's no doubt why she's the ruler of many galaxies in the Mario world. In this game, I can see Rosalina playing the game quite well, and also very quietly. She might surprise all of us if she plays extremely well, so I would keep my eye on her.

– – – – –

**Name:** Link

**Species:** Kokiri

**Job:** Hero of Time

**Tribe:** Nintendo

**Jeff's Assessment:** Link's a silent hero, but he talks, so don't worry about him being some sort of Mime like character. Link is a real hero, and I expect him to play that same role out here like he does out in Hyrule. He might be a merge target, but if his alliance is good, well... he'll be just fine!

– – – – –

**Name:** Vyse

**Species:** Human

**Job:** Sky Pirate

**Tribe:** Sega

**Jeff's Assessment:** Vyse is a pirate, and usually being a pirate can be a good thing in this game. You'll take no prisoner, and will do anything to win. Vyse is a very head strong hero, but unlike Link or Sonic, may not have a strong sense of justice. He'll be interesting to watch.

– – – – –

**Name:** Marth

**Species:** Human

**Job:** Prince

**Tribe:** Nintendo

**Jeff's Assessment:** Everyone's favorite prince, Marth, is here to be a player. Marth, like Link and Vyse, is a sword user, but unlike them, he's not as much of a hero, per se. He might make some choices that aren't exactly the best choices in the game, and they could hurt him in the end.

– – – – –

**Name:** Pudding

**Species:** Human

**Job:** Channel 42 News Reporter

**Tribe:** Sega

**Jeff's Assessment:** Pudding's a no nonsense brat who believes she's better then anyone else. She's going to have a tough time fitting in just strictly because of her inability to make friends the easy way. If she's not an early target, then she becomes a goat to take to the end and beat.

– – – – –

**Name:** Wave the Swallow

**Species:** Swallow

**Job:** Babylon Rogue

**Tribe:** Sega

**Jeff's Assessment:** Wave reminds me a lot of Rarity from Survivor Prison Island in that she's snobby, but compared to Rarity, she's very smart, and could be the brains of the Sega tribe like she is in the Babylon Rogues. I think Wave could go far in the game, but only if she plays it right.

– – – – –

**Name:** Bowser

**Species:** Koopa

**Job:** King of the Koopas

**Tribe:** Nintendo

**Jeff's Assessment:** The big baddie himself. Bowser is one to be afraid of. He's definitely a large ham, and will play up to the cameras a lot. However, despite being big and strong, he's not the brightest, and even if he gets an empire going, it may not last very long. There will be no enter key for him this time.

– – – – –

**Name:** Gum

**Species:** Human

**Job:** Teenage Rebel

**Tribe:** Sega

**Jeff's Assessment:** The girlfriend of SEGA All Stars winner Beat is here to take names, and leave her mark on Survivor. Gum is snarky, sneaky, and a great athlete. She's probably not going to live up to the same strategic game Beat might've played, but she could go far enough.

– – – – –

**Name:** Morrigan Aensland

**Species:** Succubus

**Job:** Succubus

**Tribe:** Capcom

**Jeff's Assessment:** Being a succubus, Morrigan is either going to leave very early, or go very far. She's going to have to rely on the men to get her far in the game, but it's not like it's her strategy by choice, it's by default, because that's her job. She promised she won't be taking souls, so that's a plus.

– – – – –

This season will be starting very soon!

To wet your appetites... a sneak preview!

– – – – –

_**Video Games are going Head-To-Head!**_

"All of you are simply going down, and that's a fact!" smirked Wave.

Morrigan shrugged, "In your dreams, little birdy."

_**It's Nintendo!**_

"Gwahahaha!" roared Bowser, "All shall bow before the King!"

Rosalina sighed, and ignored him as she worked around the camp. Link stood off to the side, and watched them with a chuckle.

"_As much as Bowser's an obnoixous, rude, annoying villain, we're going to need him to win challenges. That's just an added effect." - Link_

_**Vs Capcom!**_

"Alright! I'm not going to let any of these tribes best us!" explained Phoenix, "I'm going to lead us to victory, just rely on me!"

Both Mega Man and Issun hopped in the air, "Whoopie!" Amaterasu barked happily in excitement.

"_That means 'Whoopie' in dog language! I know Ammy very well, and heck, I'm going to be the one helping her win this whole game, and then walk off with some sexy babes!" (Amaterasu growls at him) "O-Or maybe not, sorry Ammy!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

_**Vs Sega!**_

"Oh sweet! Aren't you Beat's girlfriend? He won a season before! That's awesome." smiled Vyse, brightly.

Gum smirked, nodding, "You betcha I am, and I'm here to have fun, and show Beat I'm a badass!"

Joe Musashi looked over at them from the side, holding a red machete, "Let the games begin."

"_I am Joe Musashi. Master Ninja. I will not let anyone get in my path to win the million dollars. I will play a quick, quiet game that everyone will learn to respect." - Joe Musashi_

_**It's three tribes fighting to win the million dollar grand prize!**_

"_Being a prince might mean I don't need the money. Really though, I'm here to win the money, but also to enjoy the experience of a lifetime." - Marth_

"_Come on man, this game is just barely getting started! Got some hot chicks on our tribe, and that's all I need to be happy. Besides, I'm carrying Capcom on my back, so leave it to me!" - Dante_

_**Exile Island is back, with the threat of hidden immunity idols buried!**_

"_I'm a robot, so maybe there might be a tool in my many gadgets that could help me find the hidden immunity idol!" - Mega Man_

"_I already know I'm weak, and I can easily hurt myself, so finding the hidden immunity idol is what I need to do! Who knows if I'm going out first or not!" - Pichu_

_**There will be conflict!**_

"You know what? Fine, build it that way, I don't care!" snapped Falco, rolling his eyes at Bowser as he left.

"_No one treats the king like that! NOBODY I SAY! You speak back to the king, you will be the first one to go. That little bird just had his last supper. Gwhahaha!" - Bowser_

_**There will be interesting villains!**_

Pudding raised an eyebrow, watching Reala calmly use the tribe paint to paint their pot red, "What is it with you and painting all of our supplies red?"

Reala smirked to himself, "My dear Pudding, I am nothing but a starving artist. Sure, you may see me as the... villain type, yes? But I am not here for that petty nonsense. No, I am here to be... creative, shall we say?"

"Whatever, just another nutjob for me to live with." muttered Pudding, walking away from him.

"_Why is it that I'm stuck with a bunch of nutjobs? Reala always paints, Musashi always hides, Wave always bitches, and Gum and Vyse are... are just... I don't know! Put an insult in there or something." - Pudding_

_**But through it all, only one will outlast all the rest to become the Sole Survivor!**_

"_I am a lawyer, and I do my best to get through each case without fail or losing. I've dealt with much worse situations then Survivor can ever throw at me. Bring it on!" - Phoenix_

"_My training as a sky pirate might prove me useful out here. You could say I have had my hand in playing manipulation, or playing tricks on others. I hope to keep both a heroic side, and a tricky side." - Vyse_

"_Survivor's going to be a cakewalk for me. Just watch me, and be amazed at how I perfect the role of villain, and manage to get their votes at the end. Of course.. I'm good at hiding my motives.." - Reala_

"_I am Jill Valentine. A project of human experiment by Albert Wesker. My only objective is to win the money to begin a new research. Once the money is ours.. I will be a brand new woman, and Wesker will become our new God." - Jill_

_**Be ready for the premire of Survivor: Kattlelox Island! Beginning before the end of the month!**_


	2. Episode 1 Even Villains Have Standards

The camera zooms in on host Jeff Probst, who was standing on a bunch of rocks.

"Video games have always been part of our lives!" he said, "Whether it's playing old school Mario games on a Super Nintendo, blasting back to the past on a Sega Genesis, or even plainly playing a boring Call of Duty game."

Three boats were scattered across the island of Kattlelox, each approaching a different location.

"We have collected 3 infamous video game companies, and their IPs to battle it out in the adventure of a lifetime. Nintendo, Sega, and Capcom!"

On the red boat, there was a blue bird dressed in combat wear, and a blue haired swordsman. On the blue boat, there was a gangster-like dressed teenager, and a purple swallow. On the yellow boat, there was a white wolf with red stripes, and a nicely dressed man in blue.

"Even though these characters may not have spoken to one another, first impressions are always forming."

"_Alright, right off the bat, you see that giant big old koopa king himself, Bowser. I'm all like... whatever, man. He's bound to be the first one voted off, but then I'm like.. nahh, we're going to need him if we're stuck with weaklings. Depends on if he pisses me off or not." - Falco_

"_I am a succubus, which means out here I will not have much influence with the girls here, but men are always foolish to flirt with nearly any beautiful woman. The white wolf creature over there seems nice.. but I look into her soul, and see a powerful being. Such a dangerous title to hide." - Morrigan_

"_I don't feel alone on this tribe, because I can see another respectable swordsman on my tribe. He's Link, hero of time, and I believe I can fit myself in with him nicely. He's brave, he's a hero, and someone meant to win the game. Of course.. he'll be fierce competition, in that regard." - Marth_

"_I am a master ninja. I will be playing by my rules, and those rules include being in the shadows, and making a move when I see it. I will study my opponents to get a good read on them.. and then strike. Like that pirate over there. He'll be one to look out for." - Joe Musashi_

"It's the ultimate challenge! 18 people forced to work together in order to make a new society! All while battling the elements and eachother. They must learn to adapt, or they'll be voted out. In the end, only one will remain, and will be awarded with one million dollars! 39 Day! 18 People! 1 SURVIVOR!"

**Capcom: Amaterasu, Dante, Jill, Mega Man, Morrigan, and Phoenix**

**Nintendo: Bowser, Falco, Link, Marth, Pichu, and Rosalina**

**Sega: Gum, Joe Musashi, Pudding, Reala, Vyse, and Wave**

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 1

As soon as the six red buffed players arrived at their beach, Bowser immediately walked forward, and placed his hands on his hips.

"As of this day! This will be the beginning of a new empire! The Koopa Kingdom begins here!" gloated Bowser.

"_Gwhahaha! Oh yeah, baby! You can't get better then me, on Survivor! You sucked as a villain, Mario! I'm here to show you some real tips on how to be a villain! First things first... lose the holier then thou attitude! That only suits me! Gwhahahaha!" - Bowser_

Falco covered his ears from Bowser's loud voice, and looked at Marth and Rosalina, whispering, "Oh good lord, it's starting.."

Link looked at Falco, and shook his head, approaching Bowser, "Before anything happens.. I just want to point something out. You're a villain... I'm... or I mean... we're all heroes. We should be okay with working with one another until the merge, right?"

Bowser grumbled, "More like we're working until the end! We're Nintendo, and those crap companies can never withstand my ultimate power!"

"_Once I saw Bowser on our tribe, I knew immediately that I needed to do something to keep the conflicts at a standstill. I'm willing to work with Bowser, yeah, but that's only because we're going to need him for now. He's as strong as an ox! We're not pulling a Jack on this one." - Link_

Once Bowser marched away, with Rosalina, Falco, and Pichu following him, mainly to begin work on camp, Marth pulled Link aside.

"Link, are you insane? I figured we were all agreeing on voting him off first!" noted Marth.

"I know, I know!" laughed Link, "But Bowser... is strong... puts a target on himself? You and me? We'll be just fine."

"_Link's idea is to keep Bowser around to keep the target on himself, and keep us out of range. My problem with it is keeping Bowser in the game, as a whole. He's loud, obnoxious, and just a waste of time, in my opinion." - Marth_

Meanwhile, Pichu sat on a log, watching Falco and Rosalina dig the fire pit. Falco was complaining mostly.

"I mean, come on!" muttered Falco, "You got Bowser marching around like he's the King, and Link's all like 'Hoho! Bowser you can suck my #%$% whenever you want!' Makes me sick!" He mocked Link with a Mickey Mouse voice.

Rosalina smiled, "I think Link's just trying to be a good guy, and trying to keep Bowser happy. Would you rather have an angry Bowser compared to a happy Bowser?"

"_I believe Falco's going to get on my nerves from the start. He complains a lot, and never shuts up about it. Most of his complaints are directed towards Bowser, yeah, but.. it gets old after a while." - Rosalina_

After Falco finished up, he stood up and walked away, "Alright, Pichu, knock yourself out or something."

Pichu hopped from her seat on the log, and charged up her electrical attack. She soon let out a loud cry, and thunder bolted the fire pit. The wood immediately caught on fire.

"Hooray! Good job!" cheered Rosalina. Pichu fell backwards onto her back, exhausted by that one single bolt.

"_I already know I'm not going to be strong for my tribe, but I'm going to give it every ounce of power I have! I already brought fire to them, so that must be a good sign that I'll stick around for a vote or two!" - Pichu_

– – – – –

Sega Day 1

Once the boat arrived, dropping off the six blue buffed players, they started to greet one another.

"I don't think my fame has preceded you yet," gloated Pudding, "I am Pudding, news reporter of Channel 42. Glad to be here with you!"

"_Yeah, I never really cared for this kind of show. I got to make fun of it during Season 2, mocking that wannabe Ulala and her pitiful performance. So, to show her how awesome I am, I'm gonna put on a show that will dazzle everyone here!" - Pudding_

"I'm Wave the Swallow," smirked Wave, "But Wave's just fine. One of the smartest engineers on Mobius, I'll tell you that much. I'm also a member of the Babylon Rogues."

Vyse smirked, placing his hands on his hips, "Oh cool! You're a rogue? Guess we're one in the same. I'm a sky pirate!"

"_When I saw Vyse, and hearing some of his stories, I had to laugh. I look at my leader, Jet the Hawk, and how lazy he really is. If I had things my way, I'd be the one leading the Babylon Rogues. Jet makes us look like buffoons." - Wave_

Gum looked around curiously, "Hey, did Reala and Joe already leave us?"

A voice spoke up from a log, coming from Reala, who was painting the tribe pot, "I'm right here, Gum. I have simply no idea where Musashi went off to."

"Can't ever trust a ninja to be visible, ya know?" laughed Gum, taking a seat next to Reala, watching the others walk off to start on shelter and wood, "Whatcha doing with the paint? Why do we even have paint?"

"It was face paint they left behind for us," explained Reala, "I have no need for face paint, so I figured to paint our tools."

"_I have perfected the way of getting information. I will soar to the top of this game with my plan, and hopefully impress the jury. Even villains have standards, and every villain I've watched have failed to secure vital information, which led to each of their losses." - Reala_

Gum nodded in understanding, "Gotcha, but.. why red? Shouldn't we be blue, like our color?"

Reala was silent for a moment, before speaking up, "My dear, red is the color of blood. We'll be spilling most of it in these challenges. We will be a force to be reckoned with, for sure. We have Musashi, you, Vyse, and myself. Nintendo and Capcom do not stand a chance."

"Huh.. I like that metaphor!" laughed Gum.

"_Reala's an interesting fellow. He's been painting our pots, machete, and I'm not sure what else, really. I think it's kinda cool. But truthfully, he is a villain, and I think he's doing this to let our guards down. Beat, babe, don't worry. I'm using what you taught me!" - Gum_

Meanwhile, Vyse and Pudding were walking through the forest, collecting wood for the shelter. Pudding wasn't doing much of anything except talk.

"Why'd you come with me if you're not going to help, hmm?" wondered Vyse, hauling logs on his shoulders.

"Because I'm too frail to be carrying those logs. You on the other hand... with those strong muscles... can carry everything." smirked Pudding.

"_What? You actually expect me to work? Bah! That's nonsense. I will not be doing anything around camp that will make me tired and useless. Challenges are coming up, and I want to be at my best to win! Vyse doesn't expect me to wear myself out, does he?" - Pudding_

"Well at this rate, and I hate to say it," began Vyse, "But you might just put yourself at the bottom of the totem pole unless Musashi-" At that point, as Vyse and Pudding were walking, an entire tree toppled over, blocking their path. The tree was bulky, and supplied a lot of branches. In a cloud of smoke, Joe Musashi appeared.

"Please, continue Vyse." noted Joe Musashi, crossing his arms.

"...unless Musashi starts to be awesome! Shouldn't expect less from a ninja!" laughed Vyse, nervously. He placed all of his wood into Pudding's arms, and started to help Joe Musashi haul the large tree to camp.

Pudding muttered to herself, "What assholes they are. Hmph!"

"_I will not be treated like a dog! Ulala was the one they pushed around, and got her to do all the dirty work! I will not be some servant. Oh no, I will be the one to make the moves, and call the shots. I am a bitch, it's in my blood." - Pudding_

– – – – –

Capcom Day 1

Once the yellow buffed tribe reached their destination, Dante and Mega Man started to cheer.

"Oh yeah, baby! Time to begin this adventure of a lifetime!" hooted Dante. He high fived Mega Man right away.

"_Being a demon hunter, I plan to use my skills to get me all the way to the end. You got two beautiful chicks in Jill and Morrigan, and hell.. I've seen Amaterasu as a human, and oh God she's gorgeous! Once this is over, and I'm a millionaire, taking these girls out on a cruise to remember." - Dante_

Phoenix walked over to inspect their supplies, "Let's see.. pot, machete, two bags of rice, face paint, and a map to the water well. I think we're pretty well set, guys!"

"Well, well, well," smirked Morrigan, approaching Phoenix, "Someone's trying to take an early leadership role."

Phoenix chuckled, "It's in my blood, I guess."

"_I'm a lawyer, and we're supposed to take charge. Going into this game, I didn't want to be the leader, but with a tribe as small as ours, someone has to, and I believe that someone has to be me." - Phoenix_

Amaterasu ran up to them and barked happily. Something spoke up afterwards, "Ammy seems to be okay with that idea!"

Dante looked down at the little green light coming from Amaterasu's head, "What are you supposed to be? A flea?"

It growled, "I am not a flea you imbecile! I am Issun, and I'm here mainly to be Ammy's guide here. She is unable to communicate, being a wolf."

"_Two in one contestant they kept saying! Of course I am! Ammy and I are going to be rich after this!" (Amaterasu growls a little) "Oh! Sorry.. just you! Sorry, Ammy, I got carried away. I am nothing more then to let others know what Ammy here is saying. None of her votes are mine." - Amaterasu via Issun_

"Well I think it'd be better for all of us if you'd just stepped aside," muttered Dante, "And let the goddess be her beautiful self."

Amaterasu growled at Dante, shaking her head, with Issun saying, "What human form? The hell are you talking about? You don't insult a goddess like that!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez... didn't think there was anything special about a pure white wolf and her flea pet." sighed Dante.

Phoenix spoke up, "I think we're getting carried away with ourselves. I think we should be focusing on working on our camp, don't you think?" Everyone nodded at his words, and split up to do different things.

"_I might be a robot, but I was not made for evil purposes. I was made for the good of mankind, and to battle evil. During this game, I plan to help my tribe win challenges, and get to the end of the game. Nothing more, nothing less." - Mega Man_

Phoenix and Jill started to dig the fire pit up, while Phoenix wanted to make small talk, "I didn't catch your name. What is it again..?"

"Jill Valentine. After we have set up our facilities, we can communicate however you like." responded Jill in a monotone manner.

Phoenix shrugged, finishing up a little bit. Jill stood up, "Robots were made for household chores. That blue robot will be highly valuable. We cannot lose him. Bring him over here."

"_I don't know what to think of Jill right off the bat. She's very... anti-social, in a way, and she doesn't seem all there, to me. I want to get to know her a little better just to understand what she's all about." - Phoenix_

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 2

It was early in the morning, and the only ones up were Rosalina and Pichu. The others were still asleep, and Bowser was sleeping in the jungle.

"Feeling any better from yesterday?" asked Rosalina, looking over at Pichu. Rosalina spent most of the night keeping the fire up.

"_I'm okay with staying up all night. I can easily get my energy back another time. Besides, someone needs to keep the fire up, and Link and Marth spent most of yesterday making our shelter, so they deserved a break." - Rosalina_

Pichu nodded, "Yep! So much better. I just can't use electricity that well quite yet. I need to evolve and everything will be just fine!"

Rosalina smiled, "Well, that will be nice and all. I believe you'll make for a fine Pikachu."

"_Out of everyone here, I trust Rosalina the most. She's kind, trusting, and someone I can rely on. I'm already seen as the weakest link, so like.. I need a protector right now, and she's the best option for me, besides Link." - Pichu_

"Thank you! Say, maybe we could make an alliance? I think the two of us.. and bring in Marth and Link..? We can do very well!" offered Pichu.

"I don't see why not. I was already thinking of sending Falco home first if we lost the immunity challenge, so..." smiled Rosalina, "We can work together. You can trust me, Pichu."

They both shook hands in agreement.

"_Pichu may be weak, but I believe she's a good soul. Unless we're really beginning to fall apart in challenges will I ever consider voting her off. Who knows, perhaps she might be a strong force that nobody expected." - Rosalina_

A few minutes later, Link and Marth woke up, and walked towards the beach. Link was carrying a custom fishing pole.

"You're a fisherman?" asked Marth.

Link nodded, "I've fished in my spare time. I do believe catching fish this early might give us an advantage over Capcom or Sega."

"_I decided it would be wise to make a fishing pole, just so that we could go out fishing. I've learned how to make one before coming out here, so I think we'll be just fine." - Link_

As Link and Marth were pulling the boat out, Bowser approached them, "Ah! There's my minions! Going fishing this early?"

Link turned around and nodded, "Yeah. We're going to need all the fish we can catch."

"Gwhahahaha! Get as many as you can men!" ordered Bowser, sitting down in the sand, "I'm going to need all the protein and strength to absolutely destroy those tribes!"

"_I've worked my magic, and Link and Marth have joined my forces as part of the Koopa Kingdom! Falco, Rosalina, Pichu? Pathetic! Nothing but fodder for me to vote out of this tribe! First to go with be that weak Pichu! Calling it right now!" - Bowser_

"We're all going to need it. We have no idea what we're facing today." reminded Marth, pushing the boat out with Link, rowing out to shore.

Bowser nodded, and muttered to himself, "Hmm.. don't want to get up..." He turned his head to look at camp, and roared, "FALCO! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND COME CARRY ME BACK TO CAMP!"

"_Truthfully, I did agree to be in this alliance with Link and Bowser, and Link has promised me that Bowser is nothing but extendable, and once we get more players, we'll vote him off. But... do I really want to put up with this king?" - Marth_

– – – – –

Sega Day 2

Pudding was sitting down around the camp fire, cooking rice in the red pot. A few minutes ago, Joe Musashi had quickly made fire with his sword. He demonstrated it to Pudding, and left.

Pudding complained to herself, "Oh thank you ninja freak. Like I'm going to remember five seconds of how to make a fire like you did. Loser."

"_This morning has been complete crap. I have like the worst tribe ever. Vyse and Wave left this morning to go out fruit hunting, Gum wandered off, Musashi made fire, then disappeared again, and I haven't seen Reala since I went to bed. It's like we have no plans, no leadership, no nothing!" - Pudding_

A few minutes later, Gum returned from the shelter. She was wearing Reala's mask, and had been experimenting with the face paint.

Pudding gave her an odd look, "Okay, Reala looks creepy with that mask as it is... and you make it look even creepy."

Gum laughed, "Oh please, Pudding! Doesn't it make me look like a rocker chick?"

"...a rocker chick in the wrong place, more likely." snarked Pudding.

"_Once I saw the face paint, I knew I needed to groovy myself up for the challenge. I painted some stars on my face. After I had finished that, Reala told me I would look really cool with his mask on, so... hell, I took it! Can't really see how I look, but I must look badass!" - Gum_

Gum ignored her comment, and took a seat beside her, "So.. explain to me how we already have fire?"

"Go ask Mr. Hide-and-Seek Champion. He came over this morning after he woke up, showed me how to make a quick fire.. and left," explained Pudding, "I can't really do anything about it, since I need his $#%#ing sword! Or maybe the speed. Whichever!"

"I knew that there was a usefulness to ninja," shrugged Gum, grabbing a bowl, and poured some rice into it, having breakfast, "Whatcha been up to, Pudding?"

"Nothing much, really. Woke up from my nap, and boiling the rice for me to eat," explained Pudding, "Guess you can have some too. You're a pretty cool chick."

"_Out of everyone here, I like Gum the most. She's straight to the point, isn't fake about nearly everything, and has a boyfriend who won the game! I plan to use her in order to get myself closer to the money." - Pudding_

"You know, we can totally control this game," smirked Pudding, "The two baddest bitches on the Sega tribe? Sweep in two losers, and run the show. What do you think of that?"

Gum nodded, "Oh, hell yeah! I'm all cool with that!" She smiled, and shook Pudding's hand.

"_I made an alliance with Pudding, but I really don't know how long it's going to last. I mean, at this moment, she and Musashi are at the bottom of the pecking order, so like... after Musashi goes, I need to make a decision and think.. is she right for me, or am I digging my own grave?" - Gum_

Meanwhile, out in the jungle, Vyse and Wave were walking together, looking for fruit to take back to camp.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Vyse," began Wave, "By any chance, would you like to team up in this game? You've got a good head on your shoulders."

Vyse smiled proudly, "Well, I like that idea, Wave! I believe with my strength, leadership, and your brains, and work ethic, I believe we can do very well together."

"_At first, Wave was kinda bitchy, almost, but after spending time with her out here in this jungle, I think first impressions can only go so far until they change. She's definitely one to underestimate." - Vyse_

"You have my word, Vyse. I won't be voting you out anytime soon." smiled Wave, shaking his hand. After she did so, she noticed a tree with papayas growing on them.

"Oh! Look at these!" smiled Wave. She plucked one from a tree, and took a bite out of it. She immediately gagged and spit it out, "Or not... blech! Disgusting!"

Moments later, Joe Musashi walked by, carrying several papayas in his arms. He noticed Wave gagging on the papaya, and shook his head, "I've already tested these trees. These papayas are dry. Venture onward. The fresh ones are up ahead." He then turned to leave back to camp.

"_My goal in this game is to be an asset, but not be relevant at all in their strategy. I will be doing that behind the scenes. Could I still be a target? Always a possibility, but that will be their fault for eliminating such a provider." - Joe Musashi_

– – – – –

Capcom Day 2

Morrigan was sitting on a log, humming a small tune to herself. She was watching Phoenix and Mega Man tend to fire, which thanks to Mega Man was possible.

"_Being a succubus, I plan to use my seductive nature to get through this game. Be as it may, there are four men on this tribe, and men cannot resist the temptation of a beautiful woman, no? Although... Mega Man is a robot, and Phoenix hasn't batted an eye at me. That leaves Dante and Issun, Amaterasu's little translator. Let the magic begin." - Morrigan_

Over by the shelter, Dante was sharpening his sword. He was alone at camp as the others were out doing other things. Morrigan saw this as a grand opportunity, and approached him. She sat down beside him with a smirk.

"Well hello there, handsome," she smirked, giving him a sultry glance, "What are you doing here all by your lonesome?"

Dante looked up, and chuckled, "Just making sure my blade is in tip top shape. Who knows when I might need it out here?"

"_Morrigan's a beauty. I've dealt with a lot of demons before, so I'm no stranger to a succubus. If she tries to get on my bad side, well I'll deal with her the way I do most demons. Problem solved." - Dante_

Morrigan giggled a little, "Well.. I think I can help you with more then just your blade... what say you protect me in this game? Get me far enough... and I'll give it to you. Body and soul."

"Oh I see what you're saying.." smirked Dante, putting his sword down, "You're trying to be like Angela, and I'm Karrington. Be as it may, you're a succubus, so that might only lead up to my death. ...How fitting a comparison."

"_However, I know what a succubus can do. They sleep and have sex with men, feasting on their soul in the process. If I'm not careful, I can die out here just by having sex with this seductive woman. Now that's a death I wouldn't mind having. Unfortunately, I rather die with a million dollars then not." - Dante_

"Trust me, Dante, I won't kill you. I promised the producers that I wouldn't be killing any the men on my tribe... but I might need to have a feast every now and then. So a small amount will keep me satisfied." promised Morrigan.

"Hey?! What about me?!" shouted a voice. Popping out from under Morrigan's top, Issun bounced out from there, glaring up at both of them, "We slept together last night, and already you're abandoning me for that loser?"

Morrigan glared back down at Issun, "I only kept you warm last night, by your own request, did I not? I don't see how that relates to us being an item, now."

Issun crossed his arms, and turned away, "Fine! Ammy's coming back anyway, so I don't want to get caught with you anyway!" He then hopped away towards the jungle, making both Dante and Morrigan shake their heads.

"_Amaterasu has a weird little translator on her hands. She can't even control his own motives, and that worries me actually. Whatever the matter, I have Dante wrapped around my finger, and I will make sure he does what I want him to. That's only two, but I will try to build that up." - Morrigan_

Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, Mega Man and Phoenix were collecting wood for the day.

"I must say, I've been impressed by your work ethic, Mega Man," praised Phoenix, watching him carrying more wood then someone his size could carry.

"They say never underestimate a robot, right? Well, I think I showed that well!" smiled Mega Man.

"_Mega Man, being a robot, has his unique advantages and disadvantages. For starters, he'll be very loyal, and he'll be honest. That for me is enough to consider him my main ally. I went into this game with a game plan, and I'm not going to screw around acting like an idiot." - Phoenix_

"I think we could make great allies," explained Phoenix, "You're the one I trusted the most out of this group of six. I think the two of us... bring in Amaterasu, and we'll be golden. What do you say?"

Mega Man smiled, "Sounds fantastic! But I am worried about Issun, though."

"I wouldn't worry. Issun's her translator. Amaterasu gets to make all the decisions game-wise. Issun will screw around, but I know Amaterasu will do things in our best interest, or her best interest." reassured Phoenix.

"_Right now, it's me, Mega Man, and Amaterasu. That's three out of six. It leaves Jill, Dante, and Morrigan on the outside. Right now, we need a fourth man, and really it's a tough choice. I guess it's a small role for them, but... I don't want whoever we pick to screw us over." - Phoenix_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Glad to see you all here for the first time! Before we get to your first immunity challenge, how have things been on your end? Rosalina, like your tribe?"

Rosalina nodded.

"I really do, Jeff. We're a good combination of brute force, brains, and speed. I do think we'll be tough to beat." she replied.

"Vyse, you're a leader where you come from, so are you stepping up as one for Sega?"

"I guess so, kinda. We haven't really thought about who would lead, or not lead." shrugged Vyse. This made Pudding roll her eyes a little bit.

"Morrigan, how do you think your tribe fares against Sega or Nintendo, since Capcom seems to be the clear underdog to both tribes?"

Morrigan smirked, "I wouldn't put it past us to be terrible, Jeffrey. Just watch us today."

"Fair enough. Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will start on a floating platform out at sea. You will then dive into the water, and release your raft from the bottom of the ocean. Once that's done, you must push the raft back to shore, and along the way, use the torch and the pit of fire on your raft to light three other torches along your path. First two tribes to reach the finish both win immunity."

Jeff pulled the cover off of the immunity idol, which resembled a ServBot. He took the head off of it.

"Each piece of this ServBot grants immunity. Win today's challenge, you are safe. Lose today's challenge, someone from your tribe will be the first person voted off from this game. In addition, Exile Island is back this season, and the losing tribe will be choosing who goes. Let's get started."

Everyone was competing in this challenge, but one person had to sit out from each tribe. Nintendo sat out Pichu, Sega sat out Pudding, and Capcom sat out Morrigan. Issun also sits out of every challenge unless it requires talking.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three tribes dove into the water to begin the challenge. Falco, Joe Musashi, and Dante swam all the way down to the bottom of the ocean to begin unhooking their rafts. Dante was the first to come up from the bottom, getting Capcom off to an early lead. Joe Musashi was the next to come up, getting Sega off. Falco came back up, but failed to unhook the raft. This caused Bowser to roar at him angrily.

While Sega struggled to get a good rowing motion made, Capcom moved forward, and lit their first torch. Eventually, Sega got back on track thanks to Vyse and Reala, and Gum reached over to the first torch to light it.

Nintendo was still struggling to even work together. Bowser and Falco were bickering, and it was only hurting morale. Link ignored them and dove underwater to at least get them unhooked. Sega eventually over took Capcom thanks to their rowing pattern, and Gum lit the second torch for Sega, giving them the lead. Phoenix tried to get Capcom back on track, although Jill told him to not panic as Nintendo was way behind.

Thanks to Link, Nintendo finally got a move on with their rowing. Not wasting any time, Rosalina used her magic to float their torch over to lit the first one when it reasonable distance. With Sega in clear sight of winning this challenge, it would take a lot for them to lose now.

Thanks to Phoenix, though, Capcom managed to reach their second torch, and after it was lit, they just needed to over take their lead back from Sega. Sega was starting to slow down a little, as most of their energy had been overused too early, but Joe Musashi and Reala were far from tiring.

Seeing as Capcom and Sega both needed to push in order to light the final torch, and make it to shore and the finish line, both tribes gave it their hardest... but only one succeeded, while the other one was still trying to get to the third torch...

…

…

…

...and Phoenix's willpower to keep going worked out well.

"CAPCOM CROSSES FIRST! CAPCOM WINS IMMUNITY! Still looking for one more tribe! Either Sega or Nintendo will be safe tonight."

All of Capcom hugged and cheered.

Despite all of Nintendo's efforts to get back into the challenge, Bowser and Falco just could not work together, and as a result, Sega had zero competition.

"AND JUST LIKE THAT, SEGA WINS IMMUNITY AS WELL!"

All of Sega hugged and cheered.

"It was a strong showing from all three tribes, but in the end, only two managed to pull one out. Great job to both Capcom and Sega! Nintendo, sadly, not the best news in 3 days. Someone is going home tonight, but before you go back to camp to think about it... Exile Island. You may send someone from Capcom, or Sega. Who's it going to be?"

Nintendo talked about it for a little bit, before Bowser looked up at Jeff, and roared, "Vyse!"

Vyse shrugged, and walked over to Jeff.

"Vyse, you are now off to Exile Island. You will return in time for the next reward challenge. Take this map, and be on your way. As for Nintendo, you have tonight to think about who's going home tonight. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 3

Vyse soon arrived at Exile Island. It wasn't anything special, but it did have a nice little skull house for Vyse to sleep in. Inside the skull house was a clue to the location of the hidden immunity idol.

"According to this note, there are two hidden immunity idols at stake on this beach," said Vyse to himself, "Guess I'm going to need to find one."

"_Hidden immunity idols are dangerous in the wrong hands, and right now I would feel a lot better if I had one in my possession. Not sure what Nintendo was thinking sending me, but I'm sure they had some reason. Maybe it was me saying I was the leader?" - Vyse_

Vyse only had one clue to use to find the idol, and of course, there was no way he was going to find it today.

"I think if I share this with Wave tomorrow, maybe that might help?" wondered Vyse. He then went into the skull hut to rest for the evening.

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 3

Bowser was making sure everyone knew he was pissed off about losing the challenge.

"HOW DARE WE LOSE THE FIRST CHALLENGE!" he roared, "THAT WAS MY TIME TO SHOW OFF TO THOSE LOSERS! AND YOU SCREWED IT UP!"

"_It's all Falco's fault! He slowed us down in the beginning, and then he made an ass out of himself while we were rowing, forcing us to lose! If I had my way, he'd be the first to go! However... that won't be the case tonight. I just had a talk with past me, and past me said that Pichu would be the first to go. The only person I would agree with is myself, so... that is what is happening. I do promise Falco is next." - Bowser_

Bowser marched on over to where Link and Marth were busy cleaning fish.

"Excellent to see my minions making me dinner," chuckled Bowser, "Listen up! Plan hasn't changed much. Only that Falco leaves before Rosalina! Pichu still goes home tonight!"

Marth blinked, "Yeah, but... at the challenge, Falco did nothing to help us. Pichu didn't get a chance to show us anything."

"Are you defying me?!" roared Bowser.

"_Bowser is Bowser. He will always be Bowser. The problem I have with him is the fact that he's ignoring that Falco is responsible for the loss, and should pay for it tonight. However, he still thinks Pichu is more worthless, and wants her out." - Marth_

Link stood up, "While I agree with Marth on this whole thing... I think it's for the better to vote Pichu off. Falco can outperform her anyway.. only thing Pichu would've done better is listening. She's still a liability."

Bowser guffawed happily, "See that Marth? Link respects his royals! You're supposed to be a prince, and I'm the King! Gwahahaha!" With that laugh, Bowser marched back to camp.

Marth turned to Link, "You can't be serious, are you?"

"Truthfully, no I'm not. I really don't know if I want to vote Pichu off tonight or not." shrugged Link.

"_Voting off Pichu or Falco is a huge decision that could make or break this tribe in challenges. Pichu is helpful around camp, and got us fire Day 1, but she's horrible in challenges, and even after making fire she passed out. Falco is lazy, doesn't do much around camp, but in challenges he'll be faster, and more efficient. Only problem he has there is listening. It's a win-lose no matter what." - Link_

Marth sighed, "Well.. whatever you decide, I'm with you. Even if it means following Bowser, because we both know we have control over his destiny."

Link smiled and nodded, "Agreed." He shook his hand firmly.

Meanwhile, Rosalina and Pichu were eating rice around the fire.

"I really wish I could of tried to help," frowned Pichu, "You really looked like you needed some.."

"Oh, it's quite alright, Pichu," smiled Rosalina, "After all.. not competing in the challenge keeps the target off of you, since Falco is the main reason we lost."

"_I do believe tonight is a done deal, as Falco should be the obvious vote tonight. He does nothing around camp, complains about almost everything, and today he lost immunity for us. I think it's no question to send him home tonight." - Rosalina_

"I still feel kinda nervous about the vote though. I mean, I think even Falco would be better then me in the long run." noted Pichu.

Rosalina shook her head, "Don't say that, or else people will use that as a reason to vote you off. I wouldn't worry about the vote, since I think it's clear Falco is leaving."

"_Rosalina says not to worry, but I am! There's a 15% chance it could be me tonight, in such a small tribe. I really hope Falco made enough mistakes to make him the one going home tonight, and not me!" - Pichu_

From the shelter, where Falco was sleeping, he overheard the two of them talking, and shrugged, continuing to snore.

"_Please. Like they're going to vote me off because Bowser's a big idiot and I'm the usual target for his rants. Listen, I could of done that challenge with my eyes closed. Bowser only made things more difficult because he expects everything to be perfect. Uhh.. sorry Mr. Perfection. None of us are perfect." - Falco_

– – – – –

The Nintendo tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"In this game, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"So this game kicks off with three video game companies facing off, and wouldn't you know it, the biggest one, Nintendo, loses. Marth, how does that feel to lose the challenge, and such a horrible loss at that?" asked Jeff.

"It's more then horrible. It's embarrassing. I think we were coming in a little in over our head, so I think it's understandable why we lost." replied Marth.

"Falco, when you, Musashi, and Dante all dove to unhook the raft, you were the only one not to get it done. What happened?" asked Jeff.

"Listen, I ain't a super star like those two are. I'm a pilot, y'know? My abilities are in the air, so putting me to that task was a mistake. Bowser." replied Falco.

"What do you mean by that?!" shouted Bowser.

"Why did you tell me do to that? Link was the better choice for that?" retorted Falco.

"Because Link had another job! Don't you ever blame things on me again!" roared Bowser.

Falco rolled his eyes, waving him off.

"Pichu, this seems to make the vote easier for you, if Bowser and Falco are having this conflict. Is the vote tonight that easy, though?" asked Jeff.

Pichu shook her head.

"Not at all. I mean, even I feel in danger a little. I'm the smallest and youngest one here, I can't control my electricity that well, but I got us fire, so that's a plus one, right?" replied Pichu.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bowser, you're up."

– – –

Bowser's Vote: Yep, you're still going home tonight. Falco will be joining you soon. (Pichu)

Link's Vote: I'm sorry, but it's the best move. (?)

Rosalina's Vote: I don't see why lazy people last this long in the game, as it is. (Falco)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Pichu. (She nodded, frowning.)

…

Falco. One vote Pichu, one vote Falco.

…

…

Pichu. Two votes Pichu, one vote Falco.

…

Falco. We're tied, two votes Falco, two votes Pichu. (Falco rolled his eyes, arms crossed.)

…

…

…

Pichu. Three votes Pichu, two votes Falco. (Rosalina was a little surprised.)

…

First person voted out of Survivor Kattlelox Island, Pichu. That's four, it's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Pichu sighed, grabbing her torch and bringing it to Jeff. "Oh well, I had a blast, despite leaving first!"

"Pichu, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Pichu nodded, and left without any more words to say.

"Good job, you each survived the first vote. However, this game is far from over, and you need to get it together, or else you will end up paying for it soon. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Pichu's Final Words**

"Even though I only lasted as long as Day 3, I still feel like I did well! I don't really look at this experience as a bad one, because I still have a lot of growing up to do! Once I become a strong Pikachu, I might be able to control my electricity better. Good luck Nintendo!"

VOTE

Falco – Rosalina and Pichu

Pichu – Marth, Link, Falco, and Bowser

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Totally Worth Every Penny

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Eighteen video game characters began the adventure of a lifetime. They were separated into three unique tribes; Nintendo, Sega, and Capcom. They were all ready to face off against eachother to become the best video game company._

_At the Nintendo tribe, Bowser immediately stood up and wanted to be the leader. Strangely, Link was okay with the fact that Bowser could lead, since he was looking for no conflict in the tribe. While Falco complained and did nothing, Pichu made herself a valuable asset by making fire._

_For the Sega tribe, it became the tribe of mysteries. For starters, Joe Musashi was a very quiet, almost hidden figure. Despite that, he always popped in to help the tribe when needed. Also strange was Reala, who seemed to be the tribe artist, painting all the pots and machete his own color, red. Gum was suspicious, but let it slide._

_At the Capcom tribe, Phoenix tried to keep the tribe under control, but of course there was small conflict between Dante and Amaterasu's partner, Issun. Despite that, Phoenix managed to get things underway, and Mega Man was able to create fire using his powers._

_During Day 2 for all tribes, alliances began to blossom. Various pairs were Link and Marth, Rosalina and Pichu, Gum and Pudding, Vyse and Wave, Phoenix and Mega Man, and Dante and Morrigan._

_At the first immunity challenge, Nintendo fell behind due to Bowser and Falco's inability to work together, and thus allowed Capcom and Sega in for an easy victory. With Exile Island back in play, Nintendo sent Vyse over._

_Before tribal council, Bowser was keeping to his original plan, and eliminate the small and weak Pichu. Link and Marth were skeptical of the idea, as Falco seemed to be less useful then Pichu, especially around camp. Then again, they also wanted strength, and Falco provided it._

_At tribal council, despite Falco and Bowser once again getting into a fight, Bowser didn't back down, and Pichu was the first person voted off of Survivor Kattlelox Island. 17 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Capcom: Amaterasu, Dante, Jill, Mega Man, Morrigan, and Phoenix**

**Nintendo: Bowser, Falco, Link, Marth, and Rosalina**

**Sega: Gum, Joe Musashi, Pudding, Reala, Vyse, and Wave**

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 4

As soon as the tribe returned from the vote, Falco felt a little relived to still be in the game.

"I guess I should be thankful for last night," mused Falco, taking a seat on the log, "I assume the second vote was from yours truly?" He looked at Bowser.

Rosalina rose her hand, "I voted for you. I apologize, but I was under the impression you were leaving."

"_Last night, Pichu was voted off, and I felt really sad for her. But right now, I should be thankful that I'm not in the minority, because I can plainly see Falco digging his own grave minute by the minute." - Rosalina_

"But don't get too comfortable!" roared Bowser, pointing at Falco, "You're going home next unless you prove me a reason to keep you over Rosalina! I really doubt that, though, because you're pathetic!"

"Oh shut up! Can't you just like... shut up for one minute? You're always talking about me, me, ME! How about you talk about something or someone else other then me!" shouted Falco.

Bowser shrugged, "What is there to talk about? Link and Marth do their share. Rosalina as well. You do nothing else but whine and complain! I only spared you because Pichu was going to hold us back! Be grateful, damn it!"

"_I kept Falco in this game, when I had all the power to tell him NOPE, YOU'RE GOING HOME! But what has he done? WHINE! COMPLAIN! HE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL HE'S STILL IN THIS GAME!" - Bowser_

As they continued to argue, Marth walked up to Link from behind, shaking his head, "Regrets?"

Link shrugged, "Sort of, but... you can't regret anything in this game. Falco's going home next, but... I don't know really."

"_Part of me is slightly regretting aligning with Bowser, and it's strictly because of his attitude. True, it's only towards Falco, but once he's gone, it might shift onto Rosalina, or even us. So... I don't know right now. All I care about is winning challenges, and staying safe." - Link_

"I'm telling you," whispered Marth, "After Falco goes, we should seriously drop Bowser for Rosalina. Screw strength.. you and I can do just as well without him... I think."

"I'll think about it... but right now, winning challenge is a must." reminded Link.

"_I really trust Link, but I do question his idea to work with Bowser. So far, it's not really working out well because he's been a total train wreck from the beginning of Day again, so has Falco, and Falco's less valuable compared to Bowser." - Marth_

Marth sighed, and nodded at his words. A few minutes later, the storm had ended, and both Falco and Bowser were asleep. Rosalina took this time to approach Marth and Link.

"Is it... safe to say I'm not next to go?" asked Rosalina innocently.

Link shook his head, "Nah.. Falco's gone next unless he... randomly finds an idol. I don't know if they're here or on Exile Island."

"_According to Link and Marth, I am safe, but of course that can only mean for the next vote. Who knows if they plan to keep Bowser over me if we're down to four." - Rosalina_

– – – – –

Sega Day 4

Reala was walking through the forest, rubbing his side a little bit in slight pain.

"Hurts just a little... but totally worth every penny." said Reala to himself, slightly snickering.

"_I thank my boss, Wizeman, for training me for this season of Survivor. Truly NiGHTS will never learn the true powers of being a nightopian. How else would I have figured out about this duo of Gum and Pudding, hmm?" - Reala_

After being a clear distance away from camp, Reala called out, "Okay Musashi, show yourself! I believe you and I need to have a little talk."

There was no response. But a few minutes later, Joe Musashi poofed in front of Reala in a cloud of smoke. He crossed his arms, looking at him.

"You called?" he asked.

Reala nodded, hands behind his back, smirking, "Yes, yes of course I did. Listen Musashi... I believe you and I can learn a lot about eachother... you know I'm a villain, but I'm a villain with information."

"I assume you want to tell me this?" wondered Joe Musashi.

Reala nodded, smirking still, "Pudding and Gum have a partnership going on right now... I heard it with my very own ears. Assuming Vyse and Wave are together... leaves us out in the cold."

"_Reala came to me with valuable information. Even I haven't discovered these duos, but I have been suspecting of them. He was proposing an alliance to me, based on everything he's said." - Joe Musashi_

Joe Musashi nodded, "I see... I assume you want a partnership? An alliance?"

"Listen Musashi," explained Reala, nodding his head, "We pick a side... and we run with it. Right now... Vyse is on Exile Island. If his ally truly is Wave, she's smart enough to figure out the hints. When Vyse returns, I will attempt to hear what the clue has... and then we'll shut them loose, working with Gum and Pudding."

Joe Musashi nodded, "Excellent plan, Reala. I just do hope what you are doing is worth it. You should rely on me for that kind of-"

"No, no... I'll handle it. Trust me." smirked Reala, shaking Joe Musashi's hand.

"_Musashi's on my side... and I hope to get Gum and Pudding on my side as well. Vyse has the idol clue, but I can easily get that for myself to know. But with Wave by his side... she'll figure it out for him. If they have an idol, they'll run the game. Sadly for them, that is my job." - Reala_

Meanwhile, over at the fire pit, Gum, Wave, and Pudding were having an off day.

"Nice of the boys to be out for once," laughed Gum, "Reala and Musashi are out working.. Vyse is by himself on Exile. Let's just enjoy ourselves. Just one day!"

Pudding smirked, closing her eyes, "Don't have to tell me twice!"

"_Yesterday, we won the immunity challenge, and I didn't have to do a damn thing. Who cares, just let my team mates handle everything from here on out. I'll just lay here... and enjoy a nice vacation while they win! Of course... that's when I'll be pulling the strings." - Pudding_

Wave looked over at them, "Can't help but wonder if Reala and Joe Musashi are out making a deal or something, though..."

"Oh shush," yawned Pudding, "No one's seen Musashi since we even arrived here. I doubt Reala will be the lucky son of a bitch to actually see him."

"_Vyse is out on Exile Island, and he's my main ally. I need to recruit two more players into my alliance. Gum's a definitely, since she's smart, fast, and our strongest girl. Pudding, though... no. She's way too prissy, annoying, and she'll be a waste of space." - Wave_

– – – – –

Capcom Day 4

Down in the jungle, Phoenix and Jill were out collecting fruits and coconuts for the tribe. Mega Man and Amaterasu were busy preparing rice, and Dante and Morrigan were doing nothing besides laze around and talk.

"You know, I keep telling myself that if we just cut the dead weight on our tribe... we'll be as strong as ever." noted Phoenix.

Jill didn't make an expression, "Those two are nothing more then just materialized beings who wish to be useless. If they want, they can pay Master Wesker a visit.."

"_Last night, I had a serious heart to heart with myself regarding who to recruit. It's obvious Dante and Morrigan are just really lazy, and do nothing else but flirt and eat. Jill on the other hand, while pale and uninteresting, she works her butt off, and proves to me she'll be valuable." - Phoenix_

Phoenix sweat dropped a little, "W-well... I hope that translates into military camp?"

"You could say that," shrugged Jill, stuffing more fruit into the basket, "Also, I happen to be curious about you traveling with me this morning. Is there something you request?"

"Ah, yes, sorry..." chuckled Phoenix, rubbing the back of his head, "I get carried away sometimes. I would like to ask you to join an alliance. It'll be me, you, Amaterasu, and Mega Man. The other two are outsiders, and easy targets."

Jill nodded after 'join an alliance', "Very well. I can cooperate with you until those two are gone. Or are we signing a contract to take this to Day 39?"

"_Phoenix Wright is a lawyer, and I am skeptical about lawyers. Sometimes you just can't trust them to do the right thing. They might even stab you in the back if it benefits them. While I will work with him to dispose of Dante and Morrigan, anything afterwards is unknown." - Jill_

Phoenix shrugged, "Well.. that's what I'm kinda asking. I mean, we're an alliance of four in a game of three tribes. If we get split up, we need to rely on eachother to make it out alive."

Just then, Jill heard something, and raised her hand up to her ear, nodding her head for a few minutes. Phoenix looked on in confusion until Jill spoke up, "...Affirmative. Alright then, Mr. Wright. I will work with you for as long as this alliance lasts." She held her hand out to shake.

"Uhh... alright then. I won't question what that was, then... just come to me if you have questions, alright?" reminded Phoenix, shaking Jill's hand.

"_My only problem with Jill is the fact that she's an odd one.. and talks about this 'Wesker' guy a lot. I can only assume he's her boss or something to that effect. Jill also gives off a small evil aura, so perhaps this Wesker guy is the big bad, or something." - Phoenix_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Mega Man had finished preparing the rice. He handed a bowl to both Amaterasu and Issun to eat.

Issun took a bite, and spit it out, "Agghh! Too spicy!" Amaterasu barked at him sternly, but then barked happily at Mega Man, wagging her tail, "...but Ammy likes it though, so that's a good sign!"

Mega Man shook his head, "What spices could I have put in it, Issun? We have none. It's just plain old boring rice. Maybe when Jill and Phoenix return we can add something else, like... fruit juices?"

"_I really like Amaterasu, as she seems like a really sweet wolf. Issun on the other hand just annoys me. He's constantly going off on his own to sleep with Morrigan... in Morrigan... and isn't truly doing his job 100% of the time. I would vote him off, but... that means voting Amaterasu off with him." - Mega Man_

Amaterasu barked a few more times, nodding her head, which Issun replied, "She said that it might help a lot. Fruit tends to be sweet and tasty, and Issun knows his taste buds tend to be boring. Hey! No they aren't."

Mega Man sweat dropped a little, before getting up from his seat, "I'm going to see if Dante and Morrigan want anything to eat, alright?"

"_Ammy says she likes the idea of working with Phoenix and Mega Man. She believes that no matter what, they'll be honest with her and me, and give us any warnings if necessary. I would much rather work with Morrigan, but it's not my game. Perhaps you can invite me back?" - Amaterasu via Issun_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Capcom, Sega, getting your first look at the new Nintendo tribe; Pichu voted out at the last tribal council."

No one seemed to be surprised, although some were sad.

"We'll now bring in Vyse, returning from Exile Island."

Vyse walked in from behind Jeff, and took a spot on the blue mat.

"Guy's ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, four members of your tribe will race out into the water to collect logs that will be used to build a staircase to the stars. Each time you bring a log back, someone must sit down. This will happen every time until only one person is left to collect the farthest log. Once you have all four logs, place them on the staircase, and walk up. First tribe to finish, wins reward."

Jeff revealed blankets, pillows, a tarp, and a lantern.

"Comfort items, to help keep you all warm at night. We have some cold weather out here on Kattlelox, so having these should make night more comfortable, and maybe get some snuggle action on. In addition, winning tribe will send someone to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Nintendo

Swimming: Falco, Link, Marth, & Rosalina

Sega

Swimming: Gum, Joe Musashi, Reala, & Vyse

Capcom

Swimming: Amaterasu, Dante, Jill, & Mega Man

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three tribes dove out into the water to begin the swim towards their first log. The waves were rather rough this morning, so there would be a few problems getting in and out. Vyse and Gum really helped get an early lead for the Sega tribe, easily moving in to collect their first log.

With Reala being the first to sit out, Joe Musashi, Gum, and Vyse went back into the water to get their second log. The rough waves were causing problems for Rosalina, Marth, Amaterasu, and Mega Man. Because of this, Capcom and Nintendo were at a standstill as Sega got their second log, and carried it back to shore.

Gum sat out this time, and the last two Sega members raced out for the third log. With the waves finally under control, Dante and Jill managed to get to Capcom's first log, and carry it back to shore. Mega Man sat out, incredibly exhausted by all the swimming, something he wasn't made for.

Nintendo also got under control, collecting their first log as well. But before they knew it, Sega was right behind them, with Joe Musashi hauling the third log over to shore. They only needed one log left, and that was Joe Musashi's job. For Nintendo, Rosalina easily sat out.

The final log for Sega was a ways away, so Joe Musashi was going to slow down for Sega while Capcom and Nintendo caught up. Capcom was already at their second log, and they managed to bring it back, sitting out Amaterasu.

With Marth and Falco slowing down for Nintendo, Link was it's only hope to do anything. Back at shore, Bowser was incredibly pissed off at how poorly his tribe was doing. Capcom managed to get their third log, and return it back to shore. It was now Dante's time to show off.

Thanks to the sole efforts of Link, Nintendo got their second log, and Joe Musashi was closing in on the final log for Sega. Once Nintendo returned, Falco sat out.

But it didn't seem to be enough for Nintendo or Dante, as Joe Musashi was heading back with the final log for Sega. It was only a matter of time before...

…

…

…

...all of Sega reached the top of their staircase.

"SEGA WINS REWARD!"

All of Sega hugged and cheered.

"A strong effort by the Sega tribe. You are clearly here to win, and today proved it. Since you won today, you are going to have a warm night back at camp. In addition, someone's going to Exile Island. Who's it going to be?"

They thought it over, and chose someone.

"Dante, sorry man, but your turn." stated Gum.

Dante shrugged, grumbling to himself as he took a map from Jeff, and made his way off to Exile Island.

"Dante will return in time for the immunity challenge. Sega, enjoy your reward to the best of your ability. Nintendo, Capcom? Nothing for you. You can head back to camp, and await the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 5

Dante arrived at Exile Island, and walked into the skull hut. He picked up his immunity idol clue, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"_I really have no use for the idol right now. I mean, looking at my tribe, Capcom, I doubt I'm a target. I'm too strong for them to boot right off the bat. It's obviously going to be Jill first, or even Amaterasu just to be rid of Issun." - Dante_

Dante yawned a little, and laid down lazily on the bench in the hut, closing his eyes.

"Another day, another victory..." he muttered to himself before falling asleep.

"_I mean really, Phoenix and Mega Man can't hold this tribe up without me, so like... they should see who the weak ones are, and cut them loose first. If I go home, Capcom will fall apart. Trust me on that." - Dante_

– – – – –

Sega Day 5

Everyone slept really well that night, thanks to the warm blankets and soft pillows.

"_For once, I didn't have to hear anything about 'This bamboo is too rough!', 'I hate cowlicks!', 'Ugh! Vyse, your hand is on my ass!'. Just... for once it was great to hear something new out of Pudding... nothing!" - Wave_

Vyse stretched out a little bit, and grabbed the red machete from it's place, looking behind him, "Wave? Coconut time?"

"Yeah, sure," yawned Wave, getting out from the shelter, "Sorry.. just don't want to leave the peace and quiet that is our shelter."

Vyse laughed a little, "You can say that again."

"_Our shelter isn't the biggest, but thankfully only four, sometimes five, sleep in that shelter. Musashi sleeps by himself in the forest, and Reala hardly ever sleeps. Plus, with Pudding's comments almost every night, it's nice to hear her keep quiet under the warmth. But enough of that nonsense, time to get down to business." - Vyse_

Vyse and Wave grabbed a couple of coconuts, and Vyse started to cut them open, whilst talking to Wave, "Listen, I trust you the most out here... I got a clue to the hidden immunity idol."

Wave's expression lightened up a little as Vyse reached into his pocket, and lended it to Wave. Wave read it out loud to herself quietly, before nodding.

"I see... so it's not hidden here," noted Wave, "We have to be sent to Exile Island, and only then we can get one."

"_Vyse is the only one I can trust out here legitimately. He's basically our leader for right now, and I like to think of myself as the brains behind the leader. He's a little naïve, so... he needs someone to keep him in order." - Wave_

Vyse smirked, opening one coconut, and taking a sip from it, "You know what I was thinking? We throw reward challenges... and pray we get selected to go."

"We're going to need more people on our side to ensure that happens though." reminded Wave.

"_Just Wave isn't going to be enough. We're two people in a tribe of six. If we go to tribal council, we may not have the numbers, even if the first target seems easy in either Pudding or Musashi. In that case, I have the two perfect allies." - Vyse_

"Gum and Reala, easily," explained Vyse, "Musashi can't be trusted, and honestly, do we really want to put up with Pudding?"

"You know I don't..." muttered Wave, "But I don't trust Gum or Reala really. Reala's a villain, and Gum is Beat's girlfriend. We both know how Beat played this game, and won."

Vyse shrugged, "We need somebody though, right? Those two are the best options."

"_Vyse suggested we align with Gum and Reala which... really doesn't settle well with me. Granted, I find it hard to trust others in this game, and so far Vyse has succeeded in finding that trust. Even if we work with them, I'll only be relying on Vyse to have my back." - Wave_

A little while later into the day, Joe Musashi was out meditating in the forest, keeping to himself.

A few minutes later, Reala floated in from behind and whispered something in his ear, smirking. Joe Musashi nodded at his words.

"Thank you. Keep me posted, Reala." he replied. Reala nodded, and left, leaving Joe Musashi to his meditation.

"_Hmm... Reala is coming off a little more useful then I had anticipated. Perhaps I underestimated a villain of his nature? Doesn't matter, it's good to be aware of the things around you, to anticipate the next blow." - Joe Musashi_

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 5

After returning from the reward challenge, Bowser, of course, had a lot to say.

"GWWAHHHHH! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" roared Bowser, pointing a clawed finger at Falco.

"What's the matter with me?" wondered Falco, "Why don't you ask Marth and Rosalina the same question? We all sucked! Only Link was the #$%#ing king today!"

"_Oh sure. Sure! Blame me for every challenge we lose! It's not like Rosalina and Marth didn't fail along with me today. Bowser's just being a jackass at this point, and really, come on... no one even bothers to stand up for me, and slap this mother$#%#ing koopa." - Falco_

"From now on, you aren't competing in any challenges! As long as we get to sit players out, you will sit out! DEAL?!" shouted Bowser.

Falco flipped him off, and went into the shelter, "Okay, fine, whatever, be my guest and lose everything. I assure you I'm not the $#%$ing problem!"

Bowser shook his head, and stomped off, "Hmph... amateur..."

"_I've had it up to here with Falco! He's been a disgrace in every challenge we put him in, and quite frankly I'm sick of hearing him and his complaints! It's even in my mind to throw the immunity challenge just to get rid of him. But... nah, that's not necessary." - Bowser_

As Bowser stomped off towards the beach, Link and Marth shrugged and followed him. Rosalina sighed, and tended to the fire.

"Another day, another challenge..." she sighed to herself.

Bowser looked behind him and shook his head, "Don't follow me, you two! There's no need to worry about the future of our tribe. Falco goes next, followed by Rosalina, and then you two will duel it out to see who stays with me. Gwahaha!"

Marth sighed, while Link spoke up, "We need to keep the peace in our tribe. Can you at least promise us that once Falco's gone, you'll try to keep your rage at a bare minimum?"

"I can't promise anything, Link!" grunted Bowser, "I'm the King of Nintendo, and I'd say I can do whatever I want."

"_I think maybe Marth was right all along with Bowser. I mean, Bowser's already telling us that once Falco and Rosalina are gone, that he expects us to fight to stay, rather then stick together and vote him off. He's delusional, but... also a suicide bomber. We vote him off, it might be the end of Nintendo's strength." - Link_

"Just remember this, boys, I'm King Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom! You two are my knights in shining armor. The three of us combined plus a little magic from Rosalina... that could make all the difference in today's challenge! I have belief in us to win without useless Falco." bragged Bowser.

Marth turned around and walked away, "Good. Go with that then. We just need to win a challenge.."

"_Right now, I really want Bowser to go, but I'm sticking with Link 100% of the way.. if I lose that bond with Link, I think I'll be out quickly. Falco's next to go, but I hope I can convince Link to keep Rosalina over Bowser next time." - Marth_

– – – – –

Capcom Day 5

Phoenix was off to go collect tree mail this morning. He was still kinda sleepy, but he didn't mind it, he just wanted to get ready for the challenge.

As he was approaching the tree mail, he heard Morrigan's voice, "Hey there... you still look sleepy..."

Phoenix stopped in his tracks, and looked to his left, seeing Morrigan right there. He sweat dropped a little, and chuckled nervously, "Heh.. I know I am.."

"_Morrigan's a succubus, so I need to be careful. She can use her womanly charms to convince any of the guys to follow her. Mega Man is immune to her, being a robot, and Dante and Issun have fallen for her. That leaves me.. and it worries me." - Phoenix_

Morrigan patted the seat next to her, smirking, "Come take a seat.. the tree mail can wait..."

Phoenix shrugged, and walked over to her, sitting down next to her, just a little bit shaky.

"_Phoenix is a rather crafty one. I currently see him as the leader of Capcom, and I really need to get on his good side. If the power is out of my hands, throwing others under the bus might be my ultimate move at this point." - Morrigan_

"I really do hope I'm not a target in the upcoming vote," confessed Morrigan, "I'd give anything to help our tribe... even more so that Jill woman."

"Good point," shrugged Phoenix, "But Jill works hard around camp and in challenges... even if I can't quite figure her out."

"I know you may not want Amaterasu or Mega Man off yet... but just think long and hard about it, handsome," smirked Morrigan, moving in a little closer, "You can trust me to help you out in the long run."

Phoenix got a little more nervous, and got up, "Well alright then! I'll, errr... I'll come to you if I need you."

"_Morrigan is tricky, and she makes a lot of good points about Jill, but right now I need Jill in this game. Morrigan and Dante..? One of them is probably going first, and I need Jill's vote to ensure I'm safe." - Phoenix_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Jill was kneeling behind Mega Man, messing around with his wires and circuits.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Mega Man, a little nervous.

Jill nodded, "Do not worry. I've been through intense scientific training, so I know my way around unknown machinery."

"_Mega Man was having minor troubles this morning charging up. I have good knowledge on how robots work, no matter how complex, and this also allows me to send in data from his structure to Wesker for further inspection." - Jill_

Jill messed around with a few wires, working around with them a little bit. Eventually she nodded to herself, and closed up his back panel, "Finished. Try charging now, Mega Man."

Mega Man nodded, and attempted to charge. After a few seconds it started to work. He smiled brightly at Jill, "Thank you! You're a master at this! I'll come to you if I need something else, but for now, I need to get ready for the challenge."

"_Jill comes off rather weird, but she's definitely useful around camp, and even today when she helped me fix up my charging ability. Now I'll be able to be useful for the immunity challenge today, and help Capcom with another victory." - Mega Man_

Jill nodded, watching Mega Man walk into the shelter. She then walked off, pressing a few buttons on her control panel located on her wrist band.

"Data collected. Uploading it now." she said to herself, uploading the information from Mega Man's blueprints to presumably Wesker.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Dante, returning from Exile Island."

Dante walked in from behind Jeff, and took a spot on the yellow mat.

"Guy's ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Capcom and Sega."

Jill and Gum both did so.

"For today's challenge, four members of your tribe will dive underwater to begin hauling crates out of your boat, which is sunk at the very bottom. Once you have all the crates out, your boat will float back to the top, and you will need to bail out water from the boat to prevent it from sinking again. First two tribes back to shore with their boats, win immunity, and safe from the vote. Losing tribe faces tribal council, and another player goes home. Let's get started."

Nintendo

Rowing: Bowser, Link

Bailing: Marth, Rosalina

Sega

Rowing: Joe Musashi, Vyse

Bailing: Reala, Wave

Capcom

Rowing: Dante, Jill

Bailing: Mega Man, Morrigan

"Survivors ready? GO!"

The rowers for each tribe were also responsible for getting the boat back up to the top. Quick at work were Dante and Jill, using their strength to get each crate out quickly. Bowser was also throwing crates out left and right, but his low water stamina left him little to spare. Link, Vyse, and Joe Musashi were also being strong helps.

Eventually, Dante and Jill's combined efforts allowed Capcom's boat to slowly float to the top. Once it was at the top, Mega Man and Morrigan got right to work bailing out water. After coming up for air, Joe Musashi and Vyse started to make more progress on their way back down, showing more speed compared to Nintendo's Bowser and Link.

While Nintendo was growing closer and closer to getting their boat unfilled with crates, Joe Musashi rammed at the boat to flip it over, knocking the rest of the crates out, and getting Sega's boat to the top. Reala and Wave started working quickly once the boat made it to the top.

Eventually all three tribes were neck and neck, as Bowser mimicked Joe Musashi's tactic of ramming the boat over. Once Bowser succeeded, he picked the boat up, and dragged it up to the top, and then forced Marth and Rosalina to begin bailing water. Capcom had lost their lead due to Morrigan's slowness.

But it wasn't entirely over for Capcom, as Mega Man was working just as fast. Soon, it was all over for Capcom, and Jill and Dante started to row the boat towards shore, with Mega Man and Morrigan continuing to bail water just in case.

Sega started to slow down thanks to Wave accidentally working too fast, and throwing the water back into the boat. This forced Reala to snap at her a little, and get her back on track. Rosalina and Marth eventually got all the water out, and Nintendo was now rowing back to shore, and Bowser was roaring orders.

With Reala getting Sega back on track, Sega was now heading back to shore. All three tribes were now neck and neck rowing to shore. Both Joe Musashi and Vyse were making up for lost time on Sega's behalf, and Capcom was slowly losing their lead, with Dante and Jill's lack of team work or talking.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Sega reached the finish line first.

"SEGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Sega hugged and cheered. It was now down to Nintendo or Capcom. Either Capcom was going to lose after being in the lead for most of the challenge, or Nintendo was going back to tribal.

Soon...

…

…

…

...Capcom got back into the challenge, and crossed the finish line.

"It's over! CAPCOM WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Capcom hugged and cheered.

"Great effort from all three tribes, and it almost paid off in the long run. Sega, Capcom, both tribes are safe tonight at the vote, and no one is going home. Nintendo, you almost had it, but it wasn't enough. Tribal council tonight, and someone else will be going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 6

As soon as the tribe returned from the challenge, Falco clapped his hands.

"Bravo. I truly mean it, bravo!" mocked Falco, "What was that? You could do without me? Excellent! We lost, but hey, who cares? Falco wasn't in the challenge! Whoopee!"

"_Today, Bowser forced me to sit out, and let him and everyone else handle the challenge. Guess what? WE LOST! How's that for a leader, eh? Regardless, we're going to tribal council and I'm pretty sure I'm going home, and that just sucks." - Falco_

Bowser immediately grabbed his torch, and looked at the others, "Well, what we waiting for? LET'S GO!"

Marth raised an eyebrow, "Right now..?"

"Yes now!" growled Bowser, "Is there any point to strategizing tonight? I mean, I already made it clear Falco's going home next, so I'm not waiting. Let's go now!"

"_As soon as we got back from the challenge, Bowser immediately wants to go to tribal council, and ignore the rules. I mean... I guess it's fine and all with me, but... why? I think it's because Bowser's afraid that if we talk, we might change the vote last minute." (shrugs) "I just.. I don't know what to think now." - Marth_

Falco shrugged grabbing his torch, "Alright fine! Let's go, I'm ready to go home anyway. Not like anyone has a brain around here to realize who the true $#%# stain is on Nintendo."

Both Bowser and Falco marched off to tribal council, leaving Rosalina, Marth, and Link behind.

Marth turned to the two of them, "Bowser tonight?"

Link shook his head, "No... the next night we go, he's going home, and that's a promise."

"_I think I made a mistake aligning with Bowser, but it's not too late to change my methods of playing the game. Marth and Rosalina are great alternatives right now, and I can rely on them compared to Bowser, whose arrogance will cost both him and me." - Link_

– – – – –

The Nintendo tribe arrived at tribal council. It was still sunset outside, and hardly even dark out for tribal council to even begin. Jeff was a little surprised, but he was still there.

"Well... this is a surprise. You're here early, so that must mean you already made a decision on who's leaving? Or is there more to it? Bowser, clearly you have a lot on your mind, right?" asked Jeff.

"Exactly! I do! You see, I don't want to bother wasting my time here when we all know it's Falco going home, so we came early! Problem with that?" replied Bowser.

"Rosalina, this is the first time any tribe went to tribal council at sunset, even before it's scheduled to begin. Did you have a say in this, or was it just called for?" asked Jeff.

"Well... Bowser spoke up once we got back to camp... and basically said Falco's going home, and to get our torches, we're leaving right now. I didn't want to argue it off... I mean... unless you're Falco, that is." replied Rosalina.

Falco nodded, shrugging, "I'm ready to go home. I have no hope with this tribe. It's all just obeying Bowser and I'm not playing that game."

"Good! Cause that's the game you need to play, and if you don't want to, then these three will!" roared Bowser.

"Link, is the vote really that obvious? Or are there some factors to take into consideration?" asked Jeff.

Link shook his head.

"I think I'm set on who I'm voting for, Jeff, as well as the next night." replied Link.

Bowser smirked, nodding.

"Okay then, it's time to vote, Link, you're up."

– – –

Bowser's Vote: Buh bye! (Falco)

Falco's Vote: Whatever. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Falco. (He nodded.)

…

Falco. Two votes Falco.

…

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Kattlelox Island, Falco. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Falco said no words as he gave his torch up, just wanting to leave.

"Falco, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Falco left the tribal council area with no words to give.

"Another obvious vote out of the way. Now that this tribe is down to only four players, there must be a back door for this tribe to find in order to stay strong to the end. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Falco's Final Words**

"Alright, next time I apply for something, I'm going to look at who I'm playing with before I agree to play. Listen, this whole thing was just a stupid unnecessary reason for Bowser to take more power. I'm sorry, but Link, Marth, if I don't see Bowser out next, I'm going to get my lawyer. Good bye."

VOTE

Falco – Rosalina, Marth, Link, and Bowser

Marth – Falco

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Keeping Up With My Charade

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Once Nintendo returned from tribal, Bowser and Falco got into a huge fight, and Link was beginning to realize that sticking with Bowser was likely to hurt his game. Rosalina, on the other hand, was just trying to get back into the mixture of things._

_Over at Sega, Reala was proving to be a strategic force, when he revealed to Joe Musashi about a partnership between Gum and Pudding, and a likely one between Vyse and Wave. With Vyse on Exile Island, Reala and Joe Musashi considered working with Gum and Pudding to off set any possible idol._

_At Capcom, Phoenix decided to recruit Jill to be in his alliance with Amaterasu and Mega Man. Even though Jill was seen as an outsider, and possible villain, Phoenix felt more comfortable with her compared to Morrigan or Dante._

_At the reward challenge, Sega beat out both Capcom and Nintendo to win reward. With a warm night ahead of them, Sega sent Dante to Exile Island. On Exile, Dante was pretty confident he could find the immunity idol, and even bragged about his position as the strongest guy._

_Back at Sega, Vyse shared the hidden immunity idol clue with Wave, and devised a plan to make an alliance to control Sega. This would include Gum and Reala, as Pudding was useless and Joe Musashi couldn't be trusted. Despite the alliance, Wave was not too trusting of either Gum or Reala._

_Over at Nintendo's loud camp, Bowser once again pounded into Falco's brain that he was worthless in challenges, and even told him he would be sitting out in the immunity challenge. Bowser later went on to list off the boot order arrogantly to Link and Marth, which only ticked them off more._

_Meanwhile, Morrigan tried to get on Phoenix's good side, and attempt to get herself closer into the game. Seeing him as the ringleader of Capcom, Morrigan wanted to get in good with him, and if she needed to throw Dante under the bus, she would._

_At the immunity challenge, despite some troubles both Sega and Capcom returned with yet another victory. With Falco sitting out, though, Nintendo did come close, but not close enough._

_With zero time for strategy, Bowser immediately packed the tribe up to go to tribal council right away, seeing as those he believed the whole tribe was against Falco. And at the vote, they were. Falco became the second person to leave Survivor Kattlelox Island. 16 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Capcom: Amaterasu, Dante, Jill, Mega Man, Morrigan, and Phoenix**

**Nintendo: Bowser, Link, Marth, and Rosalina**

**Sega: Gum, Joe Musashi, Pudding, Reala, Vyse, and Wave**

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 7

As the tribe arrived back at camp, Bowser cleared his throat.

"Now that that idiot Falco is gone," explained Bowser, hands on his hips, "It's time we actually started winning challenges! I know we have the power, just need it to emerge! Gwhahahaha!"

Link nodded at his words, "I completely agree, and maybe with Falco gone, we'll be able to focus just a little bit more, eh?"

"_I'm glad Falco's gone. I know it would've been a great night to send Bowser home, but Falco was just slacking and making us look bad. At least with Bowser he tries to win for us, despite his arrogance and delusions." - Link_

"But are you sure we'll be good enough to beat the other two tribes?" questioned Rosalina, "I'm just saying, because even with this group, we failed to win."

Bowser laughed loudly, "Don't worry, honey! Just leave it to the King and his men. You can handle the puzzles, and we'll handle the physical stuff. We'll blow up Capcom and Sega before we're even merged. Trust me!"

Rosalina blinked, before nodding and smiling, "If you say so.."

"_Gwahahaha! With Falco gone, I have complete control over my Koopa Kingdom! Link and Marth are my knights, and Rosalina's the little maid. She'll be the next to go, and I can tell she's shaking in her little heels! She now knows; lose, and she's toast!" - Bowser_

Bowser nodded, looking at Link, "Right! Come, Link! Time to go for a little fishing tour, and stock up on protein!" He then marched towards the ocean. Link shrugged and followed him out.

Marth shook his head and spoke up once they were out of sight, "I don't know, Rosalina... I'm conflicted. Bowser's strong, yet so overbearing and annoying. Is it worth not throwing challenges?"

"I'm sure it is. Bowser's loud, but he's also a strong figurehead for the Nintendo tribe," explained Rosalina, "Without him, who'd keep us afloat in challenges? Not saying you and Link are weak, but Bowser... is Bowser."

"_Ever since Link and I joined up with Bowser, I've been just worried about what damage Bowser could do to make us look bad. So far... he's been fine, but given his attitude towards Falco? That could be transferred onto someone else now, and Rosalina's the next option for him to pick on." - Marth_

"I can definitely say we're not staying three tribes for too much longer," noted Marth, looking at Rosalina, "Depending on what we're facing, and how the tribes are mixed up, we may need to take Bowser out ASAP."

Rosalina nodded at his words, watching Link and Bowser fish from a distance.

"_I know for a fact I'll be Bowser's next target should we lose a third immunity challenge. I do know that Link and Marth have promised my safety over Bowser's, but this is Survivor, and I know very well lying is a tool needed to go far." - Rosalina _

– – – – –

Sega Day 7

Deep in the jungle, Vyse, Gum, and Wave were making their way to collect fruit for the evening.

"I've been trying to find Reala all day today," complained Vyse, "Is he sleeping again, or are we just not trying hard enough?"

Gum shrugged, "Reala's always out and about, but at least you can see him more often then Musashi!"

"_Today, I figured it would be a great time to begin our little alliance between myself and Wave, and Reala and Gum. I think this will be a great team, and with the other two options being annoying and anti-social, I think we've hit the jackpot. Being a pirate, it's all about the gold!" - Vyse_

Wave sighed, "I know where he is... in fact I saw where he sleeps during the night. If anything he's napping up there."

"What do you mean?" wondered Gum, curiously.

Wave smirked, and wandered off from the group a little ways ahead. She stopped near a tree, and shook it for a few minutes. Within time, Reala came dangling out of it, groaning at the impact of his fall onto the ground.

"_I've found Reala napping in this little palm tree off near the beach yesterday evening. Since he doesn't even sleep with us in the shelter some nights, this is where he presumably sleeps. Also, considering Reala's almost as lazy as Pudding, he goes here for naps." - Wave_

"Augh.. damn it, woman!" muttered Reala, rubbing his side, "Can't a nightmaren get some rest for one second?"

"You can after our conversation," demanded Wave, "We need you to be in our alliance, is that clear?"

Reala blinked, before giving off a devious smirk, "Why yes, that would be... excellent."

"_Well now, this is a rather interesting development. I already know what their immunity idol clue is.. as does Musashi, so really I have no need for Vyse nor Wave anymore. But with the idea of working with them... gives me an advantage. I can't get all the information in this tribe... so having free access to it with an alliance with them helps a lot in the long run." - Reala_

Vyse cleared his throat, and spoke, "Listen, I trust the three of you to be loyal, and not to screw us over. Pudding and Joe Musashi are the easy first two targets in that order. Pudding's been absolutely worthless everyday, and Musashi, well... we don't know much about him."

Gum nodded, "I'm fine with that, actually. I love Pudding and all as a person, but it's a game, bitch."

"_Look, I wanted to work with Pudding, but lately she's just been an enigma for this tribe. She's super lazy, and with the way Sega's been blasting through blast processing in challenges, well... she's leeching off of our success, doing nothing. I'm sorry, but I don't play with girls like that." - Gum_

Reala looked over at Gum for a minute, smirked, and looking back at Vyse, "Listen, Vyse, this is a great idea. I know I'm a villain, but I have no desire to be playing like one. After all.. look at what that got other villains in this game? Why repeat what they've done, hmm?"

Vyse nodded, "That's true, and I trust you, Reala. In fact, I trust you all. Alliance to the end?"

All of them nodded, and shook hands with one another.

"_Fools. Do they even know better then to let their guards down? I'm not even trying to look like I'm running the show, but secretly I am. Have I already won the game? Of course not! There's still a long road ahead of me... and it's already beginning." (cackles softly) "What do you think now, NiGHTS?" - Reala_

Back at camp, Pudding was eating more of the rice, and in fact, she ate almost all of the cooked rice the tribe had made for the evening.

"Damn, that was a good meal. I don't #$%#ing care if they bitch at me for it," mocked Pudding, "I did it, and I don't care. Maybe that will teach them for treating me like a non-existent bitch."

"_Gum hasn't spoken to me in three days, and I'm starting to wonder what the hell she's been up to lately. Is she abandoning me already? If she is, that bitch will pay for stabbing me in the back! I won't let anything get past this rock star!" - Pudding_

– – – – –

Capcom Day 7

Going down towards the beach area of the island, Phoenix and Morrigan were talking strategy.

"Who knows... maybe Capcom won't ever lose," smirked Morrigan, "After all... we've definitely proven ourselves in the last several challenges, hmm?"

Phoenix nodded, "I can agree with that. Nintendo's likely falling apart because of Bowser or Falco. I can get a good read on people like that."

"_So far, Capcom's been victorious in immunity challenges, but I know a loss is coming, because we nearly lost to Nintendo the other day. I do have an alliance all set up, so I'm not worried about going home. I would worry if you're Morrigan or Dante." - Phoenix_

A few minutes later, Dante walked down towards the beach to talk to Morrigan and Phoenix.

"Hey Dante. What's up?" questioned Phoenix, giving him a light smile.

Dante shrugged, "Nothing much, just a little surprised tree mail hasn't shown up yet. Usually we see it arrive about now. Guess it's late today."

"_Another day, another challenge for me to rock in. From the looks of it, it's looking like a do-it-yourself type of challenge." - Dante_

"So, Dante... how was Exile Island?" asked Morrigan, curiously.

"Boring as hell, babe! I kinda wish I had you over there for some company, you know? Plus, somewhere on that island is a hidden immunity idol." explained Dante, smirking.

"_I don't have anyone good with me besides Morrigan. So like, building trust with other players might increase my lifetime in this game. Better be worth it. I don't want to look like a laughing stock to Vergil or Trish." - Dante_

He pulled the immunity idol clue from his pocket, and shared it with Phoenix and Morrigan. Both were a little surprised, while Morrigan was more ticked then surprised.

"_Dante, you blubbering idiot. Phoenix isn't entirely trustworthy. He'll slyly give this information to Mega Man, and he'll definitely find it, if he goes to Exile. Dante's handsome, but he lacks a brain I believe." - Morrigan_

"The more help the better, right?" asked Dante, "Besides, I want you both to trust me. I can tell you right now, the target I have in mind is Jill. She's creepy, weird, and speaks into her wristband a lot."

"Why should... uhh.." wondered Phoenix, still a little caught off guard by Dante's move, "Why should that be a reason? She's clearly strong."

Dante shrugged, "It's not like we have many options, do we? Mega Man is useful, and while Issun is annoying, Amaterasu is not. Jill's really our only option. Besides, we won't stay six members for long. Eliminating the threats, right?"

Phoenix took his words in a warning type of way, and nodded, "Right."

"_I know what Dante's main plan is. He's right, we won't be a small tribe for long, but I took his last words 'eliminating the threats' to heart. Am I a threat to him? I could be, so that puts a target on Dante's back. He did make a bozo move, and that might teach him a lesson later on." - Phoenix_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Amaterasu, Mega Man, and Jill were talking about things.

"So, Jill!" perked up Issun, hopping up and down on Amaterasu's nose, "Tell us more about this Wesker guy!"

Jill didn't look up from her bowl of rice, but continued to talk, "Albert Wesker is a master scientist who will become Earth's new God. I am one of his loyal servants hoping to make those wishes come true."

Mega Man whispered to Amaterasu quietly, "She's a villain, in other words.." Jill still overheard him though, but didn't make a scene out of it.

"_All I can get out of this Wesker fellow is that he's a villain, and one of those insane villains too! I mean, I already deal with a scientist named Dr. Wily! I don't want to fight off another Dr. W, in other words!" - Mega Man_

Amaterasu barked softly, shaking her head before continuing to eat. Issun shrugged, "Ammy just said he seemed like a nice guy?"

Jill didn't respond to him either, still eating her rice.

"_Ammy doesn't think Jill's going to murder us in our sleep, but she is slightly making us nervous. Especially with, ya know, in regards to who her master is. We've seen posters of him back when we competed in MvC3, but never fought him." (Amaterasu barks again) "And we don't ever want to." - Amaterasu via Issun_

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 7

Marth and Rosalina returned to camp carrying a toolbox and tree mail.

"We got a big one today, guys!" called Marth. Within minutes, Link and Bowser joined up with the two.

"_Today in tree mail, we were given a tool box. According to tree mail, we were competing for both reward and immunity today. Apparently, we are supposed to build a good enough shelter for island living. Of course, I was excited because... we have Bowser! ….Weird for me to say that, but Bowser does build his own castles, so like... we have a chance? Maybe." - Marth_

"We have today and tomorrow to build a fantastic shelter," said Link, reading the tree mail for everyone, "All of us have to compete, being only four players, but that won't stop us, right?"

Bowser guffawed loudly, "Of course not! We'll show those pathetic tribes who they're dealing with! Follow my lead boys and Rosalina! I will teach you how to build a great shelter. Gwhahahaha!"

"_Finally! I've been waiting for a challenge like this! Look bub, I build my own freaking castles on a daily basis! Sure, I lack the materials out here, but I can make a wooden fortress all the same way! Why? I'M AWESOME! THAT'S WHY!" - Bowser_

So soon Nintendo started work on the shelter. Link and Marth used their swords to chop wood in the right amount according to Bowser. Rosalina used the face paint given to them Day 1 to paint the wood when it was cut.

"Those look beautiful!" remarked Bowser, overlooking Rosalina's work, "Keep it up, and don't stop! We need to win for once! Immunity, and rewa- Wait... what reward are we winning, Link!?"

Link blinked, "First place wins a swimming pool built near the beach, along with wine. Second place wins comfort items or luxury items, depending on which tribe is in second. Third gets presumably a date at tribal council with Jeff."

"WORK HARDER, DAMN IT!" roared Bowser, jumping up and down, with enough force to rock the beach, "WE NEED THAT SWIMMING POOL!"

"_Are you kidding me? A freaking swimming pool? OH HELL YEAH! Listen, I would love to soak up in a swimming pool and enjoy the beauties of winning and this island in general. HAH! It would be utterly wonderful." - Bowser_

Rosalina shook her head at Bowser for a few minutes before continuing her work on painting. She chose to keep quiet during the painting, only responding to questions if asked.

It took most of the day into the night. Their shelter slowly was turning into a smaller version of Bowser's castle, but almost kiddy styled. Bowser shook his head at the design, but shrugged.

"Oh well! Not like we have many options!" muttered Bowser, walking off.

"_Our shelter may not be perfect, but at the same time, it looks much better then the one we've been sleeping in for seven nights. Hopefully we win this challenge, because I'll be honest, I'm so sick of losing challenges." - Link_

– – – – –

Sega Day 7

After Vyse read the tree mail out loud to the other players, Pudding immediately spoke up.

"Not doing it!" she said, shaking her head, "No one listens to my ideas anyway, so why bother?"

She went down to the beach for a swim, leaving Wave to shake her head in disgust.

"_Another day, another challenge where Pudding doesn't bother to help us win. I mean, I guess it's good that she's not in the challenge where she could potentially screw us over, but really? She's on our tribe! She needs to do something other then bitch and complain." - Wave_

In one of the more rarer moments Joe Musashi was actually around at camp, he as well spoke up, "If I may interject. But I would not like to take part in this challenge. All due respect."

Vyse shrugged, "That's fine, Joe! After all, we got a good building group in myself, Wave, Reala, and Gum. Feel free to take a break today, okay?"

Joe Musashi nodded, and just like that, vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"_House building is something I do not find the most bit interesting. I know I have been a strong asset to the tribe since the beginning, but I know if we lose, I will not fear for my life. Therefore, I will leave this in the hands of the others." - Joe Musashi_

Reala nodded, looking at the others, "Well then... I suppose we should get started. Vyse? Weren't you talking about how you invisioned the shelter on our way back from tree mail?"

Vyse nodded, smiling brightly, "Oh yeah! Guys, we're going to transform our shelter into a shipwrecked remains of our boat. Look at it this way, it's a realistic scenario, and if we do a good job making it look realistic, and reforming it to look like a stable shelter, well... bonus points galore!"

"_Not a day goes by where I miss being a sky pirate. Sure it's been seven days, but heck, I miss it! So taking charge in this shelter building contest could earn me some respect for my creativity and leadership. Plus, who doesn't want a swimming pool?" - Vyse_

"Sounds a little over the top, but... heck I love over the top! Let's do it!" agreed Gum, doing an arm pump.

With that said, everyone got right to work. The shelter needed to be redone anyway, so it was good this challenge became a reality for them. Vyse and Gum tore down the old shelter, while Wave and Reala worked on making a boat using the tools they were given, and some wood.

"_Vyse's idea sounds crazy, but what do I care? Crazy can both be good and bad.. and in this case, it could be good for Vyse, or hurt him. This whole challenge depends on if the judge wants a shelter worth living in, or if he wants something more... realistic. Keeping up with my charade of being the artist, perfect oppurtunity for me, hmm?" - Reala_

Once the boat was complete, Vyse and Gum took it and placed it where their original shelter used to be. They then decided to tear it apart, making it look like a giant tsunami carried them to the beach, and crashed them into two coconut trees, perfectly placed near their old shelter location.

Vyse nodded, looking over the work done so far, "So far so good, now, we have to pretend that we're adapting to the situation, and making a shelter out of our remains. Our tarp should come in handy, right?"

Gum nodded, smirking, "Exactly! God, I hope we don't lose this one. We've been so dominant, and to lose here would be lame!"

"_This shelter can't possibly lose us this challenge! I want that swimming pool, gosh dang it! I didn't buy a bikini just for island living, I bought it to swim with! Just having a pool would be close enough, right?" - Gum_

– – – – –

Capcom Day 7

After reading the tree mail, and looking through their supplies and tools, Phoenix cleared his throat.

"So are we agreeing on sitting out Morrigan and Amaterasu?" he asked, "I want to make sure we're good on that decision. Immunity is on the line, after all."

"Don't worry!" chirped Issun, after hearing Amaterasu bark, "Ammy says you guys can handle it perfectly! We have faith in you!"

"_Ammy doesn't think we would be useful in this challenge. We could paint, but what good is painting if the shelter they end up making is bad, right? I sure wouldn't want that!" (Amaterasu barks) "Yeah, I wouldn't want that either." - Issun via Amaterasu_

"The only idea I can come up with is to make a simple shelter," explained Mega Man, "Have a nice little balcony, maybe? Sleeping areas under or on the balcony. Palm fronds on top for a tarp, no less? As long as we get second or better, we'll have a real tarp."

"Perhaps even placing our flag on the shelter?" suggested Phoenix, "And maybe even using the face paint to paint our names on the shelter?

Jill nodded at both of them, "We should assign eachother missions. Have one person do one thing, and another person do another."

"_I'm a lawyer, not an architect, so this isn't my challenge to star in. Regardless, I have to give it my all, and give Capcom another victory. Nintendo almost beat us in the last immunity challenge, so we need to improve to ensure we're still the best team!" - Phoenix_

So everyone was assigned roles in making the shelter. Mega Man and Jill worked on placing the shelter together, while Phoenix working on getting the flag on after the shelter had been semi-completed, followed by painting everyone's names on the shelter.

The shelter looked pretty simple. Not as complex as Sega's or Nintendo's shelters, but it looked very livable, and bi enough to have six people sleep in it.

All that was left was Dante tying the structure together, to ensure it didn't fall apart. Unfortunately, he was distracted by Morrigan, who was whispering to him.

"You know that was a foolish decision," scolded Morrigan, "Phoenix might tell everyone about your clue."

Dante shrugged, "If he does, so what? We're more likely to find the idol if we keep sharing clues with eachother. They only have one clue. What's a second clue going to do?"

"_Morrigan's a little pissed at me for telling Phoenix about the clue, but I don't really care. I mean, that's me opening up to him, showing he can trust me. Every other clue I get will be shared with Morrigan. Besides, if I show Phoenix, he might show me his if he's ever sent there, you know?" - Dante_

Morrigan was ticked, "What's it going to do? Some people have found idols with two clues, Dante. Sometimes with none. If we lose, one of us is going home, and it may not be Jill as they say it is."

"Then we scramble, right?" shrugged Dante, lazily tying the structures together, "You can easily manipulate Issun into getting Amaterasu to vote Jill? At least tie it?"

"We don't even know how their vote works..." sighed Morrigan.

"_Dante's clueless when it comes to the game. I mean like, I can easily charm him into my womanly needs, but that's about as useful as he can be. He sees mostly everything with a carefree mind. He fails to see that we might be outsiders." - Morrigan_

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 8

It was early in the morning, and after a good nights sleep in their new shelter. Bowser roared out a big yawn.

"Oh yeah... we totally owned it today." smirked Bowser, stretching out.

"_Last night was the best night in the game! We got a new shelter, new tools, and I'm ready for my swimming pool to be built! Don't mess around, bring the workers now, Probst!" - Bowser_

As everyone was waking up, a boat arrived containing Jeff Probst and an older gentleman.

"Sup guys!" called Jeff, getting the Nintendo tribe up and ready.

Link and Marth greeted both Jeff and the old man, and led them to the shelter.

"This is Barrel Casket, and he's in charge of helping me evaluate each shelter, and determining which one is deemed the best," explained Jeff, "And from the looks of it, I'm sure you have a lot to tell us."

Bowser laughed out loud, "Gwahahaha! We sure do! A grand tour by the King will be served to you for free, if you don't mind!"

"Oh please! I'd love a tour." smiled Barrel, and with that, Bowser started to show off the shelter to them.

"_Bowser's been very eager to win today's challenge. It's clear he really wants that swimming pool. I really hope his enthusiasm is enough to win us today's challenge, because I do not wish to attend tribal council a third time." - Rosalina_

"Rosalina painted the whole shelter using our face paint," explained Bowser, "Which obviously we didn't use because we were able to use all of it to paint this place! Complete with..." Bowser pointed to this trademark symbol, his face, at the front of the shelter wall, "My own face! Pretty snazzy, eh?"

"It's very much you, Bowser," smiled Jeff, "Did anyone else have a say in what the shelter was, or was it all you?"

Bowser smirked, "It was all me, baby! I'm the King, and I don't take no for an answer! I need to be there for the Nintendo tribe, and show them who's really in charge. If I lose today, I failed as a King. Besides, you can clearly see we've already won!"

"We still have to look at Sega's and Capcom's camps," explained Barrel, "But trust me, we'll let you know if you've won."

Bowser grumbled to himself, and nodded.

Marth and Link waved both Jeff and Barrel off, with Marth whispering to Link, "Did he blow it?"

Link shrugged, "If he did, he's going home. Does it matter?" Marth shook his head.

"_Bowser was very insistent that he'd do majority of the work on our new shelter for the challenge. Link and I wanted to object, but then we thought if we let Bowser do something, and it sucks, we'd use that as a reason to vote him off." - Marth_

– – – – –

Sega Day 8

Vyse could see Jeff's boat coming from a distance, and he turned to face Reala, Gum, and Wave.

"Okay guys, they're coming to see our shelter," he explained, "Get in your swimsuits and bikinis, make it look realistic."

"_Today is the day I either shine, or fall apart as a leader. If we win, oh my God, would that be awesome! I know this is getting a little overboard, but I don't care. I believe realism, and pulling in my background as a pirate might be fitting for this challenge." - Vyse_

Wave blushed, "W-We don't need to get that realistic, Vyse, you know?"

"Besides, I don't even have a swimsuit to begin with." shrugged Reala, floating in the air as if he was sitting on something.

"Oh, don't be so nervous Wave," laughed Gum, grabbing her bikini, "I don't think anyone's going to stare at you. Well.. maybe Vyse?"

"I didn't say it like that!" snapped Vyse, before taking a deep breath, "Just... please? Let's not create a big ruckus, and scare them off? Trust me, it'll be worth it."

"_I don't really like showing off so much skin, or feathers mind you, and well... I did bring a bikini, but I don't really use it. I just swim in my riders gear. I only brought it just in case. I guess just this once I'll use it.." - Wave_

Eventually, Jeff and Barrel arrived at the Sega camp. Everyone aside from Reala was in their bathing suits. Pudding and Joe Musashi did not participate, having sat out of the challenge.

"Oh!" smiled Vyse, shaking Jeff's and Barrel's hands, "Glad you could make it. We've been on this island for a while now. Visitors are always welcome."

Reala bowed in front of them, and smirked, "Please, what do you make of our little shelter? We didn't have much supplies, but we were lucky to find a tool box, and turn our boat into... shall you say... a mini shelter."

"_Vyse's whole idea was to role play out this fictional scenario, and honestly it kicked ass! Reala and Wave didn't seem too hype about it, but hey, I think it's working!"- Gum_

Jeff walked around their shelter, and nodded, "Using as little as you can, huh? I think it worked out well, what do you think, Barrel?"

Barrel nodded, writing a few things down on his notepad, "Splendid indeed! Looks a little small tho-"

"Doesn't have to fit all six of us," quickly put in Vyse, "Musashi doesn't sleep with us, and Reala sometimes sleeps elsewhere. It's good to fit four or even five people."

"..well then," smiled Barrel, finishing up his notes, "I think I've seen everything I needed to. Shall we see our home tribe, Capcom?"

Jeff nodded, "Yes, we shall! Good luck, Sega, and if you guys win, you'll see us again, shortly."

All four players waved goodbye to them. Off by the jungle, Pudding just sat there and watched them, rolling her eyes.

"_Role play? How boring of an idea. Please, I don't want to be sleeping in that horrid shelter they built just to simply impress the judges. Hmph! If we lose, I hope Vyse admits his failure." - Pudding_

– – – – –

Capcom Day 8

Once Jeff and Barrel hit the beach of Capcom, Phoenix and Mega Man greeted them.

Barrel shook Mega Man's hand, and tilted his glasses a little, "You look just like Volnutt, young man..."

"Who's that?" wondered Mega Man, being the classic Mega Man, and not the _Legends_ one.

"Do not worry, I'll tell him all about you," smiled Barrel, following Jeff to the shelter as Phoenix explained everything.

"_Today, Jeff Probst came by to inspect our shelter. I think just because we didn't go over the top, and just went with the basic supplies... I think we'll at least avoid tribal council. I can only cross my fingers and hope!" - Mega Man_

"We don't know how crazy things are getting over at Sega or Nintendo," explained Phoenix, "So we went with a simpler tone. A nice two story shelter. Small balcony right here, and a crawl space underneath. Snazzy huh?"

Phoenix hopped onto the balcony to take a seat. However, thanks to Dante's carelessness, Phoenix's weight when he hopped onto the balcony caused the supports to give out, and cause the balcony to crash down into the crawl space. Unfortunately for Amaterasu and Issun, it landed on top of them.

"Hey! What gives!" snapped Issun, dusting himself off, while Amaterasu shook her body like a dog would do.

"_Oh my God... it was just so embarrassing when that happened. Right in front of the judges too! Last night it was working beautifully, if a bit ruggedly and shaky. I'm pretty sure Dante did not tie it well enough to keep it from falling apart, at least, that's my guess." - Phoenix_

"Oh my... it looks like someone didn't tie it down good enough.." noted Barrel, making a few notes in his notepad.

Phoenix groaned a little, and whispered over to Morrigan, "Where the hell is Dante?"

Morrigan whispered back to him, "Bathroom break. Literally even before they arrived, too."

"_Dante really screwed up this time. He wandered off on a bathroom break, and I have a suspicion that he wanted to avoid us yelling at him for his laziness. Whatever the case is, Dante screwed up, and embarrassed us in front of the handsome Jeff Probst." - Morrigan_

"Have we gotten everything we needed, Barrel?" asked Jeff.

Barrel checked his notes, and nodded, "Indeed we have. Let's get on our way, please."

"Alright guys, here's how it'll work. If you see a boat arrive, that means you've won immunity, and will either win a swimming pool, or comfort items. If you don't see one period... that means you have a date with me at tribal. See you at some point, okay?" explained Jeff.

With that said, both Jeff and Barrel left the island on their boat.

"_Ammy believes that we probably lost the challenge today thanks to Dante's laziness. Wait, what?" (Amaterasu barks a little bit.) "Oh! That's why? Okay, now I agree with Ammy. I guess we're voting Dante off first, I think. Is that what Phoenix told you?" (Amaterasu nodded, but barked.) "Oh, okay. Still hasn't been decided. Okay then." - Amaterasu via Issun_

– – – – –

Jeff and Barrel were looking over the results for the challenge, and coming to an agreement.

"Okay so... we're pretty much sending Capcom to tribal council?" asked Jeff.

Barrel nodded, "Oh yes. That little incident today? Boom. No chance, sorry, it's a shame, too. It comes down to Sega and Nintendo."

"I believe Nintendo was too much from one person, being Bowser, and not so much effort by the others. Sega on the other hand, had a great scenario, but at the same time, a shelter not able to fit everyone. But... which one was better?"

Both Jeff and Barrel spoke for a few more minutes before agreeing to terms, and calling in the construction workers for the swimming pool.

– – – – –

Nintendo Night 8

Bowser, Marth, Link, and Rosalina were sitting around the fire, awaiting results from Jeff.

"If we lose today's challenge, I'm going to be so pissed off, I'll just burn down the camp." grunted Bowser.

Marth shook his head, "Please don't. We need somewhere to sleep, after all."

"_It's already nightfall, and no sign of Probst and the old man! Come on, this shelter was so amazing! You can't go wrong with it, god damn it!" - Bowser_

Soon, the boat returned to the Nintendo beach. Jeff hopped out of it alone, carrying something with him.

"Hmm, what's Jeff got?" wondered Link, curiously.

"Hey guys!" called Jeff, walking towards the beach, "I got some great news. First off... you guys finally won your first challenge."

All of Nintendo hugged and cheered.

"_This was great news coming from Jeff. We have immunity, we have comfort items no matter what, and the best part is no tribal council. All we need to worry about now is just... well surviving." - Rosalina_

"That's awesome!" shouted Bowser, the happiest he's been in nine days.

"The bad news...? You weren't first." continued Jeff, handing the box over to Link, "Another tribe built a better shelter, and you only win the comfort items."

"What?!" growled Bowser, crossing his arms. "Who won then?!"

– – – – –

Sega Night 8

All of Sega cheered loudly upon seeing the boat filled with construction workers come towards their camp.

"WE WON! WE WON! WOO HOO!" cheered Vyse loudly, hugging both Gum and Wave tightly.

Pudding also cheered upon seeing it, clapping her hands, "Awesome! Another sweet relaxing spot! Make it snappy boys, we don't got all day!"

"_I'm genuinely surprised! I figured Vyse was being a little out there when he did the role play move. Regardless, we have the swimming pool, and that will be more relaxing compared to a simple log to lay on." - Pudding_

Reala floated over to where Joe Musashi was and smirked, "Looks like Pudding will have a better place to sleep..."

Joe Musashi nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Lynching off of our success is not something I take lightly."

"But it's also something good for us." smirked Reala.

"_Pudding is just basically carrying around a sign that says 'Take Me To The Final 3!'. She's a freeloader, opens her mouth too frequently, and she's tight with Gum. Or so she thinks..." (chuckles softly) "So that adds to my power, when you think about it." - Reala_

– – – – –

Capcom Day 9

Since no boat came last night, it was apparent to the Capcom tribe that they had lost the challenge, and that they were heading to tribal council that night.

Phoenix wasn't very happy about the whole thing, pacing around the fire while Mega Man, Amaterasu, and Jill spoke.

"That really stinks..." muttered Mega Man, resting his head against his hand.

"_Jeff told us to expect a boat last night if we had won the challenge. Well... it's Day 9, and no boat has arrived yet. That basically means we either lost, or they broke down. But... I think we lost. I mean, that whole shelter falling apart business basically cost us." - Mega Man_

Jill didn't seem that concerned, sharpening the shelter, "It's a loss we can repair. Dante should pay for his mistake."

"But he's our strongest guy!" complained Phoenix, a tad freaked out, "But... I suppose it can't be helped. It's either him or Morrigan, and Morrigan has actually been helpful lately."

Mega Man shrugged, "Dante needs to go eventually, as he'll be a dangerous competitor at the merge."

"_What do you think, Ammy? Are you sure it's smart to vote Dante off right away?" (Amaterasu nodded, barking once.) "Ahh, if you say so. I really hope Morrigan understands. You know I don't wanna disappoint the beautiful woman!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

"Besides, he shared the idol clue with me," explained Phoenix, "I can tell you what I remember, and we need to depend on eachother to find it before Morrigan."

Everyone nodded at Phoenix, and he started to tell them what he knew of the immunity idol clue.

"_It's a smart move to eliminate Dante. He screwed up the challenge for us, and he also could find the immunity idol. The only downside to voting him off is weakening our tribe. But... it's for the best." - Phoenix_

Meanwhile, down in the forest, Dante and Morrigan were talking.

"I'm sorry Dante, but you cost us the challenge, and I have no doubt they're targeting you tonight." sighed Morrigan.

Dante rolled his eyes, placing his hands behind his head, "Please... I did what I could. It was Phoenix's fat ass that knocked the shelter over. I knew it was a bad idea to have a balcony."

"Dante, you used like three pieces of rope," muttered Morrigan, "You should have used about nine or ten like Mega Man said."

"_Morrigan told me that I'm probably going home tonight, and yeah... that's such a dumb move Capcom could make right now. You're going to boot me over Jill? Seriously? That's not happening. If it does, I hope this tribe falls and doesn't recover." - Dante_

"Like I said, my only plan is to convince Issun to convince Amaterasu to vote against Jill," explained Morrigan, "If my charms work hard enough, we can tie it up. You can beat Jill in fire making."

Dante smirked, "Always worth my time. Do your best, baby."

"_Issun is very manipulable. He's been a huge flirt towards me and likes to sleep inbetween my breasts most of the time. Maybe if I try my best to.. convince him... Dante can stay, and I'll feel safer." - Morrigan_

– – – – –

The Capcom tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"In this game, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"Early on, you guys dominated. Now you hit a small stump. Phoenix, you're a lawyer, so do you have a conclusion on why this tribe is falling?" asked Jeff.

"I believe we're not as focused as we once were. We do have some strong players, but I believe some of our players aren't using their strength as much as they once were, early on." replied Phoenix.

Dante shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Jill, do you agree with Phoenix? Who's beginning to slack off?" asked Jeff.

"Dante. Dante's been a slacker from the beginning, and he's lacking the qualities he once had Day 1. Today, he single handedly lost the challenge for us, and he must pay for his crime." replied Jill.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Dante, "So I didn't tie something well enough? Big deal! I have the muscles to carry us in the challenges. I might be lazy, but I'm strong. Keep me."

"Dante, if it's you tonight, what happens to this tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Death. Death all the way. I'm a demon hunter, so I know what I'm saying when I say death. They won't be able to take Sega or Nintendo. Trust me. Mega Man, you'll become the man of the Capcom tribe, and I doubt even you can handle it." replied Dante.

Phoenix shook his head in annoyance.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Issun, just to clarify, you are not making the vote. Amaterasu will vote, to prevent you from changing anything she may not want. Amaterasu, you're up."

– – –

Dante's Vote: Bitch. (Jill)

Phoenix's Vote: You are a slacker, and I don't keep slackers. (Dante)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Dante. (He nodded, annoyed a little.)

…

Jill. One vote Jill, one vote Dante.

…

Jill. Two votes Jill, one vote Dante. (She didn't react.)

…

Dante. Tied two votes Dante, two votes Jill.

…

…

Dante. Three votes Dante, two votes Jill, one vote left. (Dante gathered his things, having no faith now.)

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Kattlelox Island, Dante. That's four, it's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Dante shook his head, grabbing his torch and giving it up, "Suck it, Capcom."

"Dante, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Dante shook his head, leaving the area without more words.

"You all survived your first tribal council. Was it worth voting off the strong demon hunter? Or will his words become true for the Capcom tribe? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Dante's Final Words**

"All for not tying something together. Whatever, I really hope there was more to my elimination then just that alone. Seriously, it seemed like an easy decision to blindside me over say... JILL! I really hope my prediction about her comes true, because... that'd be funny to watch her kill you all."

VOTE

Dante – Jill, Mega Man, Amaterasu, and Phoenix

Jill – Dante and Morrigan

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Humans Will Believe Anything

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After returning from the vote, Bowser made it quite clear who was going out next, and Rosalina could feel the heat. However, Marth made her feel comfortable by telling her that Bowser was still going home next, but predicted a tribal swap soon._

_At the Sega tribe, Vyse, Wave, Gum, and Reala all made a strong alliance together, agreeing to stick together to the end, and send Joe Musashi and Pudding out next. Reala had his plans to use this alliance to his advantage, despite having strange knowledge of Vyse's clue._

_Over at Capcom, Morrigan expressed to Phoenix that she didn't feel comfortable, and tried to give him pointers on who to vote off first. When Dante returned from Exile Island, he tried to earn Phoenix's trust by sharing the idol clue with him, but to the dismay of Morrigan._

_For the combined reward and immunity challenge, the tribes were instructed to construct a shelter to be judged by Jeff Probst and an island expert. Nintendo was led by Bowser the whole challenge, wanting his shelter to resemble his castle. Sega was led by Vyse, who wanted to play out a fictional scenario where they were ship wrecked, and made great use out of their supplies. Capcom had no leadership, but worked together really well. That, however, crashed and burned when Dante failed to keep the shelter sturdy, causing it to fall when Phoenix sat on the balcony._

_The reward at stake for the winner was a swimming pool. While Nintendo had a good shelter, the island expert saw more effort with Sega's team work, and gave them the full reward. Ultimately, thanks to Dante, Capcom was sent to their first tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Phoenix was very upset at Dante's laziness and performance at the last challenge, and got his entire alliance to target Dante. Mega Man was concerned that he was the strongest member, but Phoenix reminded that a swap might be coming, and Dante could become an enemy. Meanwhile, Dante and Morrigan tried to keep themselves safe by trying to tie it up, using Issun as a way to convince Amaterasu to keep Dante._

_At tribal council, because of Issun having no influence on Amaterasu's vote, Dante lost all hope, and he became the third person to leave Survivor Kattlelox Island. 15 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Capcom: Amaterasu, Jill, Mega Man, Morrigan, and Phoenix**

**Nintendo: Bowser, Link, Marth, and Rosalina**

**Sega: Gum, Joe Musashi, Pudding, Reala, Vyse, and Wave**

– – – – –

Capcom Day 10

Morrigan rested her torch against the shelter, and turned to face the other tribe members.

"Well I must say," she began, crossing her arms, "What a load of crock. As much as an idiot Dante was... you vote him off over this... this woman?" She pointed at Jill.

Phoenix crossed his arms, "Jill's a valued member of the team. All you've ever done is lay around and flirt with Dante. We kept you because at least you show some competence."

"_Last night, we voted Dante off, and I think that was successful. Morrigan's upset, but it's not like she can do anything about it. She knows she's toast if we lose immunity again, and I think she's aware of that too." - Phoenix_

"Whatever... if you all end up getting killed by her, that's your business, and not mine." scoffed Morrigan, floating away from the area.

Jill didn't respond to Morrigan's words, and simply kept a straight face, "She sounds bitter."

"Of course she is!" snapped Issun, "Hot yes. Bitter definitely!"

"_Morrigan promised me a lot of... heavenly things yesterday night, Ammy! But now..? I'm glad we sent Dante home!" (Amaterasu barked in agreement) "Good! I'm over Morrigan now. I love sexy ladies, yes, but not the bitchy ones. Oh heck no! Flash your boobies all you want, Morrigan, but I ain't batting an eye!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

Phoenix shook her head as Morrigan left, turning to look at Mega Man, "We're going to have to win the reward challenge... I don't want to risk them sending Morrigan to Exile Island."

Mega Man nodded in agreement.

"_Morrigan's on her own, and if she gets her hands on an immunity idol, who knows what she'll do to our alliance. She seems focused on Jill, but... if she holds all the power, she might take me or Phoenix out, and that worries me considerably." - Mega Man_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Morrigan was walking by herself, arms crossed, thinking about what she needed to do in order to survive.

"_I may be by myself, but my game is far from over. Looks like I'll need to turn the charm down, and turn the strategy up a little. I also need to show my strength in challenges, because I am certainly not one to be underestimated." - Morrigan_

Morrigan walked up to a tree, and used a sharp rock to carve into it a few crude drawings out of boredom.

"_Phoenix is dense. He's a lawyer, but no strategist. Mega Man's a robot, and Phoenix's errand boy. Jill is just... way, way too untrustworthy. Amaterasu...? Hmm, can't say much about a goddess, but she's alright. Simply put, I'm on the wrong tribe." - Morrigan_

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 10

Bowser was still ticked off that his tribe did not win the swimming pool. None the less, after complaining for most of Day 9, he chose to ignore it Day 10.

"Who needs a swimming pool anyway!?" grumbled Bowser, "We have the best shelter in all of Kattlelox. Do we really need a swimming pool to prove it?"

Marth shrugged, and responded sarcastically, "Sure beats having comfort items, huh?"

"_Bowser is hard to please. He always finds something to complain about. Sure, since Falco's been gone he's complained less, but not less enough. I really want to throw the challenge just to eliminate him, but Link says it wouldn't be good for our morale." - Marth_

"Bah! Nonsense," replied Bowser, getting up from the shelter, and walking towards the jungle, "Come Link! We need food." With that said, he and Link left for the jungle to gather fruit.

Marth shook his head, and looked over at Rosalina, who was tending to fire.

"I'm worried about Link," noted Marth, "He seems too pro-Bowser to me."

"Link is only trying to keep Bowser happy. I can sense he wants him out just as much as you do." replied Rosalina.

"_After Pichu left, I've been on my own. However, Link and Marth have promised me safety at the next vote, and Bowser will indeed be sent home. While he is our strongest, we've grown weary of his attitude." - Rosalina_

Marth nodded a little, "I guess so... I suppose you're just thankful you're not the princess he kidnaps all the time, huh?"

Rosalina shook her head, "I am not a princess. Guardian of the Galaxy is more like it, Marth. Don't worry, a lot of people make that mistake."

"It's just, I see the crown, the lovely gown," smiled Marth, "I just kinda figured, you know?"

"_I trust both Link and Rosalina, but I like Rosalina more. She's very beautiful in appearance, and has a sweet nature about her. Link's a hero and all, but the truth is that Link's kinda seeming like out for himself. At least I can depend on Rosalina at a time like this." - Marth_

Meanwhile, out in the jungle, Bowser and Link were pulling mangoes from their branches. Well, more like Link doing it by himself, and Bowser walking behind him.

"I like you Link," smirked Bowser, "You may be a no good hero, but you'd make a great guard for my army of koopas. Why hasn't Ganondorf ever thought of that ingenious idea?"

"Because I'm a hero," reminded Link, "Remember. Our allegiance is only for Survivor. Once off the island, we'll likely be enemies again if our worlds meet."

Bowser smirked, "And you're more of a challenge then Mario ever was! I like competition! Gwahahaha!"

"_Plumbers? Bah! Useless. Swordsmen? There's a challenge for you! Why hasn't Mario taken up notes from Link? He could learn a lot on how to beat me fairly. Grabbing me by the tail and throwing me at bombs is not fair at all!" - Bowser_

– – – – –

Sega Day 10

With the new swimming pool built, majority of the Sega tribe loved it. Only Joe Musashi and Reala hardly used it, with Pudding being it's main visitor.

"Ahhh... nothing beats a nice, cool swim on a hot day like today." smiled Pudding, closing her eyes.

"_Okay, okay, I changed my mind. Maybe Vyse isn't as big an idiot as I thought he was. Thankfully, he, Gum, and Reala actually made our 'shelter' a little more livable. Thank god... goes to show how much we wanna show off, huh?" - Pudding_

A few minutes later, Wave walked up to the swimming pool, ready for a dip herself, "Okay Pudding, your turn for fire duty."

Pudding didn't bat an eye, "Nah, no thanks. I'm comfortable over here. Get Musashi to do it or something. Give him something to do before we vote him off."

Wave crossed her arms, and looked at Pudding sternly, "No, it's your turn. He worked on it all day yesterday, and don't give me that 'we don't even see him do it' crap. We may not see him, but the fire keeps going with wood mysteriously piling up in the fire."

"Shut up, 'Mom', I just got this pool, and I'm not going to let it go to waste." muttered Pudding.

"_Wave really is a bitch. She's bossy, stuck up, and thinks she's the smartest woman in the world. Well guess what, you #$%#, you aren't. Just leave me alone, and stop pretending to me my mother. For God's sake, I'm older then you!" - Pudding_

Wave growled, "Other people are allowed to use it too, Pudding! Damn it, why must everything be a chore with you? At this rate, you'll be out first if we lose, and that's a fact."

"No I won't," replied Pudding, "Musashi's a bigger target anyway, you won't let that opportunity slip through. Prove me wrong, and maybe I'll agree... but I know I'm right."

Wave sighed, crossing her arms, and taking a seat in the pool.

"_I really do not like Pudding at all. She's lazy, a free-loader, and almost always refuses to help in challenges. However... it seems like we're keeping her around longer then we have to, according to Vyse. So... gotta deal with it. Hey, if I can deal with Jet and Storm, I can handle a bratty rock star." - Wave_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Vyse walked over and grabbed the red machete. He noticed Gum, the only one in the shelter at the time, sitting by herself, "Gum, we need to talk about something. Wanna crack open a few coconuts?"

Gum yawned a little, walking out of the shelter, and stretching out, "Yeah... just a tad tired. I'm open to talk, though."

"_Reala is a concern in my alliance. He's just as, if not more, mysterious as Musashi is. We see more of him, but still, some days he's just... not here! Gum, Wave, myself, and Pudding are basically the only ones at camp 100%." - Vyse_

Vyse and Gum then made their way towards the coconut tree near their camp site, and started to work. Vyse whacked the machete into a coconut as he spoke.

"I was beginning to think about something," started Vyse, "We're a great tribe, and we've won mostly every challenge. I just want to confirm that we're voting Musashi off first."

Gum nodded, "Of course... slightly surprised you pick him over Pudding, but okay."

"He's going to be a threat down the road," explained Vyse, "Besides, no one trusts him, so that's a strike against him."

"_Pudding can become very valuable to the game. Originally, I didn't want anything to do with her, but the more I think about it... she's a great goat to take to the end. Gum has her loyalty already, so it's not like we can't do anything about it. Another reason? I trust Pudding a hell lot more then I trust Reala." - Vyse_

"Fair enough," nodded Gum, taking the coconut offered by Vyse and drinking out of it, "Pudding's next, then?"

Vyse shook his head, taking another swing at the second coconut for him, "Nope. This is where I need you, Gum. Do you trust Reala? Because Wave and I really don't."

Gum shook her head, "Nope... and I'm kinda glad I'm not the only one with that notion."

"_Day 1, Reala told us he wasn't going to play the villain role. However, I call bull#$%# simply because... that's what a villain WOULD say. I never trusted the guy, so why start now, huh?" - Gum_

Vyse nodded, "Here's the deal... Musashi goes first. Lose again, Reala's blindsided. If we lose reward, we need to hope Reala doesn't get sent to Exile Island. I don't want this plan being messed up."

Gum smirked, "Alright.. I can deal with this. You have my word on this, man. Pudding, you, me, and Wave. To the end?"

"To the end." smiled Vyse, shaking Gum's hand firmly.

"_Gum's on board. Now, Wave and Pudding don't really get along, but I know Wave's a smart woman. She'll hopefully see things the way I do, and drag Pudding through the dirt and nails to the end." - Vyse_

After Vyse and Gum left with the coconuts, forgetting to place the machete back in it's place, a quiet little snicker was heard as red sparkly dust appeared around the coconut tree.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Nintendo, Sega, getting your first look at the new Capcom tribe; Dante voted out at the last tribal council."

Bowser laughed a little at Capcom, shaking his head, pleased with Capcom's choice. Others were a little surprised.

"Guy's ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, three members of your tribe will be using a bow and arrow to score points for your tribe. You have three arrows for each player. After the round is over, we'll count your points. Tribe with the most points at the end of three rounds, wins reward."

Jeff revealed bathroom supplies.

"A lot of you smell terrible. Especially you Bowser. Enough supplies to make up an entire bathroom, including soap, shampoo, and all the works. In addition, winning tribe will select one member from either losing tribe to be sent to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Nintendo

Shooting: Marth, Rosalina, & Link

Sega

Shooting: Vyse, Joe Musashi, & Reala

Capcom

Shooting: Amaterasu, Jill, & Mega Man

"Okay, for the first round, we have Amaterasu, Marth, and Vyse all going first. Each target has a point marker. Green means 1 point. Yellow means 2 points. Orange is 3 points. Bulls eye is 4 points. Missing completely earns you nothing. Survivors ready, and fire!"

Amaterasu made one green hit, one yellow hit, and missed another. She earned 3 points for Capcom.

Marth made two yellow hits, and one green hit. He earned 5 points for Nintendo.

Vyse missed one, hit a green one, and got bulls eye. He earned 5 points for Sega.

"After one round, Nintendo and Sega are tied with 5 points, and Capcom's trailing with 3 points. Next round, Jill, Joe Musashi, and Rosalina are up next for their tribes. Survivors ready? Fire!"

Jill got two bull eyes, and one green hit. She scored 9 points, bringing Capcom up to 12 points.

Joe Musashi missed his first one, but then got an orange hit, and a bulls eye. He scored 7 points, bringing Sega up to 12 points as well.

Rosalina got two yellow ones, and one green hit. She earned 5 points, bringing Nintendo to 10 points.

"Here's where we stand. Capcom and Sega have 12 points each, while Nintendo has 10 points. This round will determine all. Link, Mega Man, and Reala are last up. Hope you saved the best for last. Survivors ready? Fire!"

Link missed one, and got two green hits. He scored two points for Nintendo, leaving them at 12 points, and likely out of the running for reward. Link shook his head in embarrassment.

Mega Man got one orange hit, and two yellow hits. He scored 7 points for Capcom, leaving them at 19 points. Sega needed 8 or more to win. It was all up to Reala.

Reala shot his arrows and got...

…

…

…

…

...one yellow, and two greens. This left Sega with 16 points.

"Not enough, Reala. With 19 points, CAPCOM WINS REWARD!"

All of Capcom hugged and cheered.

"You started out slow, then Jill Valentine entered the ring, and saved you all from losing. Great job to all. You have won an afternoon of showers and cleanliness. In addition, someone is going to Exile Island. Who's it going to be?"

After discussing it...

"We think it's time for Nintendo have a visit. Link will go." suggested Mega Man.

Link nodded, still a little upset at the loss, taking a map from Jeff.

"Link will return in time for the next immunity challenge. Nintendo, Sega, got nothing for you. Head on back to camp, and I'll see you later. Capcom, enjoy your reward, and I'll see you later as well."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 10

Link walked into the hut, stuffed the clue in his tunic pocket, and lounged on the bench.

"_I don't know what was wrong with me during the challenge today.. Not like it really mattered because it was for reward, but even so. I was probably the only one who has first hand experience with a bow and arrow, and I still lose for Nintendo? That's just wrong.." - Link_

After thinking about that and other things for a little bit, Link got his mind back on the game, and wondered about what to do with the idol clue.

"Bowser will definitely ask about it..." muttered Link to himself, "...but does it matter? If he finds it it's not like we can't get rid of him with it in his hand."

"_Marth's my main ally right now.. and Rosalina's slowly fitting in with me. Bowser's next to go, and he has no idea about it. Marth wants to throw the challenge, but that's the easy way out. When we lose a challenge legitimately, we'll take him out." - Link_

Link shrugged a little, and rolled onto his side, beginning to take a nap.

– – – – –

Capcom Day 11

(A/N: Some sexual content will be shown here. Not a lot, but some.)

When the tribe returned to camp, Phoenix clapped his hands in cheer, "Good work team! See? Was losing Dante really that bad?"

Issun shrugged, resting on Amaterasu's nose, "Nahhh... sorry Phoenix, you aren't one for clever one liners."

Phoenix sweat dropped, "Someone has to do it."

"_We suffered a bad loss last challenge... and today we definitely improved. Dante leaving definitely raised morale in all areas. Morrigan's still being a grump about it, but that's not a big deal." - Phoenix_

Morrigan placed her bag against the shelter, and turned away, before beginning to strip down in front of her tribe. Both Phoenix and Issun blushed at how direct and open Morrigan was being for such a private setting.

"Err.. umm... Morrigan?" questioned Phoenix.

"You know it's rude to stare," said Morrigan sternly, crossing her arms to cover her breasts, "Especially if I don't want you staring." She then walked off towards the beach, grabbing soap and shampoo on her way out.

"_They may as well get a good view of me right now before it's gone for good. After all... this is part of my strategy. If I play the sexy card... and maybe get the attention of pervs like Phoenix and Issun... I might last just a little bit longer. I won't do what Angela did... but I'll exploit it." - Morrigan_

Phoenix brushed some sweat off his forehead, "Well now.. that was.. umm.. awkward. She may not like me, but... she is rather beautiful."

Mega Man shrugged, kneeling down before Amaterasu to begin giving her her own bath, the latter wagging her tail, "Is this that feeling you speak about? I only see Morrigan as another person, not so much a 'sexy woman' like Dante and Issun call her."

"You wouldn't understand Mega Man!" laughed Issun, still laying on Amaterasu's nose, "Maybe when you become a real boy, maybe you- oof!" He got accidentally pushed off her nose when Mega Man scrubbed Amaterasu's nose.

"_Ammy says she doesn't know what Morrigan is up to, but she's been under the impression ever since Day 1 that Morrigan will influence the males to do her bidding." (Amaterasu barks, nodding her head.) "She also says that Mega Man is a great dog washer. Hey! I find that offensive!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

Down by the beach, Morrigan was scrubbing herself down, completely naked. She noticed Jill coming down with a bottle of shampoo, still completely clothed.

Jill undid her pony tail, and dipped her hair under the ocean water, and did the process of washing her hair, not bothering to wash the rest of her body.

"Huh... what's up with that woman?" wondered Morrigan to herself, studying Jill by herself, trying to look nonchalant.

"_Jill's always been the odd one out, yet she's the one in majority, so clearly Phoenix finds some use in her. I just need to find something about her that proves she needs to go before I do. Her going would definitely help my chances." - Morrigan_

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 11

Bowser grumbled for most of the day. Without Link, he really wasn't pleased being around camp.

"Jeff saying I stink... hmph. Nonsense!" grumbled Bowser, "And Link's at Exile Island." He looked over at Marth and Rosalina who were busy messing with the fire. "He'll be able to bring us a hidden immunity idol clue. No doubt!"

"_Without Link around here, I can definitely see Bowser's attitude change a lot. I think it's clear he doesn't like me all that much. Maybe it's because I'm not as fascinating as Link, or maybe it's because I spend a lot of time with Rosalina? He's just... being a big grump today. Been a peaceful four days without Bowser complaining." - Marth_

Rosalina nodded, "With us being the smallest tribe right now, any assistance or advantage in the game would be good for us."

"We won't be this small for long!" replied Bowser confidently, "Capcom may hopefully lose another.. or maybe Sega will suck for once! The Koopa Kingdom will not fall that easily."

"_I am King Bowser! The losers on Capcom and Sega can't even compare to my strength and the lore that is Nintendo! I have my faithful knights in Link and Marth, and my fair maiden in Rosalina! Nothing can get past me!" - Bowser_

"Just don't get arrogant Bowser," replied Marth sternly, "We can't lose another challenge. We lose, we're down to three players. We'll be picked off one by one."

"And that won't be good at all. I don't even recall one tribe ever coming back to the top from as small a tribe as that." agreed Rosalina.

Bowser grumbled softly crossing his arms, "Whatever.. Does it matter? Falco's gone. Pichu's gone. We got the best team ever without those losers here!"

"_Pfft. Marth's just a worrywart. I know he's a prince, and he's used to having everything handed to him, but it's not like we're the weakest team! Capcom, from my understanding, fell apart on the immunity challenge! They are slowly crumbling... and I like that!" - Bowser_

Bowser got up from his seat near the shelter, and walked into the forest by himself, not really interested in talking to either Marth or Rosalina.

"Just a few more days, Marth," smiled Rosalina, reassuringly, "We won't have to live with him much longer."

Marth nodded in agreement, smiling back at her.

"_I believe Bowser will soon realize why he's not as powerful as he believes he is. There is a reason why Mario defeats him every time. Has he not yet learned from his mistakes? I guess we will never know." - Rosalina_

– – – – –

Sega Day 11

Gum was tending to fire by herself this morning. Vyse and Wave were relaxing in the pool, Pudding was sleeping still, and Reala and Joe Musashi had gone out for food.

A few minutes later, Reala floated into camp, smirking to himself. Gum noticed him.

"Oy! Did you get anything good?" asked Gum.

Reala shook his head, "Nothing entirely... but I do request your help, Gum. If you would follow me?"

Gum shrugged, having tended the fire for long enough to let it be for a while. She followed Reala into the woods, curious what he had for her.

"_Gum knows her spot in this tribe. She's athletic, fit, and a smart woman. After all, dating the winner of SEGA All Stars has it's perks. What I am trying to do right now is protect Gum. Give her hope for the future. Besides... I'm not liking what I'm hearing." - Reala_

After they were far enough in the jungle, with the only possible person to listen in being Joe Musashi if he shows up, Reala turned to face Gum.

"I have to say, Gum," explained Reala, "I really thought we had something good going. Oh how short these alliances last..."

Gum raised an eyebrow, a little caught off guard, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me. I know Vyse is planning to screw me over, and take in Pudding." replied Reala, crossing his arms.

"Wh-what? How did you find out?" replied a surprised Gum.

Reala shrugged, "You humans seem to always be right under my sleeping tree, don't you?"

"_Humans will believe anything if the evidence speaks the truth. Sleeping tree? Please... that's far from the truth, but it'll work for now. It's not like I'm in a rush to fix my fate. The more paranoid you are, the more likely you are to make a mistake." - Reala_

Gum sighed, crossing her arms, "Alright, you found out. Pissed?"

Reala shook his head, "Of course not! In fact, Gum... I want you to vote me off. If you feel like it's in your best interest, vote me off. Of course though..."

"Of course what?" asked Gum, losing track of what Reala was going with this whole thing.

"...if you're pleased with fourth, then that's fine with me." smirked Reala.

"_Reala just told me he found out about Vyse's plan to replace him with Pudding in our alliance. Clearly we aren't playing smart about where we have our talks. God forbid what else Reala knows... however... what he said about 'pleased with fourth' got to me a little.." - Gum_

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gum.

"Think Gum," replied Reala, "Why else would they suddenly offer Pudding a spot in their alliance? She suddenly went from first out... to final four from this tribe. Assume you are Final 4... you lose immunity... do you really expect Vyse and Wave to take you into the end?"

Gum thought about it, and sighed, "Probably not... it makes sense, you're right. Even I'll admit I was skeptical about it. Just didn't think much about it."

"Here's the plan, Gum. You, me, Pudding, Musashi," explained Reala, "That's four. Vyse and Wave will never see it coming. They'll think it's 5-1 against Musashi."

"_Reala's plan does seem like the best option for me. I mean, I still don't trust the guy at all, but really? I'll have a better shot beating him at this game then I would Vyse or Wave. I just gotta hope he makes a mistake that will benefit me." - Gum_

"I'll talk with Pudding about it," nodded Gum, shaking Reala's hand, "This is... interesting Reala. I appreciate you telling me about this."

Reala smirked, "The pleasure is all mine, Gum. Who knows.. maybe this will pay off, and you'll be joining Beat as the first winner couple? Such a title, yes?"

Gum smiled back at him, nodding her head, "Indeed so."

Meanwhile, back at camp, Vyse and Wave were discussing their earlier plan of dropping Reala for Pudding. Wave was still not feeling 100% about it.

"We know we can't trust Reala.." noted Wave, shaking her head, "But Pudding is just... ugh, she's a train wreck waiting to happen, Vyse."

Vyse nodded, "I know that, I don't like her either. But look at it this way... she wants to win this game, she'll stick with us. Otherwise, she's going home first. Sounds like suicide right?"

"_We ultimately control Pudding's fate in this game. She wants to stay, she'll stick with me, Wave, and Gum. Otherwise, she's going home first. I'm willing to put up with her if she's on my side. Otherwise, she can get back home." - Vyse_

Wave nodded, "Agreed... just... just know what we're dealing with, Vyse. Okay? Pudding's free loading and not putting in her twenty cents."

Vyse gave her a small smile, "We'll make it work, Wave. Trust me."

"_I know it's clear Pudding and I hate eachother, but Vyse is right. She'd be a fool to reject this offer, and besides... she'd be loyal if she knew her life was on the line. Reala would flip in a heartbeat. That's pretty clear to me." - Wave_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Link, returning from Exile Island."

Link walked in from behind Jeff, and took a spot on the red mat.

"Guy's ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Nintendo and Sega."

Link and Joe Musashi both did so.

"For today's challenge, one person will be your caller. Three other players will be in charge of building a puzzle, and they will be blindfolded. This puzzle is a three dimensional cube, so you must make sure that the darker sides are on the outside, and the lighter sides are on the inside. First two tribes to finish, win immunity. Losing tribe has a date at tribal council, another player leaving the game. Let's get started."

Nintendo

Caller: Bowser  
Blindfolded: Link, Marth, Rosalina

Sega

Caller: Pudding  
Blindfolded: Vyse, Gum, Reala

Capcom

Caller: Phoenix  
Blindfolded: Mega Man, Jill, Morrigan

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Bowser, Phoenix, and Pudding started to shout out orders to their tribe members. Bowser had the loudest voice, and therefore did his best to drown out both Phoenix and Pudding. Pudding was only chosen because she had the loudest voice, and of course she wasn't doing any better due to Bowser.

Link and Marth had gotten some good work done on the puzzle for Nintendo, putting them in an early lead. Bowser's voice really gave Nintendo a huge advantage in this challenge. He was giving clear orders, and neither Phoenix nor Pudding could over-shout Bowser.

Both Sega and Capcom were really getting nowhere early in the challenge due to not being able to hear Phoenix nor Pudding. Morrigan was also slowing down Capcom, not really interested in helping them and ignoring Phoenix's orders when she could hear them. Bowser had half of the puzzle done, and Link and Marth were rolling in the home stretch.

In just a few moments...

…

…

…

"DONE!" roared Bowser, jumping off his podium and causing the ground to shake upon impact.

"AND THEY ARE! NINTENDO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Nintendo hugged and cheered. With Bowser finally shut up, both Pudding and Phoenix could finally begin work on their puzzle and leading.

Pudding was not a puzzle expert, and Wave was already on the sidelines not liking the idea of having Pudding doing this. Phoenix was using quick thinking and quickly ordering his blindfolded tribe well. Mega Man and Jill followed Phoenix's orders, and they quickly gained a lead over Sega.

But eventually, slowly but surely, Pudding's team began to work out a few bits and pieces. They were slowly catching up to Capcom, but not by much. With a good team listening well to Pudding's orders, Sega had more of a united team then Capcom as Morrigan wasn't really 100% united with the team.

That small advantage worked in Pudding's favor, as Sega finally caught up with Capcom. This didn't help Phoenix's case when he realized a few pieces were in the wrong areas. They had to switch around a few things, giving Sega more time to finish.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Jeff! We're done!" called Pudding.

Jeff ran over to check her puzzle.

Phoenix shouted out, pointing at one of the pieces, "Objection! She has it wrong, I can see it. That part is lighter!"

…

…

…

"Objection overruled. SEGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Sega hugged and cheered.

"Nintendo clearly dominated in today's challenge, and Sega continues to stay safe in this game. Both Nintendo and Sega will see another three days. Capcom, another loss, another tribal council. Tonight, the second person will leave from your tribe. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Capcom Day 12

The tribe felt a little upset at losing today's challenge, especially Phoenix.

"It was basically a two tribe battle," he complained, "Bowser made it impossible for me to do anything with you guys, and well... shoot. I'll take full responsibility."

Mega Man smiled, "Don't blame yourself. There was nothing we could of done to begin with. We just had some bad luck."

"_We lost another immunity challenge, and once again we face tribal council. Not the best position for Capcom to already be down two members. We're equal to Nintendo, but not Sega. Thankfully, there isn't much planning to be done tonight." - Mega Man_

After Morrigan left the camp area, Phoenix spoke up to Jill, Amaterasu, and Mega Man, "Morrigan tonight. She wasn't really helping much today. I want to stay four strong to the end. Agreed?"

Amaterasu barked happily, "Agreed!" was Issun's response.

"_Morrigan is basically the next person to get the boot, so that's what I'm going to do. She's a succubus, she's untrustworthy, she's... she's just not the right player to keep right now. I'm all about the numbers, and with my alliance, we're strong as four." - Phoenix_

"She voted against me. I shall vote against her. Fair trade, I'd say." replied Jill, nodding her head.

Phoenix nodded in agreement, "Right. Let's just... have a nice day... and wait until tribal, okay?"

"_Tonight, I am instructed to vote off Morrigan, but Phoenix isn't the one who grants me my orders. I take orders from the great mind of Albert Wesker. I will report to him soon to get an idea of what needs to be done." - Jill_

A few moments later, Jill walked off into the jungle in a secure location. Once she knew she was alone, she pressed a few buttons on her wrist com, and a holographic image of Wesker showed up.

"Valentine. Good timing actually." replied Wesker, holding a data pad.

"We have lost the challenge, Wesker," explained Jill, "Tribe consensus is to eliminate Morrigan. Would you agree?"

"...No. Morrigan is too valuable to lose right now. You need to get to the end Valentine. I have finished my diagnostics from the blue prints you sent me about that Mega Man robot." explained Wesker.

"What have you found?" asked Jill.

As Jill was speaking to Wesker, Phoenix was out on a walk, presumably for a bathroom break. He noticed Jill with the holographic Wesker and raised an eyebrow. He crouched behind a bush to listen in.

"_I was out for a small me-time before I noticed Jill talking to... some hologram. I heard a few suspicious words, which is why I decided to listen in. Jill's been on my radar, and I kinda want to know what she's all about." - Phoenix_

"I have found a number of unique tools and weaponry unlike any other," confirmed Wesker, "If you let him last long enough, he will become a threat to you. He might figure out my presence in this game. You must turn the vote against him, Valentine."

Jill blinked, and was silent for a moment, "Understood. Any suggestions. Seems like the whole tribe is hell bent on voting Morrigan."

"...Then flip the vote. You can easily get Morrigan on board... and maybe that Amaterasu goddess," suggested Wesker, "Mr. Wright shouldn't be told anything about this."

Jill nodded, "Understood, Wesker. Valentine out."

Jill pressed a few more buttons, and dislinked the call to Wesker. She then walked back to camp to begin her mission.

"_It is unfortunate it comes down to this, but I see no alternative. It is Wesker's way, or the high way. Tonight, Mega Man will be eliminated one way or another." - Jill_

Phoenix cursed to himself a little bit before sneaking off away from the area to finish his own personal business.

"_If it's that easy to flip the script for her, then I won't allow it. She's definitely not on my side anymore. It looks like she'll flip depending on what Wesker wants. It's not Jill's game. It's his." - Phoenix_

On the way back to camp, Phoenix bumped into Mega Man, and quickly told him everything he saw with Jill and Wesker.

Mega Man grew a little paranoid, "So.. that's what she was really doing when she was fixing me up. I really hope I don't have any viruses in me.."

Phoenix shook his head, "I didn't hear anything about that. I think you're fine, Mega Man. Jill's not though. She's definitely not on our side if she's doing what Wesker is telling her."

"_Phoenix had his worries about Jill, and now they're coming to realization. Tonight, it seems like we're not voting out Morrigan like we thought we were... we all know what Wesker is like based on stories alone. If he's influencing Jill's game as much as we think he is... Jill has to go." - Mega Man_

The two shook hands, and separated, with Phoenix going to tell Amaterasu about the change in plans.

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Morrigan was off by herself again. A few moments later, Jill joined her.

"Hello Morrigan. It is not often I come and speak to you like this." began Jill.

Morrigan shrugged, "Don't really need to. I know I'm going home, so if you're here to tell me that, then... I already know."

Jill shook her head, "I understand that. However, I want you to stay. If you and I get Amaterasu with us, we can vote Mega Man off tonight. He has too many tools at his expense to get far. We can't allow that."

"_So Jill came to talk to me, and requested to vote Mega Man off. I have no idea if it's a trap... so I'm still keeping my vote for Jill. She's the one everyone should vote off tonight, personally. But will they? Probably not.." - Morrigan_

Morrigan shrugged, "If you think you can get her vote, I'm game, but... I think I'm still going home."

"Do not lose hope, succubus. Your boy toy may be gone, but you are still here," noted Jill, "That accounts for something. Join me, and maybe you will stay."

Morrigan shrugged once more, and shook her hand, "Deal, I guess."

As the tribe walked off to tribal council, many tribe members had a lot on their minds.

"_After that talk, Jill didn't come back to me, so I assume it wasn't entirely genuine. If I am truthfully the target tonight, then I'll call Jill out on her motives. Otherwise... hey, maybe she was right. Doesn't matter, I still think Jill needs to go over Mega Man." - Morrigan_

"_Wow Ammy, are you as surprised as me over this?" (Amaterasu shook her head) "No? Well, I'm not either. See, I knew Jill wasn't trustworthy at all, and now we're voting her off? Guess we get the eye candy a little longer, eh?" (Amaterasu growled a little) "Okay, okay.. sorry! Morrigan's still next after Jill. Just.. well let me stare a little while longer, 'kay?" - Amaterasu via Issun_

– – – – –

The Capcom tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys had a good run the first six days. The last six days you've been falling behind. Amaterasu, you're a goddess from my understanding. This doesn't seem good in your eyes, right?" asked Jeff.

Amaterasu shook her head, barking softly.

"Ammy agrees with you. She doesn't like losing as much as the next guy. She believes once we mix up the tribes, and get rid of this three tribe deal, we'll be stronger, maybe?" replied Issun.

"Jill, who knows when a swap up might come? If there isn't a swap tomorrow, and you're still here, what do you do to stay?" asked Jeff.

"My tribe knows what I am capable of. I am strong, independent, and loyal. Give me an order and I will fulfill it." replied Jill.

Phoenix gave her a weird look.

"Mega Man, you are Capcom's main face, so what do think Capcom needs to start winning again?" asked Jeff.

"We need more unity. You can be strong... smart... whatever. But without unity, you might as well be losing everything." replied Mega Man.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Mega Man, you're up."

– – –

Amaterasu's Vote: (says nothing as she writes a name.) (?)

Jill's Vote: Once you are gone, the end game will be an easier road. (Mega Man)

Morrigan's Vote: Bitch. (Jill)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Mega Man. (He shook his head.)

…

Jill. One vote Jill, one vote Mega Man.

…

…

Jill. Two votes Jill, one vote Mega Man. (Jill looked over at Amaterasu and Morrigan, crossing her arms. Morrigan was surprised a little, smirking to herself.)

…

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Kattlelox Island, Jill. That's three, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Jill didn't say much, nor looked at her tribe much as she gave her torch to Jeff.

"Jill, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jill walked off, pressing a few buttons on her wrist com, "Arrange for a shuttle to pick me up. Mankind will suffer for eternity."

"Well, that seemed like a blindside to her. She seemed like the odd one out, and just like that you got rid of her. Hopefully that wasn't a mistake for Capcom, because you are down to four, and there's no room to hide. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jill's Final Words**

"Tonight was a mission failure, and I do not know where it went all wrong. Maybe it was quickly turning against my alliance. Wesker, if this was all part of your plan to watch me screw around, I believe we have quite the talk once I get back to the labs. A very long talk."

VOTE

Jill – Morrigan, Mega Man, Amaterasu, and Phoenix

Mega Man – Jill

To the comments that say I'm supporting Sega over the others? Not true. I prefer Nintendo to Sega. :P When a tribe wins a lot of challenges, it's usually because they're either really good, or the other tribes really suck. In this case, it's a combination of both.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 A Correlation Prize

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Morrigan was upset over the vote that sent Dante home, furious that he was seen as less valuable then Jill, whom she thought to be dangerous. Morrigan knew she was the next to go, and was biding her time before she left._

_At the Nintendo tribe, as Bowser complained over the lack of swimming pool from coming in second place, Marth and Rosalina grew a little closer, as Marth had begun to distrust Link a little more. He had believed Link was out for himself, and not for the goodness of the team._

_At the Sega tribe, as Wave and Pudding bickered over the work ethic, Vyse came up with a plan with Gum. He wanted to bring Pudding into their alliance, and scrap Reala. He didn't trust the jester, and even though Pudding was weak and worthless, he believed her bond with Gum could help. Gum agreed with Vyse, and went with the plan._

_At the reward challenge, Capcom shot their way to victory, earning them a good amount of bathroom supplies. Link was sent to Exile Island, where he found a clue to the immunity idol. He had planned to share it with everyone, including Bowser, as Bowser will likely want to know about it._

_With the bathroom stuff won, Capcom got right to work cleaning themselves up. Morrigan used this opportunity to try and flirt using her naked body, especially to the likes of Issun and Phoenix. Mega Man didn't seem affected, being a robot._

_Back at Nintendo, without Link around, Bowser was a very grumpy king with only Rosalina and Marth around camp. Despite his grumpiness, Bowser tried to get Rosalina and Marth pumped up, as Nintendo was falling, and they needed to make a comeback._

_While both Capcom and Nintendo were fairly light hearted, over at Sega it was a different story. Reala had, like most things, discovered Vyse's plan, and brought it up to Gum casually. He then tried to make Gum see that she was fourth no matter what, and that Pudding would be used as a mere goat. With Gum concerned about her future, she aligned with Reala to take down Vyse and Wave._

_At the immunity challenge, Pudding almost put Sega behind during the beginning, but it was thanks to Bowser who pretty much outroared both her and Phoenix in leading Nintendo to their first 1st place victory. Shortly after, Pudding made a comeback, and Sega won yet another challenge. Capcom was sent to lose their second member._

_Before tribal council, everyone was convinced Morrigan was going home next, even Morrigan herself. However, moments later, Jill went to have a small chat with her master, Albert Wesker. He instructed Jill to get a vote against Mega Man, as he claimed he would be very dangerous later on. Despite Jill's worries that it wouldn't work, she agreed to the plan. However, Phoenix caught the whole scene, and warned Amaterasu and Mega Man about it. Just like that, plans had changed._

_At tribal council, Jill was half stunned when she saw herself become the fourth person to leave Survivor Kattlelox Island. Morrigan fights to live another day. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Capcom: Amaterasu, Mega Man, Morrigan, and Phoenix**

**Nintendo: Bowser, Link, Marth, and Rosalina**

**Sega: Gum, Joe Musashi, Pudding, Reala, Vyse, and Wave**

– – – – –

Capcom Day 13

After returning from the vote, Morrigan was still slightly surprised that she had survived. She was half thankful, and half amazed at their decision.

"_You know, I didn't even expect to survive that vote. Maybe they came to their senses, or maybe they're just afraid of the big threats, and they don't even see me as a threat. Whatever the case, I am happy to still be here, and it's just a sign that the game is far from over." - Morrigan_

Morrigan set her torch aside, and wandered off into the jungle. Issun scoffed at her as she left, shaking his head, "No thank you?! Ungrateful, I'd say!"

Phoenix shrugged, "I didn't expect her to anyway. But listen, all three of you, we need to get Morrigan on our good side. This needs to be a sign of good will towards her. If we continue to outcast her, she'll turn on us."

Amaterasu barked at Phoenix, with Issun replying, "Ammy says that seems a little too late for that.."

"_I'm a believer in good graces. What we did last night needs to show Morrigan that we want her to stay, and that we need her in our alliance. Right now, Capcom is four players, and a swap could be happening at any moment. We need to be ready for anything, am I right?" - Phoenix_

Phoenix shrugged once more, "I get what you're saying, Amaterasu, but we don't have a choice. We need to recruit her. Make her an offer she can't refuse."

"Maybe you can lie to her?" suggested Mega Man, "Tell her that she's going to the end with you and Ammy. That's the best option."

"Why us and not you?" wondered Issun.

"Because it's believable. She probably thinks I'm a larger threat to win over you both, honestly." replied Mega Man.

"_I already know I'll be a threat as more and more players get voted off. I cannot fly below the radar for very long, so having me pretend to be fourth in Morrigan's mind might ease her sorrow. At least, I think it will." - Mega Man_

After a few more words with Amaterasu and Mega Man, Phoenix nodded, and left the area. He made his way towards the beach where Morrigan was, taking a seat next to her.

Morrigan looked over at Phoenix, and gave a small smile, "I have to say, thank you for last night. I for sure thought I was a goner."

"Nothing to it, Morrigan," smiled Phoenix, "You and Dante were right about Jill.. she just couldn't be trusted."

"_We turned the tide against Jill, and now we need that tide to come back in with Morrigan. If this plan works, Capcom might see a strong comeback in this game, I guarantee it." - Phoenix_

"I couldn't lie to you, Phoenix," smirked Morrigan, "After all... lawyers are much smarter then they appear."

"I know, right? You have me there." laughed Phoenix, before clearing his throat, "Listen, I want to make an offer with you. We need you on our side, 100%. If we don't work together, none of us will win this game. Final 3, you, me, Amaterasu?"

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, "Seems... sudden. Why not Mega Man?"

"He's going to be a major threat down the line. We'll need him, but... we won't need him in the finals." replied Phoenix.

"_This may not work, but I need Morrigan to believe my lie. Getting Morrigan to believe my lie would be a huge blessing for my game, and with it, we can take control of this game, and be more on our toes come a merge or a swap." - Phoenix_

"Hmm... seems reasonable in my mind," noted Morrigan, making mental notes in her head, "Alright then, Mr. Wright, we have a deal. You better not screw me over with this.."

Phoenix smiled brightly, shaking her hand, "You won't regret it, Morrigan. For Capcom, we will win!"

"_I don't trust Phoenix for a split second. Let's be real here, he knows by casting Jill aside, he loses a loyal vote, and I do not make up for a 'loyal vote'. If something happens in the near future, I will show my gratitude by... taking out the Capcom tribe." - Morrigan_

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 13

Bowser was off taking a hike in the woods for his own meal, which left the rest of the tribe behind back at camp. Link saw this as a grand opportunity to show off his immunity idol clue.

"Is he gone yet?" wondered Link, looking out into the woods.

Marth nodded, "Yeah, so do you have it?"

Link nodded, reaching into his tunic pocket, taking the clue out, and sharing it with Marth and Rosalina.

"_The good thing about having the idol clue is that I can share it with players I know I can trust. Even Bowser, because he likes me the most, and won't likely ever screw me over. I know he'll have to see it too, because he probably won't leave me alone until I do." - Link_

"Thank you, Link," smiled Rosalina, "Do you think it's on this island, or Exile Island?"

"Definitely Exile Island," replied Link, "I mean, it's unlikely it would be here on the island. The clues don't really match up with anything on our beach, and believe me, I've checked."

"We shouldn't tell Bowser. I mean, he's going next anyway, does it matter?" wondered Marth.

Link shook his head, "Not really, but it's better off on us if he knows. He's the next to go, but as long as he thinks he has control, he'll be pretty good here."

"_As I expected, Link wants to share the clue with Bowser. It's just... why? There's zero point other then keeping the peace around here. What if he were to get the hidden immunity idol? I just... I don't know what Link is thinking right now." - Marth_

Rosalina nodded, "I slightly agree with you. We've been doing good in challenges, lately. We may all make it into the merge phase if we're lucky. If that happens, Bowser will not betray his own supposed kingdom."

"Exactly. I'm going to go find Bowser, and show him the clue, alright?" smiled Link, reassuringly, before wandering off into the jungle.

After Link left, Marth looked at Rosalina, "I mean... I'm glad Pichu and Falco are gone, but... really? Was Bowser always meant to last over them? The longer he stays, the more arrogant he gets."

Rosalina shrugged, "In my mind, Bowser and Falco would've been the first two out, but I do not have a say in this."

"_Pichu and Falco were the right moves for this tribe, in order to keep the strong and the hard working. Bowser... is a stain on an otherwise perfect tribe. More I think about it... maybe Link isn't at fault for keeping Bowser this long? Ugh, my mind's spinning back and forth on this issue. To trust, or not to trust?" - Marth_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Link and Bowser were having a small conversation after Link showed the clue to Bowser.

"Excellent work, Link!" smirked Bowser, "Now we just need to find this idol, and keep tabs on it at all costs!"

"The idol is likely on Exile Island," explained Link, "So we need to probably throw the reward challenge in order for one of us to get picked, you know?"

"A smart, strong plan!" laughed Bowser, doing an arm pump, "Man I wish you were my villain! You'd make great competition compared to that cheap, pathetic Mario."

Link sweat dropped a little, rubbing the back of his head, "Uhh... sure?"

"_I am carrying Nintendo on my shell! We easily won the last immunity challenge. Without the weak, whiny Pichu and the annoying, lazy Falco on our team, we will be steamrolling everyone in our way! The Koopa Kingdom will rise to the top! Oh yeah, I rule!" - Bowser_

– – – – –

Sega Day 13

In the pool, Gum and Pudding were relaxing, and chilling out.

"Today's been a nice sunny day, don't you think?" asked Pudding, "Man, I bet the vacation you go on after being voted out must be fantastic!"

Gum nodded, "Oh, I hope so! Course I have no plans for that vacation. I'm here til the end, baby!"

Pudding shrugged, "I don't know.. seems a lot better going on that then spending it here, y'know?"

"_13 days in, and we've won every challenge. I want to play Survivor, but instead, we're just sitting on our asses, and not really playing the damn game! If this continues, I might just bow out and go on that promised vacation you get after the game." - Pudding_

"Perhaps so," laughed Gum, "but we'll be at the top before you know it. Say, um, listen..."

"Hmm?" wondered Pudding, looking at Gum.

"Vyse and Wave are trying to take us to the Final 4," explained Gum, "But according to Reala, it might just be a ploy to use you as their jury goat. They think you're not going to get any votes."

Pudding rolled her eyes, "Wow, really? They actually expect that out of me? I $#%#ing hate Wave's bitch-ass attitude, and Vyse is just a preppy fanboy. Sorry, but I associate with neither. It'll hurt my reputation."

"_If you want someone on your side, you need a good impression. Vyse and Wave are idiots if they think they can get me to join them, and put up with them as far as the freaking Final 3! Nope, not happening, I'm not your little tool to win one of you a million bucks, that I bet you'll waste immediately." - Pudding_

Gum smirked, nodding her head, "That's good to hear, sister. Listen, it's me, you, Reala, and Musashi. We're voting Vyse out first for strategic reasons. I know you hate Wave more, but trust me, it's for the better."

Pudding rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever. It'll be worth watching her ugly little face just be shocked and saddened to see her boy toy go home."

"_I got Pudding on board, and she's very eager to take out Vyse and Wave. Reala... as much as I don't trust him, to go all the way with Vyse, Pudding, and Wave to only end up fourth is not the option for me. Beat, babe, I hope you agree with me on this back home." - Gum_

Gum and Pudding fist bumped eachother, before returning to soaking in the warm water. Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, Vyse and Joe Musashi were having a chat. Vyse was cutting up wood with the tribe's red machete.

"I am surprised, Vyse," noted Joe Musashi, "You brought me all the way here, saying it was big news. However, it seems all it was was to alert me that Pudding was to go first?"

Vyse nodded, shrugging, "Yeah well, it's just... well you're a ninja. I figured if I make it look like a big deal, you'd come with me."

Joe Musashi's expression tensed up a little, he closed his eyes, "...very well. By the way, Vyse... did you happen to get a clue to the hidden immunity idol? It's been ten days, and I have not heard a word about it."

Vyse blinked for a moment, before shrugging, "...didn't see one, dude. I don't think there are idols this season. Trust me, I would've told the tribe about it if I had. Sega forever, right?"

"_I had to lie to Musashi, and afterwards I was like... '#%$%!', because I lied to a ninja. A NINJA! I have no doubt that he knows I'm lying already, so... I just have to bite my tongue and just move on with it. It's not like he can do much right now." - Vyse_

"Indeed." agreed Joe Musashi, watching Vyse a little bit longer before leaving in a cloud of smoke.

"_I expected more out of you, Vyse. To lie to a ninja is one thing, but to lie about being all for the good of Sega tribe is another. Reala and I both know what you are up to, and we will not respect you for it. As far as I am concerned, his days are numbered." - Joe Musashi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Nintendo, Sega, getting your first look at the new Capcom tribe; Jill voted out at the last tribal council."

Everyone was slightly surprised at the vote, which made some of them consider what Capcom was up to.

"Guy's ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, two tribe members will be abandoned out at sea on platforms. The other two tribe members must rescue them. They will paddle out on a raft, and retrieve both tribe members. Once all four are on board, you will continue to the flag, grab it, and then paddle back to shore. First tribe back, wins reward."

Jeff revealed fishing supplies.

"Fishing supplies, because let's face it: fish is the main source of food out here if you want protein. Fruits and rice? Worthless because fish will be much better. In this kit, you will have hooks, tackle, line, bait, and a fishing spear and rod. But that's not all what you're playing for."

Everyone listened closely.

"The tribe that finishes last, will no longer exist. You will be dissolved and split evenly amongst the other two tribes. We have many variables depending on who wins and loses, so we'll get to that when we have the results. Let's get started."

Nintendo

Raft: Bowser and Link

Rescuing: Rosalina and Marth

Sega

Raft: Vyse and Joe Musashi

Rescuing: Pudding and Wave

Capcom

Raft: Mega Man and Phoenix

Rescuing: Morrigan and Amaterasu

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three tribes got off to an amazing start right out of the gate. Nintendo pulled ahead a little early, and they managed to rescue Rosalina quickly. Sega and Capcom were a little slow to start, but were both even.

With Rosalina joining Nintendo, they had one extra rower then Sega or Capcom, but it didn't make anything easier for Nintendo. They were becoming out of sync with their rowing, and Bowser shouting at both Link and Rosalina wasn't helping. Both Sega and Capcom managed to rescue Pudding and Morrigan respectively, and tie it up with Nintendo.

Sega started to get a tad off track quickly after getting Pudding, with Vyse and Joe Musashi somewhat regretting to have her in the challenge. Capcom caught up to Nintendo, and they were making a beeline for their fourth member. Soon, both Nintendo and Capcom rescued Marth and Amaterasu.

Both Gum and Reala were cheering for Sega, with Gum doing a small little cheerleader moment beside him, calling "Go S-E-G-A! GOOO SEGA!". This little boost in morale managed to get Sega back on track, and catch up to Capcom and Nintendo, saving Wave from the platform. All tribes were now heading for the flag.

Nintendo got to their flag first before either Capcom or Sega, as Link reached over to grab the flag. With the flag in their hands, all Nintendo needed to do was make it to the end and come in first.

Sega, being the latest team to get their last member, was way behind both tribes, especially when Capcom managed to get their flag, heading back towards the shore to win. Sega was really struggling and needing to make up lost time.

But that was far from the truth for them, as Nintendo was slowing down thanks to Bowser falling out of sync with the rest of his tribe. Sega finally managed to get to their flag, and Vyse grabbed it immediately before Sega started to race back.

With Sega trying to catch up, it was between Nintendo and Capcom for the first spot... and with more ground covered...

…

…

…

...it was Nintendo who seized victory.

"JUST LIKE THAT! NINTENDO WINS REWARD! THEY STAY A TRIBE!"

All of Nintendo hugged and cheered.

Capcom was getting close to shore, but Sega was slowly but surely making a beeline towards shore. Capcom had gotten a tad too comfortable with their position that they forgot about Sega even being behind them.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Sega just barely beat Capcom by a hair.

"SO CLOSE! SEGA STAYS ALIVE! Capcom, unfortunately, is no longer a tribe."

All of Sega hugged and cheered, while all of Capcom said their goodbyes, unaware of who would go where.

"First off, Nintendo, strong effort today at the challenge. You will win fishing supplies back at camp, and you'll have a lot of fish to eat soon. Sega, came close, and after lagging behind, you manage to stay alive. Capcom, sadly, you have fallen down, and because of that, you are no longer a tribe. You will be dissolved. Please drop your buffs."

They all sadly dropped their buffs to the ground. Morrigan was slightly happy, but appeared sad.

"Nintendo, since you won, you will get to make all the decisions today. You will pick three players that you, as a whole, want on your tribe. Whomever you don't pick will go to Sega as it's only new member. Make the first pick, followed by the next two picks."

After some discussion...

"Amaterasu." replied Link.

Amaterasu was slightly surprised she was picked first. Regardless, she took a red buff from Jeff, and joined Nintendo.

"Mega Man." continued Link.

Mega Man shook Phoenix and Morrigan's hands before taking a red buff from Jeff, joining the Nintendo tribe.

"And for our last pick, we want... Phoenix." finished Marth.

Phoenix closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before accepting his red buff and joining Nintendo. Morrigan gave a friendly, seductive wave to the Sega tribe as she took the blue buff, joining them.

"So, the new Nintendo tribe is now Amaterasu, Link, Marth, Rosalina, Mega Man, Bowser, and Phoenix. The new Sega tribe is Gum, Reala, Morrigan, Pudding, Joe Musashi, Wave, and Vyse. These will be our new tribes for a long time, so get used to them. Have fun getting to know eachother, and I'll see you for the next immunity challenge."

**Nintendo: Amaterasu, Bowser, Link, Marth, Mega Man, Phoenix, and Rosalina**

**Sega: Gum, Joe Musashi, Morrigan, Pudding, Reala, Vyse, and Wave**

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 14

"Welcome to Nintendo, guys!" smiled Link, leading the tribe into their camp. Bowser was hauling all the fishing supplies, already talking about what he was going to catch.

Phoenix, Mega Man, and Amaterasu were happy with the shelter design, and found it to be a huge upgrade, 'sides the Bowser appeal.

"_It might have Bowser's face all over it, but it's a better shelter then what we had at Capcom, quite frankly. I feel comfortable in this tribe, but still, it's 4 against 3, and I'm one of the 3. Those aren't good odds." - Mega Man_

"Wow, no wonder you guys came in second over us," smiled Phoenix, "Sega must have a mansion, you know?"

Bowser laughed, "That would make me laugh. They'd better, too, because this shelter is the best damn thing I ever built without the standard supplies."

"_Today was... a bit of a strange day indeed. Capcom is no more, and now we're joined with Nintendo. My entire alliance is here, and Morrigan is on Sega, where she will no doubt be... dead? I don't know, but right now, we're here, she's not. We can't worry about her." - Phoenix_

After Bowser stopped messing with the fishing supplies, he turned to face everyone, "Listen up, Capcom people, you are not allowed in that shelter. Only pure Nintendo members allowed! Why waste resources on people we'll eventually vote off? No reason that's why!"

Issun growled, hopping up and down on Amaterasu's nose, "Hey buddy! That's not fair! We need somewhere to eat and sleep too!"

"Does it look like I care, flea boy?" sneered Bowser. This only angered Issun further.

Link immediately stepped in front of Bowser, "Okay, okay, that's enough. Come on, King Bowser... lay off of them. We're in this together. Besides, if we work together, we can defeat the dominate Sega tribe. Those are the true threats right now."

"_Of course, I expected Bowser to be a problem once we stepped onto the beach, but he should know better then to outcast Capcom like that. We're not going to use Outworld or Cynthia tactics, because that will only make us look terrible." - Link_

"...Fine. Whatever, go do your damn hero stuff." muttered Bowser, "I'm going to catch a shark or something like that." With that said, he grabbed the spear, and stomped over to the ocean, performing his signature Bowser Bomb attack, and landing in the water.

Link shook his head, looking at the three newcomers, "Look, I'm sorry about his attitude. He was this way when Falco and Pichu were here, and... just ignore him. Okay?"

"I've dealt with people like him in the law world," chuckled Phoenix, scratching the back of his head, "I just hope you see the worth in us to keep us around over him. Bad timing to bring that up, but... kinda obvious where we stand."

Rosalina smiled at him, "We'll see what happens. Bowser's been the next to go for a long time, you know. I think you three combined are worth keeping around."

"_I respect the new Capcom players on our tribe. Amaterasu is a goddess, and she's very graceful around camp. Phoenix is a gentleman, kinda of, I think. Mega Man is also a sweet boy, even if he is a robot. If I had no allegiances with Link or Marth, I would join them in an instant, but that's not the case." - Rosalina_

– – – – –

Sega Day 14

Morrigan sighed a huge breath of relief, now that she was away from the Capcom tribe.

"_No matter how you look at things, I was a dead woman walking on that horrid tribe. We're no longer together, and now our fates have changed.. for better or for worse? We shall see. I am on the winning tribe thus far, but anything's possible." - Morrigan_

"I hope you like our camp!" smirked Gum, showing Morrigan around, with Wave and Vyse following them, "We may have jumped the shark during our shelter building, but I think we built a nice one."

Morrigan shrugged, "Better then ours, for sure. But I am looking forward to that swimming pool. I hope you don't mind me bathing naked in it, do you?"

Wave shrugged, "We'll see if Vyse cares to stare."

Vyse growled, laughing a little, "I am not a pervert, dang it! If anything maybe Musashi's the pervert, always hiding from us."

"_We weren't given a choice in who we got from the Capcom tribe, but in my mind whoever we got we needed to vote off immediately. Morrigan? Easy off for us, mainly because of her status as a succubus and her flirty ways." - Vyse_

"Hmm... where is everyone?" wondered Morrigan.

"Pudding's in the pool, like always," muttered Wave, "Musashi's out fruit collecting, I think he said, and I swear I saw Reala somewhere."

Morrigan nodded, "Well, I'm just going to go introduce myself, then. Thank you for the tour, you three." She smiled, before floating off towards the jungle.

Vyse shook his head, "I don't know guys... Morrigan goes first? Or are we still set on Joe?"

Wave nodded, "Morrigan. That's only because I don't trust her, and with these new tribes, Nintendo might have an edge against us."

"_With Capcom pretty much merging with Nintendo as a whole, I can only imagine if they've grown stronger. They have the strength of Link, Bowser, Mega Man... the brains of Rosalina, Phoenix, and Amaterasu... they will be a tribe to be reckoned with." - Wave_

Meanwhile, Morrigan wandered off into the forest. She spotted Reala and Joe Musashi talking with one another. Morrigan smirked, and decided to sneak up on them.

"He said that to you?" asked Reala, after hearing what Joe Musashi said about Vyse yesterday, shaking his head, "Well, it's something we can use as reasoning he'll understand, rather then just being a simple blindside."

Joe Musashi nodded, and turned his head when he heard Morrigan's footsteps, "...and sneaking up on a ninja is not an ideal greeting, young lady."

Morrigan shrugged, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on anything.."

"_Yesterday, we had decimated the Capcom tribe, and won Morrigan as a correlation prize. This is not a bad thing, per say. Depending on how she stands with her old tribe mates, she can be a strong weapon, or a dud." - Reala_

"No no, nothing important for you to know, my dear," smirked Reala, turning his attention to her, "But... I am intrigued to know more about your fellow tribe members. Care to say?"

Morrigan giggled softly, crossing her arms, "You think I was on the oust? Could it just be because I was not picked?"

Reala shrugged, "I just get these vibes, miss. You seemed... eager to take that yellow buff off."

"_I like Reala. He's an interesting fellow, and very intellectual. I believe he'll be willing to help me along in this game, and I have no problem with that, truthfully. If he's as villainous as I think he is, he might be good to follow, and reap the rewards." - Morrigan_

Morrigan sighed, before letting out a smirk, "Alright, you win, Reala. Yes, I was on the oust on the old Capcom tribe. The other three? Alliance. They only kept me because Jill was acting really strange."

"Shame too. I kept wondering to myself why they kept removing the strong." noted Joe Musashi.

"Doesn't matter any more," replied Reala, "You're on the winning tribe now, Morrigan. Also, you have my word you are safe from the first vote we have. Trust me, and you will be just fine."

Morrigan nodded, and shook Reala's hand firmly, "Fair enough. Keep me posted, okay?"

"_Morrigan joining our tribe was excellent, in my opinion. I gain another loyal vote, and now my alliance is up to five; myself, Musashi, Gum, Pudding, and her. Vyse and Wave have no idea what's in store for them, and that pleases me very much." - Reala_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guy's ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both tribes, but now we only need one idol, since there are only two tribes."

Phoenix and Morrigan both did so, with Jeff placing one of them on the ground, keeping the other on the pedestal.

"For today's challenge, five members of each tribe will take turns crossing a series of balance beams to the other side. At the other side are flags which you must carry back, and place back at your platform. If you fall, another player will enter the ring to take your spot, and if you have a flag, you must drop it. First tribe to get five flags, wins immunity, guaranteed at least one more day and a 1 in 13 shot at the title of Sole Survivor. Let's get started."

Nintendo

In order of rotation: Link, Mega Man, Bowser, Amaterasu, and Marth

Sega

Caller: Pudding  
Blindfolded: Wave, Vyse, Reala, Gum, and Joe Musashi

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Link and Wave walked out onto their beams, and slowly made their way towards the other side. Half way across though, Wave took a small fall, and needed to start over. Link on the other hand made easy work of the beams, and collected Nintendo's first flag.

Mega Man and Vyse wandered off onto the balance beams, with Vyse wanting to make up for Wave's mistake. Both of them made it to the other side, grabbed a flag, and moved forward. However, Mega Man lost his footing almost close to home, and dropped, losing his flag. Vyse scored for Sega, tying it up 1-1.

The villains Bowser and Reala were next up on the course. Nintendo kept telling Bowser to take his time, and not to screw around. This time, compared to the last two players, worked well for both Reala and Bowser. Both of them managed to score a flag for their tribes.

Amaterasu and Gum were out on the course, and Amaterasu showed some amazing balance skills as she skillfully maneuvered her way to the other side. Gum, meanwhile, fell off by accident when she was about to grab a flag, slowing Sega down, and giving Nintendo another lead, 3-2.

Marth and Joe Musashi were the last players out on the course before the rotation reset, and Joe Musashi needed to make up for lost time. Both players managed to grab a flag and make it back to their platforms. However, Marth made a risky move by blocking Joe Musashi's path, causing him to abruptly stop, and change directions, and that only made him fall. Nintendo drove further into the lead, 4-2. They only needed one more flag to win, and beat Sega once and for all.

Link and Wave went back out onto the course, and Link was starting to get a little arrogant about his position in the challenge. He was nearly making a beeline for the other side. His speed was his downfall, making him fall off towards the end. Wave, this time, took her time, and scored a flag for Sega.

Vyse and Mega Man went back out onto the course again, and repeated the same steps to get a flag, and make it back to the platform. Vyse had a trick up his sleeve, and mimicked Marth's move from earlier against Mega Man. Mega Man was not the best balancer, and just having to turn caused him to fall, giving Sega more of an edge, 4-4.

It was all down to Bowser and Reala now. Whomever got back to the platform first won the challenge. So far, they were the only duo to not have a fall in the entire run, so it was only a matter of time before the challenge was over.

In the end..

…

…

…

…

...Bowser made it mere seconds before Reala.

"BOWSER IS FIRST! NINTENDO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Nintendo hugged and cheered.

"Great job Nintendo! For the most part, you are merely two tribes combined into one, minus Morrigan. This proves that while Sega was a beast, both tribes combined were enough to beat them. Sega, sadly, you face your first vote. Someone will be voted off tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Sega Day 15

As the tribe returned from the challenge, they were all pretty upset over the first lost.

"Damn, and we were so close too!" complained Vyse, shaking his head in frustration.

"It is apparent we underestimated the new Nintendo tribe." noted Joe Musashi, crossing his arms.

"_Man! Sega's first lost today did not feel right at all! But... I knew it was coming, and with the three tribes becoming two, it was going to be a bigger battle then before. Today, we lost, and tonight, we make the first vote, and I think it's an obvious one." - Vyse_

Wave shrugged, "We'll get them next time, it's not like we've gotten any weaker, we just gained some extra baggage." She looked over at Morrigan, who was off in the distance, "And speaking of baggage..."

Vyse nodded, looking at everyone else, whom were around the shelter, "Yep, I think it's pretty clear we need to stick pure Sega, and go for Morrigan tonight, deal?"

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing to the plan, but of course, more then half of the tribe was lying.

"_Please, I don't believe Vyse for one second. For all we know, he and Wave are going to try and blindside someone else! For the last several days, their target has been Musashi, and now it's Morrigan. They are so flippy floppy that its pretty scary." - Pudding_

A few moments later, Reala was speaking with Gum and Pudding out in the forest, cutting open a coconut with the machete.

Pudding shrugged, "Vyse is an idiot, but Wave's a bitch. Can't we just save him for next, and gun for her now?"

"Listen, dear Pudding," explained Reala, "Wave's a bitch, and we know it. But think of it like this... we take Vyse out, Wave will freak out... and if she makes it to the merge and turns against Sega, we'll all be on the jury, most likely. The sad truth is that she will be screwed for merely being the outsider. Isn't that revenge enough?"

"_Pudding wants Wave out, and that can't happen. I always see players gun for the weaker players, and not the strong players. Even if we weaken the tribe, what matters? Vyse is more likely to get support, whereas Wave won't. Her attitude turns others off, you see." - Reala_

"Heh... yeah I guess you're right," smirked Pudding, "She'll also have that shocked face, and I love when that happens, especially to someone I despise. Fine, Vyse it is, and it'll be so worth it."

Gum nodded, crossing her arms, "I hope you're being straight up with us, Reala. We're taking a chance with you and Musashi, don't screw us over."

Reala smirked, "No need to be afraid, Gum. If I wasn't being so sincere, you'd have figured it out by now."

"_If the plan to vote Vyse off screws me over, it's my own damn fault for trusting Reala. And you know what, I got to trust my instincts. My instincts right now, like Pudding, are to follow the bad guys, and watch them burn in the end. Vyse and Wave? They're a more powerful duo." - Gum_

After agreeing to the plan, everyone split off from the area. Reala floated off to find Morrigan, and saw her relaxing in the pool. He then flew over, and laid down on his side behind her.

"Hello there, my dear Morrigan." he smirked.

Morrigan didn't seemed startled, turning her head to look at him, "Oh, why hello there, Reala. Come to share the news of the vote, have you?"

"How observant," noted Reala, "but indeed I have. Like I said yesterday, Vyse tonight. They will be voting you tonight, but those are mere words until decided. For what I've been hearing, they want Musashi out."

"We're majority, correct?" asked Morrigan.

Reala nodded firmly, with a smirk on his face.

"_I find it odd to vote Vyse off this early, but I do not mind it at all. The more threats that leave the game, the easier it'll become. That's why I wanted Jill out of this game. Dangerous, and a threat later down the road." - Morrigan_

– – – – –

The Sega tribe arrived at tribal council.

The Capcom tribe arrived at tribal council.

"For the exception of Morrigan, behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"In this game, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"15 days in, the Sega tribe dominated from start to finish. Now that the tribes have become two rather then three it seems that those days are over. Morrigan, how do the dynamics change for you coming over from Capcom?" asked Jeff.

"Greatly. On Capcom, I was the outsider ready to be voted off whenever. Now with the Sega tribe, there's still that sense of paranoia, so if I go home tonight, I'm not shocked." replied Morrigan.

"Wave, this does seem like the easy vote tonight; vote off the lone Capcom girl, and be back at six strong Sega. Does that seem to be the case?" asked Jeff.

Wave nodded.

"Obviously. I mean, no matter who we got from Capcom, they were going home first. No offense Morrigan, but it's just the way things are." replied Wave.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, as did Reala and Pudding.

"Reala, what is the vote like tonight for you?" asked Jeff.

Reala smirked, crossing his arms.

"...Like Wave said... voting off the Capcom player seems to be the right choice for me." replied Reala.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, but felt better when she saw Reala wink to her.

"Pudding, have these 15 days treated you well?" asked Jeff.

"Not entirely. At least I can say I outlasted that phony Ulala by three days. Besides the awesome pool, it's just not fun for me, but I'm taking my time." replied Pudding.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Gum, you're first."

– – –

Gum's Vote: Sorry, but... later schmater. (?)

Morrigan's Vote: Such a handsome man, but not a ladies man. (Vyse)

Reala's Vote: I wanted to trust you... but unfortunately you made a few moves that made me distrust you. (Vyse)

Vyse's Vote: You're hot, don't get me wrong, but you being a succubus? Not good. (Morrigan)

Wave's Vote: Sega over Capcom any day. Sorry! (Morrigan)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Vyse. (He shrugged, looking at Morrigan.)

…

Morrigan. One vote Vyse, one vote Morrigan.

…

…

Morrigan. Two votes Morrigan, one vote Vyse. (She put on a fake frown.)

…

…

Vyse. Tied two votes Vyse, two votes Morrigan. (Both Vyse and Wave were a little surprised.)

…

Vyse. Three votes Vyse, two votes Morrigan. (Vyse muttered a 'What?', while Reala smirked.)

…

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Kattlelox Island, Vyse. That's four, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Vyse got up grumpily, shaking his head, "Damn it... good luck Sega, I guess?"

"Vyse, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Vyse nodded, "It was an honor." He the left the area.

"With one of your strongest players gone, I wonder how it'll effect your performances in later challenges? All I know is that it's only the beginning of a new game for the Sega tribe. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Vyse's Final Words**

"Maybe I went in a little too cocky..? I don't know why I was voted off! It seems like the whole tribe banded together, minus Wave, to get rid of me. I'm just like... 'what, why?!', you know? Eh, whatever happened happened. I had a good fifteen days, and I'd do it over again in a heartbeat."

VOTE

Morrigan – Vyse and Wave

Vyse – Reala, Pudding, Joe Musashi, Gum, and Morrigan

There might be small delays inbetween the episodes from here on out. I've been getting back into pokemon, playing Pokemon X normally, and Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke. There won't be an eight month delay like there was for Forest Maze, so I promise there will be more! :D

A few things to note. 1) The TJ awards have been going very well lately. Please continue voting on them every week, only two more remain after the 'Worst Player' award! 2) There is another poll on my TJ's Survivor Wikia wiki, asking you, the fans, if you want a second chance season, or a pokemon season. Only a few more days to vote, so get them in! :D

The next episode will be a double boot! Two tribal councils, and two people going home!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 Oh My Dear Swallow

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Morrigan didn't show her respect to the Capcom tribe for keeping her in the game over Jill. Mega Man suggested to Phoenix to make a deal with her to make her feel comfortable in the case they swap up. While Morrigan liked the offer, she was still weary of him._

_At the Nintendo tribe, Link showed his immunity idol clue to all three members of his tribe, trying to keep the peace within the tribe, and not to anger Bowser. Marth's mind was spinning over the whole keeping Bowser deal._

_Over at Sega, Pudding lamented about staying in the game, wanting a real vacation, but there were more things going on. Gum told Pudding about Vyse and Wave's potential plan to drag her to the end, and Pudding didn't like it period. Meanwhile, Vyse lied to Joe Musashi about the idol clue, and Musashi even caught him in it._

_At the reward challenge, Jeff told the tribes that the losing tribe would be dissolved between the two remaining tribes. Both Nintendo and Sega continued to dominate, while Capcom lost their final challenge. Nintendo got to make all the decisions, and chose to take Amaterasu, Mega Man, and Phoenix, leaving Morrigan to go to the Sega tribe._

_At the new Nintendo camp, Bowser immediately told the Capcom newcomers where they stood in the game, but Link talked him down, and made the three players feel at home. But of course, none of them felt comfortable, even with Bowser's low status in the game._

_At the new Sega camp, Morrigan's presence at camp changed up Vyse and Wave's plans a little. They and Gum agreed to vote her off first instead of Joe Musashi. Meanwhile, Morrigan made an alliance with Reala and Joe Musashi, seeing a real opportunity to move forward in the game._

_At the immunity challenge, both tribes were neck and neck, but in the end Nintendo proved that combined with most of the Capcom tribe, they could beat Sega. Sega was going to face their first tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Vyse made a group meeting, and basically said that Morrigan was going to be the first person voted out, and keep it pure Sega. But no one felt like he was telling the truth, believing he was going after Joe Musashi. Reala finally had the time to set up his counter alliance, getting Gum, Joe, Pudding, and Morrigan all against Vyse._

_At tribal council, Reala's counter alliance worked perfectly, and Vyse was stunned when he became the fifth person to leave Survivor Kattlelox Island. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Nintendo: Amaterasu, Bowser, Link, Marth, Mega Man, Phoenix, and Rosalina**

**Sega: Gum, Joe Musashi, Morrigan, Pudding, Reala, and Wave**

– – – – –

Sega Day 16

Wave had no words when she returned to camp after the shocking vote.

"_I have no idea what Vyse did to piss everyone off, but... he's gone, we're down one man, and it's the wrong person. Morrigan was an easy target, and they blew it. Sega is a tribe divided and it can only get worse from here." - Wave_

After Wave set her torch to the side, she walked over to where everyone else was, with her arms crossed.

Pudding smirked, "Oh, here we go, bitch fight incoming."

"Shut up!" snapped Wave to Pudding, turning her attention over to Gum and Reala, "We had something good here, and you turn on us for what reason!?"

Reala smirked, "Turn on you? Oh my dear swallow... I'd watch my language if I were you."

"_I expected this reaction out of Wave, and she's going to make a fool out of herself in the process. She has no allies, no way to save herself, and it's only down hill from here for her. Turn on me, I turn on you. Seems like I don't have to be the hypocrite in the end, hmm?" - Reala_

"I'm sorry Wave, but Vyse was playing a little too suspiciously for my tastes," explained Gum, placing her hands on her hips.

"Plus you're a bitch, so that's even more of a reason." snarked Pudding from behind.

Wave growled, "Well, whatever he did I don't think he needed to be voted out for it. You just completely ruined my game! For no reason!"

"_I didn't want a blow up after tribal council, but of course I lied to myself because I should have expected it. Wave is not one to keep her mouth shut, so her opinions won't go unnoticed." - Gum_

Gum crossed her arms, "Listen up. If you were so quick to turn on Reala, what are the odds I would follow the same fate? Don't try to hide that fact."

"I trusted you! I didn't trust him!" snapped Wave back, "I knew Reala would betray me, but I didn't think you-"

"Give it a rest, would you? You betrayed me first, woman. If you didn't throw me to the side for Pudding, Vyse would still be here." muttered Reala.

"Wait, how...?" asked Wave.

"Inside sources. There's plenty to ask, and I won't name names." smirked Reala.

"_I feel totally betrayed now, and I don't know who to place my trust into. The one person I could trust outside of Vyse stabbed me in the back, and I can't rely on anyone else. I'm just going to have to be a lone swallow flying until the merge, and that's going to be difficult." - Wave_

Wave growled, and stomped off towards the beach by herself. This left Reala, Gum and Morrigan by themselves. Pudding was now in the pool, and Joe Musashi could be anywhere.

"She's definitely next," noted Gum, looking to both Morrigan and Reala, "We can't let her get to the merge and ruin our games. I don't want her getting the satisfaction of revenge."

Reala nodded, "Quite so, my dear. Both of you, keep a low profile, give Wave crap if she asks for something, and when the time comes, she's out of here."

Both women agreed, and shook Reala's hand.

"_The dissolving of Capcom saved me completely. From the dead woman walking to being in power with a divided Sega tribe. I'm already liking the potential of winning after all that has happened in my favor. I'm getting all giddy as a result honestly." - Morrigan_

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 16

Link, Mega Man, and Marth all took the boat out into the water to do some early morning fishing.

"One of my many arms include a built in spear," explained Mega Man, "Or rather... you place a spear in there, and I can shoot it out ten times faster then either of you."

Link smiled, nodding his head, "Great tool, I'd say! Let's test it out."

"_Out of the Capcom members, Mega Man has proven to be the best provider thus far. He's got a lot of tools that can help us around camp. When it comes to fire and fishing, Mega Man has the right tool for the right job." - Link_

Link took the spear from their reward, and placed it inside of Mega Man's buster arm. Mega Man then aimed it at a nearby fish target, and fired away. After reeling it in, on the other end of the spear was a red snapper.

"Awesome!" cheered Marth, getting the snapper off the spear, and placing it in the bucket, "Did you do this often at your camp?"

Mega Man shook his head, "Not really, since we didn't have all the tools for fishing."

"_I hate to say it, but it's every Capcom for his or herself. Phoenix and Amaterasu are my allies and friends, but unless they decide to cut Bowser next, one of us is going home first, and I don't want it being me. If I come off as a provider, they might keep me around longer." - Mega Man_

After fishing for a little while longer, Mega Man spoke up, "Let's be honest with one another.. should we be worried about going out first, or is Bowser on the edge of being voted off?"

Marth shrugged, "I've been wanting Bowser out for a long time, but... our wins prevented him from going, so..."

"I don't know right now. I want to confirm what we're doing," explained Link, "But at the same time, we might change it last minute."

"_I'm sticking to Marth and Rosalina no matter what happens in the game. If we lose an immunity challenge, we have to either vote Bowser off, or one of the Capcom guys. It might be best to keep Bowser for one vote, to prevent a 3-3 tie if he's gone." - Link_

"Bowser will become a huge threat come merge time," warned Mega Man, "He may be on your side, but... is it worth it? Just a suggestion, is all."

Marth agreed with him, looking over at Link, who nodded in return.

"_Mega Man makes great points about Bowser. Is it worth keeping him around for strength and numbers, or eliminating him and boosting morale up? He hasn't treated the Capcom members right since they arrived, and I don't like it one bit." - Marth_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Amaterasu and Rosalina were tending to fire.

"I love it here!" chirped Issun, hopping up on Amaterasu's nose, "I don't miss Capcom one bit!"

"We are happy to have you here on Nintendo," smiled Rosalina, "Bowser's just grumpy about the new company. He'll warm up to you eventually."

"_I really enjoy the company of our new tribe members. Mega Man is really strong, Phoenix is really smart, and Amaterasu is a kindred soul. Issun has his moments, but I know he means very well. He reminds me of my own Luma." - Rosalina_

Amaterasu barked a little, with Issun shaking his head, "Ammy doesn't think he will. She thinks he'll be on our asses 24/7 until we're all gone."

Rosalina sighed, "And that might be true... but you never know what might just happen in this game."

"_Listen! Ammy and I did not come out here to be-" (Amaterasu barked at him a few times) "Err.. rather, Ammy did not come out here to be eliminated because of a tribe dissolving. She came here to win, and we won't settle for anything else!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

– – – – –

Sega Day 16

Pudding and Gum were relaxing in the pool, with Pudding yawning softly and checking her nails.

"Day 16, huh?" noted Pudding to herself, mumbling softly, "If that's the case... Gum, I think my stay here is just about over."

Gum blinked, looking over at her, "What..? Why?"

"Didn't I tell you at the beginning of the game? I only came out here to outlast and beat Ulala at the game," explained Pudding, rolling her eyes, "I've done both. Lasted 4 days longer, and outlasted four people."

"_Ulala's a fame whore, and year after year they rejected my auditions to come onto the show. Finally, I get the chance to play the game, and my sole goal? Beat Ulala. Anything after that depends on what's going on. With Vyse gone, it's just going to be a boring run to the merge, and combine that with surviving? No way I'm staying to watch it happen." - Pudding_

"Come on Pudding, I know that was your plan, but that just seems pathetic now. Why not try to go farther?" asked Gum.

"Gum, have you not been listening to be bitch about everything the last 16 days?" complained Pudding, "I kept the Ulala thing hidden from everyone but you for the sole fact that they'd probably want me out for 'not having my head in the game' bull$#%#."

"_...I knew this was coming, and Pudding told me to keep it kinda under wraps for a while. Now that she's finally thinking about doing it, I don't want her to do it. We would be fine without her, yeah, but... I don't know, I just don't like seeing quitters." - Gum_

Gum glared at her, "...You just want that vacation, don't you? Don't lie, you keep talking about it."

Pudding rolled her eyes, "Damn right I do! This pool is nice and all, but imagine the massages, the unique food, the glamor! I don't need a million dollars to prove I'm the Space Channel idol of the year, ya know."

"I'm just disappointed. Here I thought you would change your mind after going through it a few days." muttered Gum.

Pudding shrugged it off, soaking in the warm pool waters.

"_Am I a quitter for this? Of course I am! If I was concerned they'd bring back Ulala... I would continue a few more days until I make the merge, but I don't see them even giving her the call. Sucks to be her, and it feels great to be me!" - Pudding_

Meanwhile, off by the coconut tree, Wave and Morrigan were talking about the game. Wave was using the tribe's red machete to cut open a coconut.

"I don't know where your loyalties lie," noted Wave, "But you can't seriously be trusting those four dummies."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "Please... I need these so-called dummies. The Capcom players were not my... preferred type."

"_Of course, the one who desperately needs my help comes to me for help." (She giggled) "Just think... three days ago I had no power, and now it falls right into my lap. Unfortunately for Wave, there's nothing I can do to help her." - Morrigan_

"So you're anti-Capcom, huh?" asked Wave.

Morrigan nodded, "Yeah, what's it to you? They're a trio, and they outcasted me right off the bat. They'd do the same to you if you were in my shoes."

Wave shrugged, drinking from the coconut, "Maybe, maybe not."

"_Morrigan told me that the Capcom players on Nintendo are a trio, and that might be my saving grace, honestly. Well... maybe. We both have a tough road to the merge, so meeting up might be difficult to say the least." - Wave_

After cracking open a few more coconuts, Wave and Morrigan left the area and returned to camp, awaiting tree mail. Just like before the area surrounding the coconut trees and the machete was soon engulfed in red sparkles and dust, and no one saw it.

Well... except one, who said to his/herself, "Well... why doesn't that surprise me?"

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 16

Both the Nintendo and Capcom players were separated at the moment. Bowser was speaking to Link, Rosalina, and Marth around the shelter while the Capcom players were out on the boat.

"Listen up Nintendo!" said Bowser, clearing his throat, "We may have won the first challenge with those Capcom people, but that doesn't mean they'll stay! Who should we vote off first?"

"If we have to focus on physical strength," replied Link, "We'll need Mega Man. For puzzles, Phoenix, and for speed, Amaterasu. We need to make a decision that could hurt the tribe."

Bowser nodded, "And Issun grinds my gears so badly! I want to squash that flea and never see it again! I say we vote off Amaterasu!"

"_At least I can appreciate a lawyer's work, and the tools of a robot. But that so-called goddess and her little pet flea piss me off! Why do we have a goddess playing Survivor in the first place? And why does her translator need to be so annoying! GAH!" - Bowser_

Rosalina shook her head, "I believe Amaterasu is not a threat. If we want to eliminate someone, we need to remove the brains. I believe that would be Phoenix Wright."

Link nodded, "Yeah, I agree. Amaterasu is nice, and Issun being the only reason to vote her off is kinda silly."

Bowser grumbled, "But she's a goddess! Why does a goddess need the money?!"

"Good point..." muttered Marth.

"_The first vote with new tribes is always the hardest one. Do we vote off the smartest one, the nicest one, or the strongest one? Or do we throw all of our eggs into the basket, and betray Bowser? I mean, I have no idea right now." - Marth_

"Maybe she just wants to donate all of that money for good causes?" suggested Rosalina.

"You people and your stupid charities..." muttered Bowser, "Whatever, we just need to choose someone to be voted off, and that's it!"

Link looked to all three players, "Whatever we decide, we better be on the same page, okay? I don't want our votes scattered."

"Just do as I say, and we won't!" snapped Bowser.

"_My Nintendo tribe will follow my direction going into battle! Capcom has no business stepping on my beach! PERIOD! They will be sent home one by one by one! Guarantee it!" - Bowser_

Meanwhile, out in the boat, Mega Man, Phoenix, and Amaterasu were talking about how to stay alive in the game.

"It's just us guys," explained Phoenix, "Our safest bet is to go against Bowser. I can already tell Marth and Rosalina are sick of him... and Link I have no idea."

Mega Man shrugged, "I think Link is struggling to find a good leadership position with Bowser around. I think it's between the two on who's really leading."

"_I hate being in this position because anything can happen and anyone can go home. I have no idea if I'm going first, or if someone else is. The only thing I can do is attempt to find holes in the Nintendo tribe, and exploit them. Throwing allies under the bus is not my style." - Phoenix_

Issun nodded, "Ammy wants Bowser gone, guaranteed." She barked in agreement. "So... game on fellas!"

Phoenix shook his head, "I'll do what I can, okay? I'm not freaking out unless this first vote fails in a huge disaster. Okay?"

Both Amaterasu and Mega Man agreed, and all three of them did a Capcom chant.

"_I'm not a quitter. Not out here, not in the courtroom. I have a strong sense of justice, and for the Nintendo heroes to keep such a villain is unbelievable. My goal is to make them see the same sense of justice." - Phoenix_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Nintendo, getting your first look at the new Sega tribe; Vyse voted out at the last tribal council."

After the strong showing Sega brought to the table, Nintendo was shocked to see Vyse gone.

"Guy's ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before I get to the challenge, time for a twist. Both tribes will be attending tribal council tonight, and two people will be leaving the game. The winner of today's reward challenge will be allowed to sit in on the other tribe's tribal council, and listen in and learn some things. Let's get to the reward challenge. For today's challenge, you will take turns trying to launch items into a basket. Using a plank, adjust it to how you want it, place the item on one end, and hop onto the other, launching the item into the air hopefully into your basket. First tribe to get all four items in the basket, wins a great reward."

Jeff revealed a plate full of shish kebabs and pepsi bottles.

"The winning tribe will attend tribal council first, and then listen in on the losing tribe, while feasting on all of this. While getting a full stomach, you might gain some great information. In addition, one person will each be safe from the vote in the form of Exile Island. We'll get into that after the challenge. Let's get started."

Nintendo

Order: Link, Phoenix, Marth, and Mega Man

Sega

Order: Joe Musashi, Gum, Morrigan, and Reala

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Link and Joe Musashi grabbed the first bag, labeled rice, and started to adjust their planks. Link spent a little more time setting up his shot, while Musashi seemed to rush a little. Both launched the items into the air, but only Link managed to get his item in, bringing Nintendo into an early lead.

Phoenix ran out next, grabbing the coffee bean bag. Joe Musashi finally managed to get his first item in the basket, and evened up the scores. Gum grabbed the bean bag, and tried to over take Nintendo's lead.

Phoenix kept over shooting his shots, causing Nintendo some precious time. Gum didn't mess around with Joe Musashi's set up with the plank, and managed to make it in on her first shot, giving Sega the lead!

Morrigan had to keep a great lead for Sega. She took the pineapple, and adjusted the plank a little more, thinking the wind had changed direction a little bit. She missed her shot. On the other side, Phoenix kept over thinking his shots, and kept missing and missing. Bowser growled in frustration. Morrigan eventually made her shot correctly, and now it was all down to Reala for the final item.

Reala sped up, grabbing the final item which was a banana bunch. He watched Phoenix for a moment, watching him continuously fail and groaning in frustration. Reala then smirked, not bothering to readjust the plank.

…

…

…

...and Reala soon made in his shot.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE! SEGA WINS REWARD!"

All of Sega hugged and cheered.

"Great job Sega! You came back from two losses, and now you have a great reward awaiting you after tribal council. But before we end today's activities, we need to send two people to Exile Island. Sega, choose someone from Nintendo, and Nintendo will choose someone from Sega. Think long and hard about it.

…

…

…

"Bowser!" called Pudding, smirking.

"Morrigan." confirmed Phoenix, giving her a smile.

Bowser grumbled softly, stomping off of his mat, while Morrigan did not return Phoenix's signal. Jeff handed Bowser the map.

"Both of you will be safe tonight from the vote, and you both have a 1 in 11 chance at being the Sole Survivor. You will return right away in the morning after both tribals. See you then."

Both Morrigan and Bowser nodded, and they were off on their way.

"Sega, you will attend tribal council first. You will vote someone off. You will then move to the jury side, eat some shish kebabs and drink pepsi while watching Nintendo at their tribal council. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 16

Both Bowser and Morrigan arrived at Exile Island, and both were given an equal chance to read the clue for the hidden immunity idol.

"Well now... this is quite the strange meeting." noted Morrigan, looking up at the koopa king.

Bowser waved her off, "Whatever, your tribe is completely screwed, so who cares?"

"I don't really care either way. Screw them." smirked Morrigan.

"_Well... fine I'll admit Morrigan looks very, very smoking in that tight clothing. Certainly the perfect black widow to be my Queen, but... I don't marry sluts! That's for sure!" - Bowser_

Bowser decided to sleep in, not really caring about the clue. Morrigan noticed this and smirked. With him asleep, she decided to go out looking for the hidden immunity idol.

After she was quite a ways away from him, she read the clue out to herself a few times, "And by the many trees is where you will find one of two powers... interesting."

"_Bowser, like the big dumb animal he is, goes ahead and sleeps. Wonderful for me, because that leaves me time to go out searching for this hidden immunity idol. I am in no danger right now... but I love feeling powerful outside of the alliance. Keeps me comfortable." - Morrigan_

Morrigan took the machete, using it as a shovel, and walked off to the forest. She then started to look around, digging in many places. She kept grumbling every time she didn't find anything.

Soon...

…

…

…

…

….she just gave up. She dug about twenty holes, and spent most of her time refilling the holes. She eventually returned to the shelter to get something to eat.

"_Well... that didn't work out in my favor, but I didn't expect to find it with only one clue, plus the one Dante had. Perhaps one more visit to Exile Island in the future will be what I need to find this immunity idol?" - Morrigan_

– – – – –

Sega Day 17

After returning to camp, most of the tribe was ecstatic about the win, and they were cheering for the most part.

"Great come back Sega! Woo hoo!" cheered Gum wildly.

Wave rolled her eyes, watching them and muttering to herself, "Woo hoo for you, because I won't get to enjoy them."

"_It's bittersweet winning this reward challenge, y'know? I'm going home tonight. There's four people who are gunning for me to leave, and I have nowhere to go in this game! So I'm just like... whatever. Enjoy your meal, and I'll go back home. I have really no fight left in me at this point." - Wave_

After most of the cheering had calmed down, Pudding spoke up, and looked at everyone, "Well guys, it's been a pleasure. I've done what I've came out here to do, and I'm just going to... pack my bags and leave."

Everyone was shocked at this revelation, aside from Gum, who knew about it.

"Wait... what? You're quitting on us?!" snapped Wave.

Pudding nodded, "Yep. It's not like I care one bit about what happens after this. I came onto this show to mainly prove a point to Ulala, and since I outlasted her, there's no point in staying."

"_And then... Pudding says she's quitting! I'm like... what the $#%#?! You're telling me that while I'm trying to fight to stay, this bitch has the audacity to quit? Oh... that just boils my hatred for her even further. Disgusting!" - Wave_

"Well then, go! Get out of here!" snapped Wave, turning around to leave, "You're doing us a huge favor anyway!"

"Please Wave," laughed Pudding, "If I wanted to do any favors for you, it was screwing your game over because quite frankly the reaction you gave was hilarious! Boy toy's gone, and you have no one to ride to the finals. Sucks to be you!"

Wave growled, but restrained herself from attacking Pudding.

"_I don't care what anyone thinks. Reala can kiss my ass. Gum can kiss my ass. Musashi and Morrigan can kiss my ass, I don't care! I did what I needed to do, and the rest will be covered with a nice 22 day vacation. I won this time, Ulala. Hah!" - Pudding_

After Wave left to go calm down, Reala spoke up, "Do what you will, Pudding, but I really don't give a #$%# if you quit. You were nothing but a pawn anyway." He smirked, and floated away from the area. Joe Musashi shook his head and left as well in a cloud of smoke.

Gum crossed her arms, and shook her head, "I'm just... really Pudding? I hope you do quit now, because there's no way you're staying if you change your mind. Good bye." She then left as well.

"_After tonight, all my respect for Pudding went down the drain. I put up with her because she was someone I can relate to in the outside world. However, quitting is something I cannot tolerate. No matter what the reason is!" - Gum_

Pudding shrugged to herself, "Okay, $#%# you all too! Reala, you're a sneaky little bitch! Musashi, you're just plain old boring! Gum, you're a two-faced lying sack of $#%$! Wave, you're the biggest bitch I've ever met! #$%# you, #$%# you, #$%# you, and #$%$ YOU!" She shouted very loudly, her face turning red.

Reala looked behind him, and chuckled to himself, "What a meltdown..."

"_Pudding wants to quit? So be it. I have no use for her anymore because her leaving doesn't affect my plans. I still have Joe, Gum, and Morrigan in my back pocket, and Wave's still hanging on a thread. Once Pudding leaves, we continue off as if nothing happened." - Reala_

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 17

With Bowser gone on Exile Island, the entire Nintendo tribe was forced to fold on the vote tonight.

Link gathered everyone around the camp fire, and discussed the vote openly.

"Someone's gotta go tonight," explained Link, "I won't lie... if Bowser were here, he was going home hands down. That's the honest truth, you guys. We can't stand his attitude any longer."

"Good... because I was quite worried after today's performance I was screwed." laughed Phoenix nervously.

"_I cost the tribe reward, and it sucks. Thankfully, Link told us that no matter what that Bowser was indeed going home tonight, but since he's on Exile Island, well... the plan is complicated." - Phoenix_

Link nodded, "Indeed. It's going to come down to rocks tonight, and... I think it should be fair."

"What do you mean?" asked Mega Man, curiously.

"We'll draw sticks," explained Link, "Whoever draws the smallest stick from both tribes will be the two people who are safe. The others will draw rocks. No matter what happens tonight, we need to stay an alliance of five. Got it?"

"_After Bowser got sent to Exile Island, I had some time to think about the future and my alliance. With the purple rock predictably taking one of us out tonight, the five remaining players need to stick together as a tight five alliance, and go to the end. That seems like the best move right now." - Link_

"Sounds like a good plan, Link!" smiled Rosalina, reaching down onto the ground to find a few sticks to use.

Amaterasu barked in agreement, while Marth nodded slowly, "Let's do it. Bowser won't know what hit him soon enough."

"_Up until now, I had my doubts about Link. Now? I fully believe he is on our side, and is fighting for both alliances now. Since we're combining our alliances, it'll make us a stronger tribe in return, rather then being at eachother's throats." - Marth_

After drawing sticks...

…

…

…

…Marth had the smallest stick for Nintendo, and Amaterasu had the smallest stick for Capcom.

"Damn! But hey.. that's good for us!" cheered Issun, patting Amaterasu on the head.

Phoenix shook Link's hand firmly, "I am a man of my word, Link. No matter who leaves tonight, the Captendo Five will prevail."

"I like that name, let's do it." agreed Link, shaking Phoenix's hand in return. Afterwards, all six players placed their hands/paw in the center and did the chant.

"1, 2, 3, CAPTENDO FIVE!" they all cheered.

"_With tonight's vote, a new alliance has been born, and we're ready to take on anything that comes at us at the merge. Even if I go home tonight, I want nothing but the best for my alliance. I mean that from the bottom of my robotic heart." - Mega Man_

– – – – –

The Sega tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You might be growing smaller after the dissolve, but you certainly don't seem to be any weaker. Wave, what happened after the last tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"I was completely blindsided, Jeff. I had no idea that Vyse was going home that night, and... I kinda lashed out but it's all in good spirits. I had a good game going, and now it's ruined." replied Wave.

Pudding smirked.

"Reala, what was the point of voting Vyse off? Strategy reasons, or late game reasons?" asked Jeff.

"A mixture of both. He was a strong player, and he was... very careless about his game. That's all I'll say for now." replied Reala.

Wave rolled her eyes.

"Gum, you seem very angry tonight, which seems odd coming from you. What happened?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, if she's not going to say it now, I will. Pudding wants to quit the game. She told us after we got back from the challenge that she was done with her game, that she had accomplished what she started, and wanted out." replied Gum.

"Pudding, is this true?" asked Jeff.

Pudding nodded.

"Yup. I don't need a million dollars, I just want the recognition of beating my rival, Ulala at her own game. After Vyse left, I felt accomplished and was ready to leave the game. No hard feelings, no nothing. It was all about beating that pathetic Ulala." explained Pudding.

Jeff sighed a little.

"Ulala was certainly not the best player ever, going back to Season 2 where she did hardly nothing, but you aren't making a better case. You're a quitter. Ulala didn't quit." remarked Jeff.

Pudding shrugged.

"Ulala didn't even try to play, Jeff!" snapped Pudding.

"Neither did you!" Jeff snapped back, clearly frustrated with her sudden behavior given how she's acted the last 17 days.

Pudding rolled her eyes, and shrugged once more.

"Well... what do you want to do Pudding? Hold a vote, or just leave right now?" asked Jeff.

"Why hold a vote, Jeff? They all agreed to vote me off tonight after some... careful persuading on my end." shrugged Pudding, grabbing her things.

"Well, alright then. Grab your torch and bring it over." sighed Jeff.

Pudding nodded, gleefully bringing her torch over to Jeff.

"Pudding, per your wishes,"

He snuffed out her torch.

"This game is over for you. Go home."

Pudding nodded, and left the area without another word. Jeff took her torch and laid it down on the ground, shaking his head.

"I don't think I've ever been this frustrated at a player. I won't say much, but given what you've seen, there is no excuse to quit after all she's done this far into the game. Regardless, easy tribal council for you guys. Grab your torches, and head over to the jury side, and enjoy your reward."

– – – – –

The Nintendo tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Nintendo, getting your first look at the new Sega tribe. Pudding quit at the last tribal council, she is no longer in the game. Sega, you may begin eating and drinking now."

Wave pulled the blanket off of the shish kebabs and pepsi, and all four Sega players started to feast away.

"Phoenix, how does it feel to sit there and watch Sega eat right in front of you?" asked Jeff.

Phoenix shook his head.

"It's unbearable, Jeff. I lost it for all of us, and... well it just doesn't feel right to lose one for the team. I hate losing, as that's not my style." replied Phoenix.

"Mega Man, prior to this tribal council, it was 4 Nintendos against 3 Capcoms. With Bowser on Exile Island, we seem deadlocked." started Jeff.

Mega Man nodded.

"Of course, and... we all knew that going into this vote. Both sides are extremely loyal to their side, so there's no way anyone's flipping the script on us. I just hope the purple rock doesn't pick me tonight." replied Mega Man.

"Link, if it's you tonight, do you feel good about how you played the game?" asked Jeff.

"Absolutely. I may of made a few mistakes here and there, but... I don't have any regrets. None whatsoever." replied Link.

"Okay, Sega, your time here is done. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. I hope you enjoyed your meal."

The four Sega members thanked Jeff, and left the area.

"Okay, it's time to vote now. Mega Man, you're up."

– – –

Marth's Vote: I have nothing to say... I just hope whoever stays remains loyal. (Amaterasu)

Phoenix's Vote: Even if tonight's my last night, I think our alliance will triumph. (Marth)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Marth. (He nodded.)

…

Amaterasu. One vote Amaterasu, one vote Marth.

…

Marth. Two votes Marth, one vote Amaterasu.

…

Amaterasu. Tied two votes Amaterasu, two votes Marth. (Link nodded, looking at everyone.)

…

Marth. That's three votes Marth, two votes Amaterasu, one vote left.

…

…

…

Amaterasu. We have a tie. 3 votes for Amaterasu, 3 votes for Marth.

Everyone nodded, all doing one final alliance chant before turning to look at Jeff.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. Amaterasu, Marth, since you were both voted for, you are both safe. Rosalina, Mega Man, Link, and Phoenix, each of you will draw a rock."

Rosalina, Mega Man, Link, and Phoenix all picked out a rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Mega Man.

Mega Man looked down in sadness, but nodded his head. "If this is my fate, then I will accept it. Captendo Five... stay strong, finish in first!"

"With that said, Mega Man, you are the seventh person eliminated from the game. You need to hand me your torch. The rest of you can stay where you are."

Mega Man hugged everyone good bye, and gave his torch up.

"Mega Man, this time, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Mega Man nodded, giving a thumbs up to his tribe before leaving the area.

"I assume by the talk of this 'Captendo Five', that Nintendo and Capcom have joined forces, and are planning to work together. I hope it works out well for you. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Pudding's Final Words**

"I don't have any regrets. I finished what I said I would do, and that is outlast Ulala. Truth is, I didn't want to stay out on that island any longer, and God that vacation sounded so awesome... so I can't wait to take a fresh shower and feel like me again! To everyone left? Go #$%# yourselves."

**Mega Man's Final Words**

"I think I did well for 17 days out here in Kattlelox Island. I knew I had some advantages and disadvantages being a robot, but I did what I could and I'm very pleased at what I've done. I really hope this new alliance does well, and succeeds. Good luck to the Captendo Five!"

VOTE

Amaterasu – Rosalina, Marth, and Link

Marth – Mega Man, Amaterasu, and Phoenix

This was certainly a crazy episode, and I hope you don't turn away because there's plenty more stuff coming up that I'm sure you don't want to miss! :D Any thoughts on Pudding quitting, the Captendo Five, anything else? I wanna know!

Season 23 will be Survivor: Unfinished Business. For the next two weeks, I will be hosting a poll on my page asking you, the viewers, who you want to see come back into the game. Please vote if you haven't already! It'd help a lot!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 Looking Like A Bambi

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Vyse recently blindsided, Wave knew she was on the outside, and felt betrayed by Reala and Gum. Her whole game was ruined, and it looked very bleak for the poor swallow._

_Over at Nintendo, Link and Marth felt in the middle regarding who to stick with. The Capcom newcomers were useful around camp, and proved it well. Mega Man was shown to be a great provider that did a lot more then Bowser ever did. On the flip side, Bowser was numbers for Nintendo to outlast Capcom. Both sides contemplated on what to do given they go to tribal council._

_Though seeming Wave's days were numbered, it seemed like a glimmer of hope hit her, when Pudding told Gum she was going to quit. She had outlasted her enemy, Ulala from SEGA All Stars, and saw no purpose left in the game except for the vacation that followed her boot. This made Gum totally disgusted with her. Meanwhile, someone finally discovered the mystery behind the red objects._

_At the combined reward/immunity challenge, it was explained that both tribes would attend tribal council and vote someone off. Sega came out victorious, and won a good feast while they listen in on Nintendo's tribal council. Morrigan and Bowser were spared from the vote, and sent to Exile Island._

_On Exile Island, while Bowser seemed careless about the idol, Morrigan had her own methods and went out searching for the hidden immunity idol. Despite her strong showing, she found nothing._

_Before Sega's vote, Pudding announced to the whole tribe that she was going to quit the game. This only made everyone annoyed at her decision, and it immediately ticked her off. She went on a huge tirade against her tribe, only cementing her position as the next to go._

_At Nintendo, with Bowser safe from the vote, both Nintendo and Capcom decided to come together and make a unified decision to pull a purple rock. After making the 'Captendo 5' alliance, Amaterasu and Marth were decided as the two people safe from the vote._

_At Sega's tribal council, Pudding did as she said, quitting the game with no regrets whatsoever. Wave has an extra three days as a result, but will it enough for her. At Nintendo's tribal council, there was a tie as expected between Amaterasu and Marth. When the rocks were pulled, Mega Man was the one who lost his hopes and dreams of winning Survivor Kattlelox Island. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Nintendo: Amaterasu, Bowser, Link, Marth, Phoenix, and Rosalina**

**Sega: Gum, Joe Musashi, Morrigan, Reala, and Wave**

– – – – –

Sega Day 18

Upon returning to camp, Gum sighed a breath of fresh relief.

"I'm so glad she's gone now," smiled Gum, placing her torch next to Joe Musashi's, "I liked her before, but now I was upset she was quitting for those petty ass reasons."

"_I hope Pudding feels proud of herself while she's on that vacation of hers. She puts us in a terrible spot where... myself, Musashi, Morrigan, and Reala have only eachother, and Wave who's ready to betray us. If I don't do anything, I'm going home soon!" - Gum_

Wave nodded, "Completely agree. Even I wouldn't quit just to beat my rival. I came here to win, not look like a loser."

"Quitters never win. They only make themselves look like fools." commented Joe Musashi.

"_Pudding basically gave me a second chance at this game, but it's not much if you ask me. If we lose the next immunity challenge, I'm going home no matter what. I need to find the hidden immunity idol, and save my feathery skin." - Wave_

Down in the jungle, Reala was floating off by himself, kinda frustrated at this point. Having just returned from Exile Island, Morrigan was following him out of curiosity.

"Something the matter, Reala?" Morrigan asked, "I heard Pudding just quit the game?"

"That's exactly why I'm pissed, woman?" snapped Reala, "I was a fool to think her quitting would do us no damage."

"_At first, I did not mind Pudding quitting. But now, more I think about it, there's plenty of reasons why I should mind. Without her, we're entering the merge at four against six, no matter if Wave survives or not." (sighs) "Thank you, Pudding, for making this more difficult then it has to be." - Reala_

Morrigan shrugged, "Such a shame, really.. but not a big deal. What I suggest is throwing the reward challenge? I can't be sent to Exile, but if you, Musashi, or Gum get picked.. that's good."

Reala agreed with her, "Exactly, and that's our only option. Honestly, we should just throw both reward and immunity, and be rid of Wave. But... I'm not playing like that."

"Another idea is going into the merge with Wave," explained Morrigan, "And making it seem like she's the leader? She'll try to flip, but we'll try and make it seem like she only wants information. If she tries to get us, we get her."

Reala shrugged, "We'll play it half-heartedly then. At least you are no stranger to strategy, and I like that. We'll try that out if we have to keep Wave around."

"_At this point, I'm feeling a lot more comfortable with my spot on Sega. I've outlasted two Sega players, and who knows what Nintendo did last night. If a Capcom is gone, that will satisfy me greatly. I have no intentions on rejoining them. Zero." - Morrigan_

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 18

Bowser was awaiting the Nintendo tribe, and when they arrived, he was pleased to see Mega Man gone.

"Gwhahaha! That's the purple rock done right in our favor! Once a Nintendo, always a Nintendo. Capcom's dead!" gloated Bowser.

"_Mega Man may be strong, but he needed to go! Wouldn't of been my choice, but bah, whatever! It just goes to show that Phoenix and Amaterasu have limited time, and that time is ticking by the second!" - Bowser_

Link grabbed the fishing rod, and took Bowser out to the ocean to fish for breakfast.

"Last night was very nerve-wrecking," noted Link, "But we pulled it out, and I'm glad we're still in this together."

Bowser nodded, "Exactly! We're one up on Sega, and soon we'll be two up! Then all we have to do is have Capcom and Sega eat eachother, and we will be the Final 4!"

"We could use Phoenix and Amaterasu," explained Link, "What if they join the Sega tribe and combine against us?"

Bowser scoffed, "Please! If one of them is dumb enough to freaking QUIT then I'd say we're in this in the good long run."

"_Bowser's not much of a thinker. He doesn't think that Phoenix and Amaterasu would be helpful in the long run to take out the Sega players. If we win the next immunity challenge, Bowser will need to see that the six of us need to stick together." - Link_

"Listen Bowser," sighed Link, "We can't enter the merge acting like arrogant fools. We need to make smart decisions, and casting out anyone who isn't a pure Nintendo is just moronic."

Bowser growled at him, "Are you saying your King is a moron?! I am no moron! We can't allow anyone to sneak by us, especially the lawyer and goddess. Two threats... out the door!"

Link sighed in anger, focusing more on his fishing then listening to Bowser.

"_I just can't take Bowser anymore. Marth was absolutely right from the beginning, but I doubt Falco or Pichu would be any better then him. That's why I started the Captendo 5. As long as we stay a strong alliance, one of us will win the million dollars." - Link_

Meanwhile, Marth, Phoenix, and Amaterasu were tending to the fire. Rosalina was taking a small nap.

Marth shook his head, looking over at Link and Bowser, "You know what...? What's stopping us from throwing the immunity challenge? Let's get rid of Bowser now, and be on with the game."

"That would be the wrong move, Marth," replied Phoenix, "Bowser, as you may hate this, is a number."

"_Survivor is all about the numbers. Bowser may be on the outside, unknowingly, but he's a sixth vote. If we win immunity, Sega will be down to four against our six. Without Bowser, we're five against five, and that worries me." - Phoenix_

Marth shrugged, "Don't you have Morrigan on your side?"

Issun shook his head, bouncing on Amaterasu's nose, "Nope! I don't think she likes us anymore."

"After I picked her to go to Exile Island, she sneered at me," explained Phoenix, "Strategy or not, I don't know. But it seemed sincere to me."

"_Phoenix may be right about the numbers, but I just... I'm at that level where I do not care anymore. Rosalina and Link keep telling me to not be worried, but... Bowser's not a team player. He's not. I know for a fact that he'll try and ruin our games without thinking about it." - Marth_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Sega, getting your first look at the new Nintendo tribe; Mega Man voted out at the last tribal council."

Morrigan smirked happily. Phoenix caught her look, and shook his head, confirming his thoughts.

"Guy's ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will face off one on one on a spinning log. One tribe member from each tribe will square off, and attempt to roll the other player off the log. Winner of each round scores a point for their tribe. First tribe to three wins reward."

"For your reward, you will earn the opportunity to loot the other tribe's camp. The winning tribe will send two players over to the other tribe, and loot their camp of two items. Personal items, clothing, Sega's pool, not allowed to take. In addition, of course, someone from the losing tribe will go to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Nintendo had one extra member, and they chose to sit out Rosalina.

"For the first round, we have Link for Nintendo, taking on Morrigan for Sega. Survivors ready? Go!"

Knowing her tribe needed to lose the challenge, Morrigan decided to play it up so that it didn't seem super obvious. However, Link wasn't keeping his balance entirely, and by the time Morrigan was ready to fail, Link slipped off.

"Link's in the water first! Morrigan scores for Sega! They lead 1-0!"

Morrigan nodded, shrugging it off, while Link shook his head in anger.

"Next up, we have Reala for Sega, facing off against Bowser. Survivors ready? Go!"

This match did not last long at all. Bowser took a few steps to the right, and his weight caused him to slip off the log without Reala even thinking about it.

"Bowser's off quickly! Reala scores for Sega, and Sega leads 2-0! It takes 3 to win."

Reala wasn't too happy, shaking his head at Bowser while Bowser himself shoved the water angrily.

"Sega can win it right here. Gum is facing off against Marth. Gum scores here, Sega wins reward. Survivors ready? Go."

Gum clicked on her roller skates, trying to act cocky about the whole challenge. She remembered what her boyfriend, Beat, did during this particular challenge in his season. Only this time, she failed to knock Marth off the log.

"Gum's off the log, Marth scores for Nintendo! Nintendo is on the board 2-1."

Gum shrugged at her loss, while Marth high fived everyone on his tribe.

"Next round we have Joe Musashi taking on Phoenix Wright! This could be over quickly. Survivors ready? Go!"

Joe Musashi played around on the log, knowing that being a ninja it was not going to be easy for him to be beaten. Phoenix kept trying to keep on the log, but Joe Musashi was finding the right time to fail the challenge for his tribe as planned.

…

…

…

…

...and it worked.

"Joe Musashi's barely in the water first before Phoenix! Phoenix ties it up! We're 2-2!"

"It comes down to Wave and Amaterasu. One will win reward, one will lose reward. Survivors ready? Go."

Wave was the only member of Sega to NOT be in on the plan to throw the challenge. So unlike the rest of her tribe, she was actually trying to win. Amaterasu was doing her best to keep the balance under her control. It was a strong battle, but in the end...

…

…

…

…

...Wave slipped off.

"WAVE IS OFF! AMATERASU WINS REWARD FOR NINTENDO!"

All of Nintendo hugged and cheered.

"It was a very close match, but Nintendo prevailed thanks to Amaterasu. Great job! You have earned the right to raid the Sega camp. Before you get prepared to go, choose someone from Sega to go to Exile Island."

After talking about it...

"We'll send their strongest over, so Joe." confirmed Phoenix.

Joe Musashi nodded confidently, and took the map offered by Jeff, leaving for Exile Island.

"Musashi will return in time for the next immunity challenge. In the meantime, Sega, be prepared for some looters. Nice challenge guys, head on back to camp and I will see you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 18

Joe Musashi arrived on Exile Island, and took the clue from the clue box. He knew what needed to be done.

"_Reala explained to me that we were going to throw the reward challenge, and attempt to get the hidden immunity idol. I am somewhat surprised they chose me to go, because they should be worried that a ninja might have an easier time getting the idol." - Joe Musashi_

Joe Musashi unsheathed his sword and used that as a shovel. He noticed a bunch of slightly dug spots left by Morrigan and shook his head, "Not there." He reread the clue and it told him to go a little closer towards the water and between two looped trees.

"Hmm... right there, I suspect." confirmed Musashi to himself as he started to dig right there..

…

…

…

He shook his head after a few attempts at digging. "Not there, but... what about over there?" He started to dig in another place closer towards the shore.

…

…

…

"Got it." he said quietly to himself as he pulled the first of two idols out of the dirt, unwrapping it. He looked it over for a small moment, and snuck it into his pocket.

"_Having the hidden immunity idol helps my tribe immensely for the future, and also myself. A few days ago I discovered something that... didn't surprise me but also caught me off guard. It's a reminder that I need to be more on my toes as the game enters the merge." - Joe Musashi_

– – – – –

Sega Day 19

Wave shook her head in frustration as she returned to camp with the others.

"Man, I thought I had it too!" muttered Wave, "And really, Gum? That was the best you could do?"

Gum shrugged, "Does it matter? Reward is one thing, and we're not losing the pool. Immunity is what counts."

"_Today, we lost reward as Reala planned, and Musashi was sent to Exile Island. I don't trust him very much, but I need to trust him. I put all my cards in Reala's basket and turned against Vyse and Wave. I can't flip back now without looking like a Bambi." - Gum_

Gum looked ahead to see where Morrigan and Reala were, nodded her head, and turned to look at Wave, "Wave, can I ask something of you?"

Wave shrugged, "What?"

"Quickly, before Nintendo arrives," said Gum, ushering Wave towards her, "Listen... if we win the next challenge, I need you to promise your loyalty to Sega. It's your only chance of winning."

Wave rolled her eyes, "Really? Now you see the need to get my vote?"

"_Gum came up to me, and basically started to plea for my vote if we merge soon. I just rolled my eyes at her attempt because I find it funny that she comes to me now when she really needed me a few votes ago." - Wave_

"Wave, you flip on us and join Nintendo, you won't win the money," threatened Gum, "Flippers never win the game, and don't pull the 'Jiro card' on me. You will be eaten alive by those guys. Guaranteed."

Wave didn't respond, actually beginning to listen to her.

"With us, who knows if the same five we have now will still be the SAME five at the Final 5, you get what I'm saying?" finished Gum.

"_Then when Gum explained herself, I actually had some time to think about it. She makes a lot of sense. Maybe if we stick together, I might be able to slide into the Final 3 and win it all." - Wave_

Wave nodded, and shook Gum's hand, "We'll see what happens... but I'm deeply considering it."

Gum smiled at her, and just around that time, she noticed Phoenix and Rosalina from the Nintendo tribe arrive at camp.

"Hello!" replied Rosalina cheerfully, "We don't mean to intrude, but we have to take our reward now."

Reala and Morrigan joined up with Wave and Gum, and showed the two around the camp. There wasn't much to take from them, but there were a few things of value.

After getting some confirmation from the cameraman, Phoenix spoke up, "We will be taking your tarp, and one water jug filled with water from the pool. Fresh water."

"From our pool?" asked Reala, curiously.

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah, I mean... they told us you get it refilled with clean water every night, so... we'll take some fresh water."

"_Well, this was a reward we should have won, but I hope the pay off for Musashi going to Exile Island is worth it. We lose a tarp because of it, so... I'm not too pleased at the moment." - Reala_

Wave and Gum took Rosalina down to the pool to help her get fresh water, leaving Phoenix back at camp with Morrigan and Reala. He looked up at Morrigan with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong between us..?" asked Phoenix, "I mean, you sneered at me for sending you to Exile, and I saw you smirk at Mega Man being gone.."

Morrigan frowned, "You really expect me to be sad? Please Phoenix... when Capcom dissolved, our loyalty to one another dropped. I have a new alliance with the Sega tribe... and I don't really care."

"_Phoenix was upset that I didn't seem to be in with him any more... poor boy. He should have accepted me into his alliance a long time ago instead of that Jill woman... maybe his luck would be better now then never." - Morrigan_

Phoenix sighed, "We could really use your vote, Morrigan. If we lose, Bowser goes home, and we're 5 vs. 5. If you lose, someone goes home, you will be picked off one by one. Jump ship to us. It'll save you."

"I don't need saving, nor am I the one you need to talk to if you want someone to flip." sneered Morrigan.

Phoenix blinked, "...then who is?"

"...He's on Exile Island." smirked Morrigan.

Phoenix wanted to respond, but by that time, Rosalina was ready to go, "Umm, Phoenix? I'm going now, can you grab the tarp on your way out?"

Phoenix cursed to himself, and got up after Rosalina, having no time to finish his chat with Morrigan. Reala saw the whole exchange and smirked to himself.

"_Hmm... great set-up, Morrigan, my dear. Now any hope of Wave trying to flip will be in vain, as they will try to get Musashi's vote instead." (cackles softly) "I do hope Phoenix takes that bait, and foolishly makes himself look like an idiot later on." - Reala_

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 19

After Rosalina and Phoenix returned from their looting adventure, Link and Marth looked over what they took.

"There's fresh water inside that jug," explained Rosalina, "And we also took their tarp, so hopefully that will appease 'his majesty'."

"Two tarps? Just for Bowser?" muttered Marth.

Link shrugged, "It'll stop his whining for now. I don't really care either, but I rather have him in a good mood then a bad mood."

"_We now have a second tarp mainly for Bowser since he takes up a lot of space in the shelter, and therefore leaving some of us out in the rain. We also have a jug of fresh water, so we don't have to boil for a long time." - Link_

Phoenix nodded, and looked at everyone, "Listen, I had a good talk with Morrigan over at Sega and... I think we need to throw the challenge."

Link raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"She let loose that Joe Musashi is on the outside," explained Phoenix, "And has been since she arrived on the tribe. If my calculations are correct, he and Vyse were in an alliance, Vyse goes, and he only stays because Pudding quit. Morrigan easily slid her way out of a Capcom alliance into a Sega alliance."

Link sighed, "I... I... I'm not sure if I want to believe that. I think you're over-thinking what she said, Phoenix."

Rosalina shrugged, "Well.. Phoenix's story seems plausible. Why else would Vyse be voted off that early?"

"_I believe Phoenix's words, and his potential scenario as to how Joe Musashi got on the outside. I believe having a ninja on our side would be very useful, especially compared to Bowser, who's totally worthless outside of his strength." - Rosalina_

"But if she's no longer on your side," explained Link, "Why would she try and help you? That's why I'm not buying it. If she's right, she screwed herself. If she's wrong, and we go for it, we screw ourselves."

Phoenix shrugged, "But he's on Exile Island now... and he could get the hidden immunity idol. And maybe Morrigan's just blowing steam to make it seem like she's not on my side? I mean, she did do it kinda publicly."

"_The fact that Morrigan said everything she said to me in public, makes me believe that she's on my side, but doesn't want anyone to know otherwise. God I hope I'm right... I know I make mistakes but this... this can't be a mistake. We saved Morrigan on Capcom instead of Jill, and she showed gratitude. She's on our side. I feel it." - Phoenix_

Link shrugged, "Whatever the case may be, I'm not throwing the challenge. It's just not my style at this point. If we lose, Bowser goes, if we win, if they want to flip they can flip. Remember, we're still the Captendo 5. We will stick together no matter what."

Phoenix nodded, and did the chant quietly with Link, Marth, and Rosalina.

"_I like the alliance I'm in, but I don't trust Link 100%. I mean, why should I? If we're the Final 5, Amaterasu and I are screwed! That's why I'm hoping Morrigan and Musashi flip over, because then I can make a move at Final 7 to take control." - Phoenix_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guy's ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Nintendo."

Phoenix did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be asked questions about something you should know a lot about; your games. These questions will pertain to anything from any series still represented in the game. First tribe to get 4 correct answers, wins immunity. Losers have a date tonight at tribal council, someone going home. Let's get started."

"First question, in Darkstalkers, what is the name of the blue wolf like character in the game?"

Nintendo answered Felicia. Sega answered Jon Talbain.

"Sega's correct; Jon Talbain. They score a point, we're 1-0. Next question, in Fire Emblem, what is the name of the animal race in 9 and 10?"

Both tribes answered Laguz.

"Laguz is right, both tribes score, with Sega leading 2-1. Next question, in Ace Attorney, what is the name of the prosecutor?"

Nintendo answered Miles Edgeworth. Sega answered Maya.

"Miles is the correct answer. Nintendo ties it up 2-2. Next question, in Mario Bros, what is are the two rarest colors of Yoshi?"

Nintendo answered Black and White. Sega answered Black and Brown.

"Nintendo right. They lead 3-2. Another correct answer will give Nintendo the victory. Next question, true or false. Link is a Kokiri."

Nintendo answered false.

Sega answered...

…

…

…

...true.

"Link is not a Kokiri, he is a Hylian. That means NINTENDO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Nintendo hugged and cheered.

"Great job, Nintendo! You successfully won yet another challenge, and are proving to be the comeback tribe of the season. Sega, sadly, nothing for you except a date at tribal council. One of you will be going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Sega Day 19

Wave wasn't too happy about losing the immunity challenge, and she knew if she didn't do anything she was screwed.

"_Tonight might be my last night here, but it's going to require a lot of fight back. I'm one smart cookie, and I know I can go deep into this game. Right now, the only target I have in mind is Morrigan, and that's the best I can settle with." - Wave_

"Man, except for the first one, they were all Nintendo tribe questions," muttered Gum, "I hope that wasn't entirely rigged."

Reala shrugged, "Probst is tricky, but he never rigs. Besides, we've made it this far, and we're all safe."

"Wave goes tonight. I did make an agreement with her to keep her loyalty with Sega, but... guess that doesn't matter anymore." shrugged Gum.

"_No matter what deals Gum made with Wave, it's still not enough for me to entrust Wave during the merge. She needs to go now, because she might just cost me a million dollars, and I'm not here to lose." - Reala_

Reala yawned a little bit, "Well... I'm going to go find Musashi and see if he found the idol. Vote Wave tonight."

Gum nodded, and they went their separate ways. A few minutes later, as Gum was collecting coconuts, Wave approached her.

"I don't know if anything's been confirmed tonight, but... I want to make my case." sighed Wave, clearing her throat.

Gum shrugged, "Anything can happen tonight. Just... give it to me straight."

"_If I can get Gum and Reala on board to vote Morrigan off, we can enter the merge at four players against four Nintendos and two Capcoms. Morrigan and Phoenix had a fight back at camp today, so if we vote Morrigan off, we can get his and Amaterasu's loyalty." - Wave_

"Vote Morrigan off tonight," explained Wave, "She started an outsider, and needs to leave an outsider. She's not close with Phoenix and Amaterasu, clearly, but... maybe if she's gone, we can get those two on our side, and tackle Nintendo head on?"

"Nintendo is turning out to be a power house of threats, you have a point." agreed Gum silently.

"_There's a lot of reasons to keep Wave in this game. She's smart, and has a brain that can be put to good use. Honestly, I do not trust Morrigan at all, and I still feel like she'll stab us in the back. Reala thinks she won't, but I think she will." - Gum_

"Exactly, and you can use me in challenges. Morrigan's not strong nor smart enough for them." finished Wave.

Gum nodded, "That I can agree with. I'll see what Musashi and Reala think, and we'll see what happens tonight, okay?"

She shook Wave's hand, and left on her way.

"_I really hope this works, because I've been on my own since Vyse left, and I really need something to get back into the swing of things. I just hope that if my time is up tonight, I get a spot on the jury, that's all I ask for." - Wave_

After some talking with Reala, both he and Gum agreed on a target, and left for tribal council.

– – – – –

The Sega tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Last tribal council, you all got a free pass thanks to Pudding quitting. Tonight, someone's going home, and it could be any one of you. Morrigan, you're the only non-Sega player in this tribe. Worried that tonight might be your last vote?" asked Jeff.

Morrigan shook her head.

"No, actually. I did come into this tribe feeling alone, but after the last vote with Vyse leaving... I feel comfortable about my chances tonight." replied Morrigan.

"Joe Musashi, with a merge on the horizon soon, what do you base your vote on tonight?" asked Jeff.

"We need to take the most honest and trustworthy group of four into the merge. We may be outnumbered, or we may slip through the cracks. Either way... we will stick together." replied Joe Musashi.

"Reala, do you think Pudding's quit will hurt you or help you in this game?" asked Jeff.

Reala sighed.

"It really hurt our tribe. She was useless around camp, but she was someone we relied on in the strategy part of the game. She spit our names in the sand, and abandoned us. Not cool." replied Reala.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Reala, you're up."

– – –

Gum's Vote: It's just the way things are. (?)

Morrigan's Vote: Too bad, so sad. Leave it to us, dear. (Wave)

Wave's Vote: I never trusted a succubus, and you're no different. (Morrigan)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Wave. (She nodded.)

…

Morrigan. One vote Morrigan, one vote Wave. (Wave crossed her fingers.)

…

…

…

Wave. Two votes Wave, one vote Morrigan. (She sighed, with Reala nodding.)

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Kattlelox Island, and the first member of our jury, Wave. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

"Oh well, I figured I'd be screwed over in this game. Bye losers." snubbed Wave as she brought her torch up.

"Wave, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Wave nodded as she left the area without any words.

"Seemed like an easy vote to you guys. Will this group of four be that group of four to survive it to the end? We'll find out soon enough. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Wave's Final Words**

"I kinda figured I wouldn't be lasting too much longer after Vyse got voted off, but I surprised myself at how well I could do in this game. Being a member of the jury, I will be watching and learning about everyone remaining. Sega, you better impress me, because I don't think I'll be voting for any of you."

VOTE

Morrigan – Wave

Wave – Reala, Joe Musashi, Gum, and Morrigan

The Merge is next! Black buffs will be handed out, and the game will get ugly fast! Who will rise to the top, and who will be the first person voted out of the newly merged tribe?

Anyway, I have tallied the votes for the Unfinished Business poll. I'm ending it a little early just because of time constraints. Here's my schedule on revealing players:

Episodes 7-9: 3 randomly selected FAN-chosen players revealed each episode.

Episodes 10-12: 3 randomly selected PRODUCER-chosen players revealed each episode.

For this episode, I am happy to announce that the first three players to be confirmed for Unfinished Business are: _**FLUTTERSHY **_(S12), _**SABRINA **_(S20), and _**CHRISTIAN **_(S21)_**!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 Dumbest Lawyer Ever

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After Pudding quit the game, both Morrigan and Reala knew that she put them in a bad position of either winning the challenge, and Wave flipping to the other tribe at the merge, or losing the challenge, and entering the merge at 6-4. They needed a hidden immunity idol._

_Over at Nintendo, Bowser gloated over the loss of Mega Man, and praised his Nintendo tribe immensely, completely unaware of the Captendo 5. Link suggested to Bowser to use Phoenix and Amaterasu as numbers, but Bowser didn't like that idea, and shot it down immediately._

_At the reward challenge, Nintendo easily defeated the Sega tribe that was throwing the challenge, and won a chance to loot the other camp. They sent Joe Musashi to exile island._

_On Exile Island, Musashi got right to work on trying to find the hidden immunity idol, and within no time whatsoever, he found the first immunity idol from the island._

_Over at Sega, Phoenix and Rosalina came over to loot the camp, and chose to steal their tarp and a water jug full of fresh water. While they were looting, Phoenix had a conversation with Morrigan to get some clues about their future, and Morrigan told him off, sending him a subtle hint that Musashi might be the outsider. Meanwhile, Gum and Wave made a deal to stick together if they make the merge._

_Back at Nintendo, Phoenix shared his findings with the Captendo 5, even believing that Morrigan made a scene on purpose to make Sega believe she is with them. Link didn't seem so sure about it, and told him to keep on his toes._

_At the immunity challenge, Nintendo proved to still be the physical powerhouse over Sega since the swap, winning yet another immunity challenge much to the dislike of the Captendo 5._

_Before tribal council, Wave knew she was on the hot seat, and tried to convince Gum and Reala to vote off Morrigan, seeing her as someone who can't be trusted. Gum gave it some thought, as did Reala._

_At tribal council, Wave's scrambling didn't do much for her, and she was voted off in a 4-1 decision, making her the first member of the jury. With the merge on the horizon, who will rise to the occasion? 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Nintendo: Amaterasu, Bowser, Link, Marth, Phoenix, and Rosalina**

**Sega: Gum, Joe Musashi, Morrigan, and Reala**

**Jury: Wave**

– – – – –

Sega Day 20

With once dominant tribe down to four players, three of which being pure Sega players, they were feeling the pressure of the merge falling upon them.

"I hope we aren't picked off one by one..." muttered Gum, sighing deeply, "I came out here to win, not lose, damn it."

"_We lost the immunity challenge, and lost Wave as a result. Unless we pull something out of our hat, all four of us will be picked off one by one, and that will not make me a happy camper." - Gum_

Morrigan shrugged, crossing her arms, "Listen, I think I might be able to do some work on my old Capcom members. It's clear who the real threats are, you know?"

"Nintendo, and you're absolutely correct. They were terrible early on, and here they sit with 4 members in tact compared to the other two tribes." agreed Reala.

"Not to mention they have the physical strength of Link and Bowser, and the brains of Rosalina." nodded Gum.

"_If the remaining Capcoms were smart, they would put their brains with ours, and combine against the Nintendo tribe. They've always one-upped us in the real world, and it's our turn to return the favor directly in their faces." - Reala_

Gum looked over at Reala, "Did Musashi end up finding the idol?"

Reala shrugged, "I don't really know yet. Haven't had time to talk to him yet since we got back from the challenge. I should go do that now, more I think about it." He got up from his seat, and floated on off towards the jungle to find Joe Musashi.

Morrigan shrugged, looking at Gum, "We can only hope those two do their jobs and save our behinds. Phoenix and Amaterasu would be dummies to stay with the Nintendos."

"_I know I told Phoenix a lot of things yesterday, but I think if I speak some reason into him, he'll see the light of the situation, and align with us. All he needs to remember is our background on the old Capcom tribe, and how... 'convincing' I am." - Morrigan_

Reala floated on through the jungle, and noticed Joe Musashi meditating behind a tree, "Ah, there you are. We have a lot to discuss."

He opened one eye, looking up at him, "Indeed we do, Reala. But first... I told you about my idol. You tell me about your little secret."

Reala blinked a little, before muttering a curse quietly to himself, "Damn it... well I figured someone would figure it out eventually.. no one's an idiot here."

"_Reala is my biggest ally in this game. He's a tricky individual, but he's helped me this far in the game, and I would be dishonoring my clan by betraying him after all he has done. That doesn't mean I can't use some leverage to keep him loyal to me on the flip side." - Joe Musashi_

After explaining it fully, Reala glared at him, "Keep it between us. I do plan on telling everyone later on, but for now, I trust you well enough to let you in on it. Now, onto the immunity idol plans?"

Musashi nodded, "Indeed. Suggest we, during the merge, spy on the other tribes, and learn who they target, and then strike."

Reala smirked, "Good thinking. However... keep the idol between us. I want my hands on a second idol so we can neutralize the idol's power. If they target... say Gum? Let her go."

"_Players can only be so useful in the early stages of the game. Musashi, for example, is useful the entire game. Gum, on the other hand, is only useful to gain power. Now that the game is coming towards the end, Gum has strong cases to win herself the game. I cannot allow that, and I will let her go on a moment's notice." - Reala_

Joe Musashi nodded, and shook Reala's hand.

– – – – –

Nintendo Day 20

Down by the beach, Amaterasu, Rosalina, and Marth were all talking about the game.

"I'm kinda frustrated," sighed Marth, "I still think throwing the immunity challenge might of been worth it for us."

"I can't believe we have to keep Bowser this long!" complained Issun loudly.

"_Phoenix and Link were somewhat against throwing the immunity challenge, and as a result, we still ended up winning immunity. I don't know if Bowser is going to listen to us at all. He sees himself as the leader, and probably wants Phoenix or Amaterasu out first. We need them with us, not against us." - Marth_

"I believe fate wanted us to keep Bowser around," explained Rosalina, "Otherwise, we would have lost, and he would be gone. We have to work with what we're given. Link has a good way of convincing Bowser, so we'll be fine."

"I don't know... lately Bowser's been pretty disloyal towards Link." shrugged Marth.

Amaterasu howled softly, with Issun responding, "Ammy is really hoping something changes around here. Otherwise, we'll be Bowser's lunch and dinner."

"_Ammy came here to win one million dollars! We aren't settling for anything less!" (Amaterasu barks and nods) "She knows that while we have the Captendo 5 protecting us, we still worry about Bowser, and how he might lead a charge against her!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

"Phoenix said he might be able to bring Morrigan and Joe over onto our side. We can only hope for the best, right?" smiled Rosalina.

"That's what I'm hoping for," nodded Marth, "Because first chance we get, we need to vote Bowser out as soon as possible."

"_Depending on what Link and Phoenix think, we'll likely be trying to vote Bowser off at the first vote if he's not immune. At least, that's what I want. Ammy and Rosalina seem to be okay with that, but Link's been so far up Bowser's behind that I don't know if he's back with him, or still against him." - Marth_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Phoenix and Link were talking about the possibility of a merge.

"I don't really think it matters what members of Sega are willing to flip anymore," shrugged Link, "We have six players, and even with Bowser out of the picture, there's still five against four."

"Maybe we won't need Joe Musashi then. I still owe Morrigan a lot of things, Link, so... at least I'm going to pull her over and keep her in. She'll be sixth, but that's fine." replied Phoenix.

"_I'm a little weary of Phoenix. He's a lawyer, so that's always kept me aware of him. He's pretty convinced that Morrigan is on his side, and she is playing Sega to be fools. I'm nervous that Phoenix might try and pull a fast one to make an all Capcom Final 3." - Link_

Link nodded at his words, taking a bite out of a mango, "Just remember, it's the five of us to the end. I hope you don't try and screw us over with her."

Phoenix shook his head, "You have my word. I made this alliance with you guys, and I'm not going to screw you over."

"_The way I look at it, if Ammy and I have Morrigan, we have leverage against Link, Rosalina, and Marth. I know for a fact that if we make the Final 5 as the Captendo 5, we'll be voted off immediately. I won't allow that to happen." - Phoenix_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the area. Morrigan, Phoenix, and Amaterasu were wondering why they were nearby the old Capcom camp. There were also ten chests behind Jeff.

"Nintendo, getting your first look at the new Sega tribe; Wave voted out at the last tribal council, and she becomes the first member of the jury."

Phoenix nodded, giving a thumbs up to Morrigan, who nodded with a light smile.

"Okay guys, we've been out here for 20 days, it's time for a change. Drop your buffs!"

Everyone cheered loudly as red and blue buffs hit the sand, and Jeff started to toss black buffs to everyone one by one.

"There is no more Nintendo, and no more Sega. You have all made the merge phase! As you can see, we're at the old Capcom beach. That's because this is where you will spend the last 19 days of the game. Capcom didn't have many supplies left over, so we took supplies from both Nintendo and Sega and brought them here. The pool from Sega's beach will be relocated over here. Everything else? Never seeing it again."

Everyone nodded at Jeff's words.

"Before I send you all on your way, we have a little twist. As you all can see here, there are ten treasure chests. Each one will be assigned to you randomly, and they each contain something good, something bad, or nothing at all."

Soon, everyone was randomly given a chest, and Jeff began the small little challenge.

"Morrigan, you can go first."

Morrigan nodded, and slowly unlocked the chest. She pulled out a small little sign with 'Reward' on it.

"Morrigan, this reward card will allow you to join in on a reward that you end up losing. This is only if the reward allows it."

Morrigan smiled, and pocketed it. Next to go was Gum, and she found nothing in her box.

"Sorry Gum, but you get nothing. It was a dud."

Gum shrugged, "Guess that's good?" Rosalina went next, and she found an immunity necklace with '2' on it.

"This is a bad one. Rosalina, you cannot participate in the next two immunity challenges. If you make it to the Final 8, you are allowed to compete again."

Rosalina frowned a little. Link was the next to go, and he found the same thing as Rosalina, but it was a '3', rather then 2.

"That's even worse for you. Link, just like Rosalina, you cannot participate in immunity challenges until the Final 7."

Link shook his head in frustration as he kicked the chest. Bowser opened his chest, and also kicked it hard, but for a different reason.

"Sorry Bowser. Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't suit a King! I need something!" complained Bowser as he stomped off away. Phoenix was next to open a chest, and he as well found nothing.

"That was the last dud chest, and sorry Phoenix, it's you who gets it."

Phoenix shrugged, a little relived he didn't have to worry about the chest. Marth opened the chest, and cursed silently at the immunity necklace, labeled '1'.

"You, Marth, cannot participate in the next immunity challenge, but only the next one. At the Final 9, you are allowed to compete again."

"Screw bad luck.." muttered Marth. Reala opened his chest, and found a note.

"That's a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol. If you go to Exile Island, this might help you."

Reala smirked and nodded. Joe Musashi opened his chest, and saw another note.

"That's not a clue, but rather an advantage at the next immunity challenge. Tomorrow, I will explain the details of that note. Bring it with you."

Joe Musashi nodded, and pocketed the clue. Amaterasu was the last one to go, and she got the same thing as Morrigan.

"Like Morrigan, you can use this reward card to go on any reward that allows extra players to come along with the winner."

She barked happily, with Issun doing an arm pump.

"With that said, this thing is over. This game is just beginning to change, and I really hope all ten of you are ready for anything. I'll see you tomorrow for the next immunity challenge."

**Final 10: Amaterasu, Bowser, Gum, Joe Musashi, Link, Marth, Morrigan, Phoenix, Reala, and Rosalina**

**Jury: Wave**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 20

After Jeff left, the ten players walked up to the old Capcom beach. Mostly everything was in tact, to Phoenix, Amaterasu, and Morrigan's surprises.

"Home sweet home." smiled Phoenix, looking over the shelter.

"_Our shelter, while not the best one in the world, is still holding up, and I think we'll have to expand to give everyone, especially Bowser, some room. We may be home free, but this merge is giving me the creeps right now. 3 members of Captendo 5 unable to compete? Holy %#$%!" - Phoenix_

Bowser grumbled a little, not ready to be at a new camp. He noticed the red pot and machete near the camp fire. "Why are these things red!?"

"Don't ask." laughed Gum, "Reala's an artist, so to speak. His metaphors, not ours."

"Puh, whatever. I thank Reala for painting them red. Besides, Nintendo will control this place once you're all gone. That's a fact!" gloated Bowser.

"_I hated leaving my precious castle! It's a disgrace to live here on the filthy Capcom beach. It reeks of dog and... garlic? Must just be me. Whatever! There's four Nintendos, three Capcoms, three Segas! I think it's clear who's in control. ME! THAT'S WHO!" - Bowser_

Rosalina smiled widely, reaching her hands into the shelter, and pulling out a huge tray of food, "And look what we got, you guys!"

Everyone cheered loudly as soon as they saw the bread, cheese, crackers, wine, and various other foods on the tray. Immediately everyone started to dig in, and started to introduce one another.

"I'm Gum, member of the GGs, and I'm the girlfriend of SEGA All Stars winner, Beat!" greeted Gum.

Marth smirked, "That's awesome! I'm just a prince named Marth. Glad to meet everyone here."

"_It's nice to meet new people. It's sad that many of them won't stay much longer due to the nature of the game, but for the time we have now, I will spend it getting to know everyone, while keeping a nice environment." - Rosalina_

"_So many threats from the Nintendo tribe. As luck may have it, three of them cannot compete in challenges. Perfect timing! This will give my tribe more opportunities to make a move that could change this entire game." - Reala_

"_Ammy and I are so proud to of made it this far into the game! 21 days? I figured we'd be gone by Day 3!" (Amaterasu barks a little) "Yeah, I completely agree with ya on that one, Ammy! It's not over, but with most of Captendo 5 'disabled' in a way? We're going to work extra hard to win!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

While everyone was eating and getting to know eachother, Phoenix and Morrigan wandered off into the woods to talk for a while.

"I hope you aren't too mad at me," apologized Phoenix, "Not sure if you were putting on a show, or if you felt that way."

Morrigan blinked, and then smirked, "Oh.. I was just putting on a show, Phoenix. Those silly Sega players believe I'm with them right now... but truth is.. I'm going to stick right with Capcom."

"_Please. Phoenix is very ignorant for a lawyer, let me get that out of the way. Second off, it's funny he believes I'm playing Sega for a fool, because now we can patch things up and get our heads together to focus on the real enemy; Nintendo." - Morrigan_

Phoenix chuckled a little, sipping his glass of wine, "Nothing to it, huh?"

Morrigan nodded, "Yep. Listen Phoenix, I don't know what's been going on over at Nintendo, but we need to combine our forces together. They are the larger targets, not Sega. Plus, they are free targets. No immunity wins from them besides Bowser."

Phoenix sighed, "I was kinda hoping you'd join us, Morrigan. I mean... Gum, Joe, Reala? They seem like long term threats, and it's time to begin thinking long term."

"No it's not Phoenix," argued Morrigan, "Begin thinking long term, you finished before you even started."

"_Of course, Phoenix believes it's a smart option to target Sega, and allow the Nintendo tribe to gracefully make their way into the Final 4. Smart man." (rolls her eyes) "Dumbest lawyer ever." - Morrigan_

Phoenix held his hands up, "I'm just saying, Morrigan. Think about it, okay? I think it's the right move now. They got you this far, it's time to drop them, and return with us."

Morrigan sighed, and shook Phoenix's hand, before returning to camp.

"_I hope Morrigan sees the light. Right now, we're in deep trouble due to having Rosalina, Link, and Marth all incapable of winning immunity. The more people on our side winning immunity, the better." - Phoenix_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 21

It was early in the morning, and Gum, Joe Musashi, and Morrigan were busy painting the tribe flag.

"Nincapega?" suggested Morrigan, before shaking her head, "Actually no... too silly."

Joe Musashi shrugged, watching Gum draw letters in the sand, "I am not one for names. In a merge, the name does not matter, for we are still separate teams fighting eachother."

Gum nodded, "I got it! Segcomendo. There's a ring to it, ya know?" After getting nods from both Musashi and Morrigan, she painted it onto the flag.

"_So our tribe name is going to be called Segcomendo. I find it to be a fancy little term, especially since Rosalina and Issun had the clever idea of mixing the three names together. Well... I thought it was clever." - Gum_

After finishing up the flag, Gum looked up at Morrigan, "How did the talk with Phoenix go?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "He's being stupid right now. He thinks it's smart to gun for Sega over Nintendo. He's trying to get ahead... and he's not good enough to get ahead."

"_I lost my hope with Phoenix at this point. For a lawyer, I had hoped he'd have some common sense on who the true enemy is, and in his mind, it's Sega! Why? I have no freaking idea, but he's making a huge mistake." - Morrigan_

Joe Musashi shook his head, "I expected better from him. What do you suggest we do now?"

"I believe I overheard a lot of talk from Marth and Rosalina about how annoying Bowser is, and how he got lucky to make it this far," noted Gum, shrugging, "I think we need to either get on his side, or convince Nintendo to turn on him?"

"Anything's possible at this point. All depends on who wins immunity." commented Morrigan.

"_During the merge feast, when Bowser went away for a small period of time, Marth and Rosalina talked a lot about how annoying Bowser was and how lucky he got. In my mind, that tells me that Bowser was always on the chopping block, yet he's delusional in the fact he's running things when he's really not. We might need to take advantage of that." - Gum_

There was silence for a little bit, before Gum said, "Reala likes to disappear a lot, huh?"

"Certainly does." commented Joe Musashi, nodding his head.

Sitting around the fire were the Captendo 5 members. They had enough time to talk about the game, and were doing it now while Bowser was fishing.

Link scooped some rice out of the red pot from Sega's camp, "So... what a position we're in, huh?"

"That just freaking sucks!" complained Issun, "Now you have to rely on Ammy and Phoenix for everything!" Amaterasu growled at Issun, "….Err... Ammy, you're good, no worries!"

"_Today at the merge, Jeff handed out a bunch of chests to us. Unluckily for me, Rosalina, and Marth, we all cannot compete in a certain amount of immunity challenges. Because of this, our plans need to change, and... Marth won't like it." - Link_

Link sighed, "Well... I hate to say it, but... we need to keep Bowser for a few votes. I'm with Issun on this one. We need physical strength. I'm out until the Final 7, so... we're stuck."

"That might be for the good," replied Phoenix, "I didn't get anywhere with Morrigan. It seems like she's on board with voting Nintendo players out instead of Sega players, so it's good we're keeping Bowser just for beating Sega individually, and numbers."

"_I hate Bowser, but... Link and Phoenix make strong points. We can't compete for individual immunity, so we can't do our best to prevent someone like Gum or Joe Musashi from winning immunity. Until we have a strong advantage in numbers, we have to keep Bowser." - Marth_

"Who should we vote off first, then?" asked Rosalina.

"I'm thinking it has to be Gum or Joe first. There's always a chance Morrigan might join us, never doubt that, and Reala... Reala's the weakest of the 3 Segas." suggested Link.

Amaterasu barked, nodding her head, with Issun saying, "Ammy thinks Gum is the biggest threat. Dating a previous winner? Huge headlights that scream TARGET! Doesn't help that she's the strongest woman out here."

"_I believe a lot of the boys are intimidated by Gum's physique and very athletic nature. Adding in anything Beat may have taught her, and she's a dangerous player." - Rosalina_

After some talk on voting Gum off, Link nodded, "Good. All good on voting Gum out? If she wins immunity, we vote Joe Musashi off instead. Deal?"

Everyone nodded, and did the small Captendo 5 chant.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guy's ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you guys."

Phoenix did so.

"Tribal immunity is no more. You now are competing for individual immunity. With this necklace around your neck, you are safe at tribal council and cannot be voted off. For today's challenge, you will compete in two parts. The first part is a simple hold your breath competition. The two who hold their breath the longest will move onto the final round. In the final round you will swim underwater, untying various buoys tied to a ladder. First player to get to the finish with all buoys untied, wins immunity."

Jeff pointed at Joe Musashi.

"Joe Musashi, in the chest today, you earned a challenge advantage. Your advantage is that you will join the two winners from the first part in the final part. Could be what you need to win immunity. Marth, Rosalina, Link, you may not participate in this challenge, due to the chest twist. Take a seat up here with me. Let's get started."

Everyone soon got ready to begin. The only ones competing were Reala, Gum, Amaterasu, Morrigan, Phoenix, and Bowser. Joe Musashi will join the two winners in the final round.

"Survivors ready? Go."

All six players dove underwater, and started to hold their breath. For the most part, they were all comfortable. Amaterasu looked the most comfortable, while Phoenix looked the least comfortable.

– 10 minutes in... –

Three people came back up after trying hard.

"Phoenix, Gum, and Reala all drop out of the running. Two spots are open, only one more person needs to drop."

Phoenix cursed himself for not trying harder, while Gum and Reala weren't too happy.

– 20 minutes in... –

Amaterasu looked like she was going to last for a while, so it was between Bowser and Morrigan.

…

…

…

...and Bowser just couldn't take it much longer.

"Bowser's out! Morrigan and Amaterasu are moving onto the final round, along with Musashi!"

Bowser splashed the water in anger, while Morrigan gave a thumbs up to Amaterasu.

"For the final round, you will swim underwater, untying various buoys tied to a ladder. First player to get to the finish with all buoys untied, wins immunity and is safe from the vote. Survivors ready? GO!"

All three players dove into the water, and started to untie their buoys one at a time. Amaterasu, while good at stamina, was not a fast swimmer, and was going the slowest. Morrigan had the lead over Joe Musashi.

Joe Musashi was keeping a moderate pace throughout the challenge, wondering if he should be coming out of the gates that early as a threat. Because of this, he slowed down a little, knowing Morrigan was way ahead of Amaterasu. Amaterasu was not giving up, no matter how slow she went. Morrigan was on a role, as buoy after buoy on her side raised up. But she stopped for a moment to get some air.

This gave Amaterasu some time to catch up, especially when Musashi himself decided to get some air. Morrigan came back down, and it was soon between her and Amaterasu for immunity.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...the final buoy for Morrigan popped up on the surface.

"JUST LIKE THAT! MORRIGAN WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Morrigan.

"Great job today, Morrigan! You came out on top, and with this immunity, you are safe at the first vote. For the rest of you, someone is going home, and joining the jury. Figure out tonight on who that will be. Grab your stuff, and I'll see you then."

– – – – –

Segcomendo Day 22

As the tribe was returning from the challenge, Bowser was talking to Reala. Both were trailing behind the other eight.

"From one villain to another, I need to hear something from you." grunted Bowser, whispering to him.

Reala raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm organizing an alliance between Nintendo and Sega," explained Bowser, "We're going to pick off the Capcom tribe one by one. Starting with the brains; Phoenix. You in, bub?"

"_As a strong alliance of four, Nintendo has many options tonight! We can take out a Sega, or a Capcom! I've been waiting to take Phoenix out for many days, and tonight will be his last night!" - Bowser_

Reala kept silent for a moment, before nodding, "Sure thing. You can rely on us."

Bowser smirked, and shook Reala's hand roughly, "Good! I knew I could trust a villain!" He laughed to himself as he marched back to camp smiling proud.

Reala smirked, "You really shouldn't, though."

"_We have a safe vote going into tonight's tribal council, that being Phoenix. It's his own damn fault in the first place. We offered him a chance to swap, but he didn't take it. Good riddance, I'd say." - Reala_

Bowser gathered Rosalina, Link, and Marth around the fire, and cleared his throat, "Tonight, we are going to vote off Phoenix! That's an order."

Link blinked, "But... we already have him and Amaterasu on board to take out the Sega tribe. It's the better play."

"Don't you dare doubt my ideas!" shouted Bowser, "I hired the Sega tribe to do just that! Phoenix will go first, cutting the head off the chicken. Amaterasu and Morrigan can leave whenever. Maybe they'll just quit like that Pudding bitch! Gwahahaha!"

"_Damn it, Bowser! Why do you have to make our jobs that much harder? We had everything perfectly set to send Gum home tonight, and he had to come in and throw everything in for a loop. He's not the brains, so why is he leading us again?" - Marth_

Rosalina shook her head, "It's not worth it. Gum's a physical threat, and she can beat us. It's smart to take out the physical threats while they are vulnerable."

Bowser growled, "You will not disobey the King! We are voting out Phoenix, and that is final! I expected this disloyalty from you two, but why you, Link? You were the good minion!"

"...Sorry Bowser. But it's the best move." frowned Link.

Bowser growled, and stomped away, mumbling and cursing to himself.

"_This?! THIS IS THE NINTENDO TRIBE I RAISED FROM DAY 1?! I DIDN'T RAISE THIS TRIBE TO BE DISLOYAL TO THE KING! I will have my way tonight! No one will stop me from taking that damned lawyer out!" - Bowser_

After a small bit of silence, Marth spoke up, "We can still vote Bow-"

"Can it," snapped Link, sighing a little, "I'm irritated about this whole thing. $#%% it, Marth, you were right. We should have thrown that challenge, and taken Bowser out. Just... gah!"

"_Up until now, I've been able to keep Bowser under control, but now... he's trying to take over and unintentionally ruining our game in the process. At the rate he's going, no one from Nintendo will win this game." - Link_

Phoenix joined up with them, eating a mango, "Did I... miss anything? I heard yelling?"

Rosalina looked over at him, "Phoenix, we really need your help right now. You need to work your magic on Morrigan.. otherwise you might be history tonight."

"Bowser's trying to get me out tonight?" questioned Phoenix, a tad surprised.

Link nodded, "And he's trying to get Sega to join him. If there's a tie, someone random is going home. Morrigan is the swing vote."

"What about the hidden immunity idol?" asked Phoenix, "One of them might have it?"

Link shrugged, "We have to take a risk on this one. If Sega has one, it can be used on any one of the three. Voting Gum is a risk, but it's worth it."

"_This merge just turned hostile within like... two days of it starting. Bowser's trying to lead a charge to get me out, and Morrigan may not be on my side as I had originally thought. I need... need... NEED to get Morrigan to flip. Otherwise I'm going home." - Phoenix_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Reala was talking with Joe Musashi. They were going to join Gum and Morrigan to discuss the vote.

"Bowser just warned me a few minutes ago," explained Reala, "Nintendo's not entirely on board, and Gum is their target. Just... $#%$."

"Having second thoughts on dumping Gum?" asked Joe Musashi.

"_Originally, I wanted to get rid of Gum if she was Nintendo's intended target, but now with everything shifting and changing... I just can't trust my safety if she's not here. I'm here to win, and Gum's a threat, but I can't win if I don't have reassurance. You see... Gum's that reassurance." - Reala_

Reala nodded, "Just do it, Musashi. We haven't a choice in the matter. We'll have to blindside Gum later on if we're going to have any chance of winning. Final 4, perhaps?"

Joe Musashi nodded at his words, before they took a seat next to Morrigan and Gum once they got to them.

"Do we know anything you two?" asked Gum, "Like.. who are they targeting?"

Reala nodded, pointing at Gum, "Yeah, and it's going to be you, my dear Gum. However, do not fret, for Joe..." At that said, Joe Musashi pulled the hidden immunity idol out, "...has the hidden immunity idol. He's using it on you."

"_Awesome! Musashi found the hidden immunity idol, and he's going to use it on me, surprise surprise, to turn the vote against the other tribe. This game is just starting to change, and I'm lovin' it!" - Gum_

Gum smirked, hugging both guys tightly, "You guys plain rule! So... the target in mind?"

"Bowser set us up a vote, and it's going to be Phoenix. Whether he's lying or not will be tested tonight." smirked Reala.

Morrigan smirked, nodding her head, "Good. Serves him right for not joining us."

"_I don't really agree with voting out Phoenix, as I think Marth and Link are larger threats, but in a way I'm very happy. Phoenix, I offered you a good spot in my alliance, and you shoved it in my face. So much for being the smartest man left in the game, huh?" - Morrigan_

With a lot of scrambling going on before tribal, the tribe left for a crazy vote.

– – – – –

The Segcomendo tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury,"

"Wave, voted out at the last tribal council."

Wave was not wearing her bandana or glasses, and wore a black jumpsuit. She smiled at the others.

"The merge just began, three tribes into one unique tribe, and I bet we're in for some crazy nights. Not strange to have those nights in Survivor. Reala, what went down back at camp after the challenge?" asked Jeff.

"I must say we had a lot of scrambling back and forth. We're down to the Final 10, so I'm not surprised to see people trying their best to get the votes needed to stay, or get what they want." replied Reala.

"Gum, walking into this merge, there are three Sega, three Capcom, and four Nintendo. Does that make an impact on your decision, or is there more to it?" asked Jeff.

Gum shook her head.

"While there is an obvious Nintendo advantage here, my vote is purely based on who I can't trust. It's a game, and if you don't have my trust, you can't stay here." replied Gum.

Wave rolled her eyes.

"Phoenix, you seem very stressed tonight. Talk to me about your strategy tonight." asked Jeff.

"There's a good chance I'm going home tonight, and I've done everything I can to stay here. I've been in a good spot this far in the game, but I have to realize that my target is increasing. I've made my moves. Hope they work." replied Phoenix.

"Joe Musashi, before the merge, there were 6 Nintendos, and 4 Segas. Do you think post-swap relationships hold strong tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Not at all. But if I am mistaken tonight, and I go home, I will have a lot of questions to ask everyone left in the game. I do not expect those relationships to last." replied Joe Musashi.

"Rosalina, knowing you can't do anything to win immunity, what case do you make to save yourself?" asked Jeff.

"I don't feel in any danger right now. That's not saying I won't ever be in danger, but not being able to compete makes me feel vulnerable, and I hate not having the satisfaction of being safe." replied Rosalina.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Phoenix, you're up."

– – –

Bowser's Vote: Bah, whatever. Be gone with you! (?)

Link's Vote: Bowser, Morrigan... please vote with us. Don't be stupid. (Gum)

Morrigan's Vote: Phoenix, you had this vote coming a mile away. You should have jumped ship when you could have. (Phoenix)

Phoenix's Vote: I apologize, but I must do whatever it takes to stay. (Gum)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, pers-"

Joe Musashi stood up immediately, "Jeff. I have something to give you."

Everyone looked on as Joe Musashi walked up with the hidden immunity idol. Most of the Captendo 5 cursed silently.

"Who are you playing it on?" asked Jeff.

"...Gum." he replied, sitting back down. Link shook his head in anger, Phoenix threw his head down.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Gum, will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Gum, doesn't count. (She smirked, nodding her head.)

…

Gum, doesn't count.

Gum, doesn't count.

Gum, doesn't count.

…

Gum, doesn't count. Still no votes for anyone. (Phoenix was awaiting the inevitable.)

…

…

Phoenix. One vote Phoenix. (Link shook his head, while Morrigan smirked at Phoenix.)

…

Phoenix. Two votes Phoenix. (Bowser shook his head, looking at his Nintendo tribe members.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Kattlelox Island, and the second member of our jury, Phoenix Wright. Tonight, only three votes are enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Phoenix nodded, grabbing his things and his torch. He gave Amaterasu a pat on the head before giving his torch up.

"Phoenix, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Phoenix gave a nod, and left the tribal council area without another word. Link was furious over the results.

"With the successful lawyer voted out of the game, how will his exit change the game? I see a lot of shocked faces, some pissed faces, and some happy ones. This was a big blindside that I'm sure we won't forget. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Phoenix's Final Words**

"Somewhere along the way, I made a big mistake, and once this game is over, I'll watch it all over again to figure out where I went wrong. Maybe not aligning with Morrigan was the move that cost me the game? I left at the worst timing, and I can only wish the Captendo 5 all the luck in the world."

VOTE

Gum – Rosalina, Marth, Link, Amaterasu, and Phoenix (None of these counted)

Phoenix – Reala, Joe Musashi, Gum, Morrigan, and Bowser

The chests were determined by ! One of the few times I myself am shocked at what gives me to work with.

For this episode, I am happy to announce that the next three players to be confirmed for Unfinished Business are: _**NIGHTS**___(S19), _**OLIVIER**___(S20), and _**GALAXO**___(S5)_**!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 Dumb Heroes, Smart Villains

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Sega only down to four players, the tribe could only hope for a miracle to help them in the game. Both Reala and Morrigan knew who the real threats were, being Nintendo. They hoped Amaterasu and Phoenix would flip to make the numbers possible. Meanwhile, Joe Musashi showed Reala the clue, and made plans to cut Gum loose if needed to be._

_Over at Nintendo, while Amaterasu and Marth worried about Bowser still being in the game, Rosalina made some good points about Link being able to keep Bowser under wraps. Meanwhile, Phoenix told Link about bringing Morrigan over to their side for numbers sake, which made Link a tad worried about Phoenix's loyalties._

_On Day 20, the two tribes became one, dropping the titles of Nintendo and Sega, and becoming the black Segcomendo tribe. They were going to spend their remaining days on the Capcom beach, with the pool from Sega, and tools from both Sega and Nintendo._

_In addition to the merge, Jeff also handed out various advantages and disadvantages to the players. For the exception of Bowser, all of Nintendo became incapable of winning immunity, while Reala and Joe got a clue to the hidden immunity idol and a challenge advantage respectively._

_During the merge feast, everyone got to know one another. Morrigan and Phoenix wandered off from the feast, and discussed working together again. However, Phoenix made it difficult for Morrigan when he wanted to side with Nintendo instead of Sega._

_Meanwhile, while the Sega tribe discussed who to target for the upcoming tribal council, the Nintendo tribe was dead set on keeping Bowser around. With the rest of Nintendo vulnerable, keeping Bowser made a lot of sense to keep Sega from winning immunity. They also discussed voting off Gum._

_At the immunity challenge, it all came down to Amaterasu, Morrigan, and Joe Musashi with the immunity advantage. In the end, Morrigan won the first individual immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, Bowser made a deal with the Sega tribe, in hopes of eliminating the three remaining Capcom players one by one, starting off with Phoenix. When he brought the idea to Nintendo, they weren't pleased, as they wanted to eliminate the stronger threat, Gum. With Bowser playing his own game, they could only hope for Morrigan to flip._

_At tribal council, Joe Musashi played his idol on Gum, after he and Reala saw no choice to not do it. Morrigan and Bowser kept to their words, and Phoenix was eliminated regardless in a 5-0 vote. With Nintendo in trouble, and a disloyal Bowser, how will this vote shake up the game? 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 10: Amaterasu, Bowser, Gum, Joe Musashi, Link, Marth, Morrigan, Reala, and Rosalina**

**Jury: Wave and Phoenix**

– – – – –

Segcomendo Day 23

Link was absolutely livid upon returning to camp. Marth and Rosalina tried to calm him down as best they could.

"Bowser just ruined this game for all of us.." muttered Link, shaking his head in anger.

"_We had everything lined up for my alliance to go all the way to the end. I know Phoenix was going home regardless tonight, due to the idol, but Bowser's incompetence is beginning to grate on my nerves, and it might just cost us a million dollars." - Link_

While most of the tribe was elsewhere, Bowser was by himself around the fire. Link marched right up to him, "What the hell was that? Doesn't matter if Phoenix played the idol, you still went against us!"

"No, you went against me!" roared Bowser, "I'm the King of this tribe, and I said we were voting against Phoenix! You scum voted Gum! While that may have rhymed I'm still furious."

"You are opening the door of light to the Sega tribe, Bowser!" explained Link, "You give them hope, they'll start winning challenges. Then they'll be the Final 3! With Capcom, they're not strong enough to beat us!"

Bowser growled, "Capcom was the wild card! They were on both tribes, you dolts! I know where Sega stands, but not Capcom."

"_The last vote pretty much summed up this phrase for me; 'Dumb Heroes, Smart Villains'. Literally. They don't see the Final 4 practically being shown to them through this angle! Do they really want to lose this game?" - Bowser_

Rosalina nodded, "I see what you're saying, but you could tell us that before the vote?"

"I figured you'd understand without me telling you!" shouted Bowser, "Pah... doesn't matter. Listen you three, I'm going to get us to the Final 4! If you want to help, help. Otherwise, I'll play my way, you play your way. We will be the Final 4 my way. Trust me!"

With that said, Bowser stormed off away from camp, muttering to himself.

"_Bowser's very arrogant, and he's under the influence that no matter what he'll be sitting pretty. He's not! He's completely delusional, and I think it's finally time we put him out of his misery and fix our games quickly." - Link_

"He's going home next. Mark my words." muttered Link.

Rosalina shook her head, "No Link, that would even be worse. You would put yourself in danger."

"Huh?" wondered Link.

"You can't compete for immunity remember. With Bowser around there's a bigger target then you. Without him, you're an open target." warned Rosalina.

"_It feels weird to be the one to tell Link what's right from wrong, but I believe keeping Bowser is the right move. He's genuine in his way of getting us to the Final 4, and I can see it happening. My only regret would be voting out Amaterasu, but... it's a game." - Rosalina_

"Scary as it sounds, but Rosalina's right. We were dealt a bad hand at the merge, but we have to deal with it. We're still together, and that's what counts." smiled Marth.

Link nodded, "I know but... I don't want to just betray Amaterasu like that.. you know she's next on Bowser's radar over Morrigan."

"We can always try to convince him to, you know? Or even give immunity to Amaterasu if Marth wins it?" suggested Rosalina.

"_This game keeps changing, and right now I have no idea what's right from wrong now. Do we need to trust Bowser and Rosalina's instincts and win, or do we play our way and lose? I know it'll be my call in the end, and... I don't want to lose. I hate losing." - Link_

Meanwhile, Gum, Reala, and Joe Musashi were silently celebrating down by the beach.

"You guys are awesome you know that?" smirked Gum, high fiving both of them.

"Don't thank me just yet, my dear," smirked Reala, "After all, we've still yet to make it to the Final 3. Only then will our work finally pay off."

"_Last night, we decided to keep Gum around with no option but a purple rock awaiting us on the flip side. Hidden immunity idols are going to be key now, I'd say, and with my immunity clue from the chest... I have a chance if I'm sent over." - Reala_

Joe Musashi nodded, looking at Reala, "What should our next move be?"

"Simple, really, we'll keep our sights set on whomever Bowser wants out," explained Reala, "We could make a beeline for Link, but it's not time yet. We'll vote out Amaterasu next, and then hopefully Bowser if his tribe is irritated enough at him. We're not losing Morrigan for this, you see."

Gum nodded, holding a thumbs up, "Gotcha on that one, dude."

"_At first, I was weary of aligning with Reala, but now I don't regret it because we've made it this far, and we're still standing strong. Plus, Reala is a villain, and like most villains, all you need to do is wait for them to slip up, and they'll lose in the end. With that in mind, if we stick together, the million dollars is mine for the taking!" - Gum_

– – – – –

Segcomendo Day 23

Inside the shelter by themselves, Issun was bouncing up and down on Amaterasu's nose.

"Come on Ammy! You know I'm right this time! We don't have a choice!" shouted Issun.

Amaterasu barked and shook her head.

Issun rolled his eyes, "Face the facts, girl. Phoenix is gone, Mega Man is gone, we have no choice but to flip now. Bowser is going to destroy us, and Rosalina already told us it's not good news."

"_Ammy doesn't like the idea of flipping on Captendo, but without Phoenix we're really no longer able to be the Captendo 5." (Amaterasu whines softly) "But she knows it's the right move, but doesn't want to admit it. Rosalina told us that Bowser wants to eliminate Capcom, and we're next in line. We need to move on." - Amaterasu via Issun_

Amaterasu said nothing, tilting her head back and forth. Issun continued to ramble.

"Here's my idea, we go to Morrigan, and see what she's been up to!" explained Issun, "She's bound to be on the right side of the numbers. We will be absolutely fine!"

Amaterasu kept silent again, before reluctantly nodding, and barking in confirmation.

Issun smirked, "Awesome! We get to work with Morrigan for real this time! I hate to abandon Nintendo, but it seems like we've no choice, Ammy."

"_We really like Nintendo, but this is a game! A game! Ammy doesn't want to lose because they can't control one of their members, so we have to flip." (Amaterasu barks softly) "Exactly, Ammy! We're going to stay as long as we can, and if that means flipping, then we flip!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Reala and Bowser were all talking about the game.

"Listen closely Reala!" said Bowser, clearing his throat, "Our next vote is going to be Amaterasu! If she wins immunity, it'll be Morrigan. Now, once those two are gone, Musashi and Gum are next. I'm keeping you to the Final 5 because I respect you."

Reala just smirking, crossing his arms, "Why Bowser, I'm flattered really. So much disdain for the Capcom tribe... yet the Nintendo tribe doesn't agree with your methods."

"You're telling me!" muttered Bowser, "They're such morons!"

"_While I intend to keep to Bowser's word for now... it's so much fun to play with his mind. I don't expect him to believe my words, but... I'll have fun all the same time. Throw some doubt his way, and maybe he'll be done in a lot faster." - Reala_

Reala shrugged, "Not even afraid they'll... simply just toss you to the wolves in a fit of rage? Link didn't seem all that happy, you know?"

Bowser rolled his eyes, "Please! They wouldn't do that! I'm the King, damn it! They can't eliminate me after all the hard work I've done to get Nintendo to this spot! Your tribe destroyed ours, and then we got stronger and destroyed yours in return. You just be thankful we're making this treaty with you instead of Capcom!"

"And I am grateful, your majesty," smirked Reala, "Just be aware of everything around you. Villains are nothing as long as they keep their eyes peeled."

Bowser muttered to himself, and just walked away, "Whatever, just stick to our deal, got it?" Reala nodded, and mockingly bowed behind his back.

"_Reala's one piece of work, I'll tell you that! He gives me the creeps sometimes, but that's what a villain is all about! I'd give him an A- for effort. Entering the villains league takes a lot of work. I want someone like him, rather then super nerds, cheerleaders, or freaking AIs." - Bowser_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guy's ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be divided into teams of 3. The task is very simple to describe, but difficult to execute. There is a very, very heavy waiting for you at the bottom of the ocean floor. After unchaining it from the ocean floor, you must work together to drag it back to shore. First team to cross the finish line with their crate wins reward."

"For your reward you will leave here, and spend the afternoon at a spa. You will wash up, get a massage, have a nice dinner, and return to camp at the immunity challenge. In addition, you will send two people to Exile Island, one from each losing team. Let's get started."

Team A: Morrigan, Gum, Amaterasu

Team B: Joe Musashi, Reala, Marth

Team C: Link, Bowser, Rosalina

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three teams dove into the water and started to unhook their chest from the bottom of the ocean. Bowser practically ripped the chains off the chest, while Gum and Amaterasu worked perfectly together to unhook the chest. Team B was slightly behind the other two teams.

After failed attempts by both Reala and Marth, Joe Musashi eventually cut through the chains with his sword, and Team B was soon beginning their path to shore. The girls on Team A took turns carrying the chest together, while Bowser offered no help from Rosalina or Link, but was incredibly slow.

Because of that, Team A was making strong progress over both of the other teams. Amaterasu couldn't hold on for very long, so Gum and Morrigan did most of the work, taking small breaks to catch a breath. Bowser eventually went up to take a breath while Link took over for Team C, trying to make up some ground as Team B was catching up.

And Team B was making up a lot of ground over Team C. Reala and Joe Musashi were doing their best to at least over take Team C, but Reala didn't want to win this challenge, as he wanted to go to Exile Island. With Team C consisting of people they didn't want to see win, he and Musashi tried to at least be ahead of them.

With Team B and C both catching up to the team of girls, it was certainly anyone's game...

…

…

…

…

...but the girls were too far ahead of the other two teams to even make a change.

"TEAM A WINS! MORRIGAN, AMATERASU, AND GUM WIN REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

"No one would have predicted that the team of girls would win this physical challenge. With a small bit of endurance it certainly helped you out. Before you head off for your reward, you must send two people off to Exile. One from Team B, and one from Team C."

After some discussion.

"Reala's turn." commented Gum.

"...Rosalina, Jeff." replied Morrigan.

Reala smirked under his breath, and Rosalina nodded silently. After getting a map from Jeff, they were off on their way.

"They will return in time for the next immunity challenge. Amaterasu, Morrigan, Gum, you have an amazing day awaiting you. You may head off on your way. Bowser, Musashi, Link, Marth, got nothing for you. You may head off back to camp, and I'll see you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 23

When both Reala and Rosalina arrived at Exile Island, Rosalina read the clue out loud.

"This must be either the second idol," explained Rosalina, "Or the idol Musashi played that was re-hidden."

"I hope you don't mind me, but I'm going out to search for it." smirked Reala, "I strongly suggest you do the same, my dear. Probably won't get another chance."

Rosalina nodded at his words, and both of them went their separate ways to find the idol, with Reala smirking to himself.

"_Thankfully for me, the immunity idol clue on Exile completely leaves out an important hint that my clue from the chest has. 'Look through the caves near the shore'. For the one given to us, it just says something along the lines of 'close to the shore'." (cackles softly) "The idol is mine. If she finds the second one, no harm no done." - Reala_

Rosalina materialized a shovel in her hands, and began to dig around the area the clue specified. Like Morrigan a few days ago, she was unable to find anything despite digging up most of the island.

"Hmm... where could that idol be..?" thought Rosalina to herself, looking around the area, "Perhaps I need to go a little bit closer to shore?"

Reala could see Rosalina coming by, and he was searching under most of the rocks in the small cave on the other side of Exile Island.

"Come on.. she's coming, and I need it before she sees me." muttered Reala to himself as he frantically searched for the idol.

Unfortunately for Reala, Rosalina noticed where he was, and ran up to join him.

"_I noticed Reala in the cave flipping over rocks... and I found that interesting to be completely honest. Near the shore... of course! In the rocks in the cave behind the island. Aha! Now I got it!" - Rosalina_

In a matter of minutes...

…

…

…

…

Reala flipped over the eighteenth rock of the day, and saw the wrapped idol underneath it. Even though Rosalina saw him get it, Reala didn't seem to care, stuffing it in his pocket, cackling softly under his breath.

"_Of course Reala had to get it before I did. This does give me some useful information to use against him later in the game. Right now, I don't think we have the numbers to vote for him, but maybe later in the game we will, and he'll have a surprise awaiting him." - Rosalina_

– – – – –

Reward Day 24

Amaterasu, Gum, and Morrigan all arrived at the spa place, and was greatly in awe at the surprise waiting for them.

"Look at that! Oh god, I'm going to be sick." laughed Gum to herself, upon seeing a tray full of cookies, cake, and croissants.

"_We got to the spa, and saw a huge tray of sweets and treats. I was already sick to my stomach because... being away from sugar for that long made me ill without even tasting it. Still... I ate almost half of the food on there. Might have to pay for that later today." - Gum_

After having a small treat to themselves, the ladies were ushered off to the showers, with Issun having to wait outside.

"No fun!" he shouted, pouting a little.

After the showers were over, and the massages were all said and done, the three ladies were in a steam room, wrapped in towels aside from Amaterasu.

"_Ammy gets to win this awesome reward! Better yet? We got to spend it with Gum and Morrigan, which is perfect because those two are on the same side from our knowledge!" (Amaterasu barks, nodding) "Exactly! Now we just gotta work our magic, and weasel into their alliance!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

"Never got a good view of your hair before Gum," noted Morrigan, looking over Gum's orange-blond hair color, "Looks pretty."

"Aw shucks, Morrigan," laughed Gum, "Never heard that one before."

"Can you lovely ladies just allow me to come in!?" shouted Issun from behind the door.

"Sorry Issun, this is the girls steam room." giggled Morrigan to herself.

"I don't care!" shouted Issun, "Ammy has some important things to say, and she can't do it without me, damn it!"

"_I really could care less about what Amaterasu has to offer. Simply put, she and Phoenix could have jumped ship, but refused to. Honestly she should be the next to go, because she does have a reputation, and needs to be taken out." - Morrigan_

Gum shrugged, "We can hear you quite fine from in here, Issun. Just be loud and clear, 'kay?"

"Alright, fine," sighed Issun, before explaining himself, "Ammy wants to jump ship to the Sega tribe. We didn't take the opportunity because she wanted her loyalty to remain to Phoenix. Now that he's gone, she wants to change her fate."

"I think you lost that chance when you didn't flip at the last vote." shrugged Morrigan.

Amaterasu growled a little bit, with Issun saying, "So who cares?! Do you want us around, or Bowser? Trust me, it should be the easiest question in the world!"

"_If they allow us to join their alliance, we'll stick with them no matter what. Sure, Nintendo has good people, but we know it's in our best interest to play with the winning team!" (Amaterasu barks a little.) "Right. Plus, we can take out Bowser, because he's such a bitch!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

"We'll think about it, Ammy," replied Gum, "But... it'll be hard trusting you. I mean like... you understand where we're coming from, right?"

Amaterasu nodded her head, and laid her head down on her paws, enjoying the steam room.

"_I want to trust Amaterasu, but it's hard because she's joining us a little too late. We've set our plans up, and we've pretty much agreed to vote her off first. Should she win immunity, well... then we might take her in." - Gum_

"Now may I come in?" asked Issun.

"NO!" shouted both Gum and Morrigan. Issun rolled his eyes and walked away.

– – – – –

Segcomendo Day 25

Sitting around the camp fire, Bowser, Link, and Marth were all talking about the game, whilst cooking rice in the red pot.

"Another day, another challenge I can't win." sighed Link, shaking his head.

Marth smiled, "I can compete now, though, so who knows... maybe I'll pull this one out of the bag?"

"_Link and Rosalina still can't compete in immunity challenges, but I still have a chance to do so. If I win, I could potentially switch this game on it's side. If I win, I'm giving my necklace to Amaterasu, and attempt to get Morrigan out. Once Morrigan is out, we'll gun for Bowser. We'll have our four, and Sega's three." - Marth_

"It's up to us, Marth!" declared Bowser, "And it seems like you are finally starting to agree with my terms on how this merge will play out. Good! Gwahahaha!"

"Rosalina could see what would happen if we followed your plan," explained Link, "Otherwise we'd be doing it our way. Thank Rosalina, not us."

"Come on Link!" snapped Bowser, "You defeated Ganondorf a million times! What happened to that elf brain of yours?! Did Zelda switch it with anothers when you broke up with her for that imp?"

Link glared at Bowser, but ignored him.

"_I have to thank Bowser for one thing: His strength got the Nintendo the merge. If we had Pichu or Falco, we might have been dissolved instead of Capcom. I'm just... Marth was right. Making that deal with Bowser Day 2 was a mistake. Can't change it now, though." - Link_

"I think we have two options. We either vote off Morrigan, or Reala. Morrigan is quite the seductress she was born to be, and Reala could easily find that immunity idol." explained Marth, trying to change the subject.

Bowser shook his head, "Nope. Amaterasu is the next to go! Reala may find the idol, but I'm sure we can trick him to waste it! Trust me, I know my ways of deception. I can out-villain him any day!"

"_I want Reala to find that hidden immunity idol! I respect him as a villain, but I want him to show off his weaknesses. I'm the best villain there ever is, and when it comes time to put him out of his misery, well... let's just say grab the popcorn! Gwahahaha!" - Bowser_

"And if Amaterasu wins immunity?" asked Link.

Bowser shrugged, "Then we vote off Morrigan! Simple! Shouldn't be that difficult to beat a white wolf in a challenge, right Marth?"

Marth shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. She is a goddess after all."

"_I think everything depends on who wins immunity today. With seven players up to win immunity, it's certainly anyone's game. I just can't lose my composure just yet. Link may seem defeated, but I'm not, and neither is Rosalina. We're Nintendo. We do not give up." - Marth_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Gum, Amaterasu, and Morrigan, returning from their reward. Also returning are Reala and Rosalina, returning from Exile Island."

All five players arrived back, and rejoined the others on the black mat.

"Guy's ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Morrigan."

Morrigan did so.

"For today's challenge, once again, it's very simple. You will stand on a perch out in the water. If you fall off that perch, you're out. Last person left standing, wins immunity. With this immunity you are guaranteed a 1 in 8 shot at the title of Sole Survivor, and the million dollars."

Jeff pointed at both Rosalina and Link.

"Rosalina, Link, you may not participate in this challenge, due to the chest twist. Take a seat up here with me. Let's get started."

Everyone was assigned a perch, and everyone got ready for the test of endurance.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Being a wolf, Amaterasu didn't have much room to wiggle around and find a good spot to be comfortable in. Musashi was tempted to throw the challenge to again throw off any potential targets. Reala was standing perfectly still on his perch, balancing on one leg.

"Everyone has different methods of doing this challenge, but in the end, only one winner."

– 20 minutes in... –

Eventually, Amaterasu just couldn't handle it any longer, and she dropped out of the challenge.

"Amaterasu is out of the challenge, we're down to six players."

Morrigan nodded to herself, looking at her competition, looking just as comfortable as Reala was. Bowser was not holding his balance very well, and neither were Gum or Marth.

– 30 minutes in... –

Two more players decided to drop out.

…

…

…

"Just like that, Musashi and Bowser are out of the challenge. We're down to four."

Bowser grumbled to himself as he swam back to shore, with Joe Musashi not really caring about winning nor losing.

Gum looked over at Morrigan and Reala, and nodded her head, seeing only Marth as competition at this point.

– 40 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out.

…

…

"Gum can't handle it any longer. Gum's out of the competition. We're down to one of each tribe; Marth, Reala, and Morrigan. All fighting for immunity."

Marth's legs were wobbling a little bit, but he held on as best as he could, knowing that Morrigan and Reala were tough competition. Morrigan and Reala were slightly beginning to struggle at this point.

– 50 minutes in... –

Soon enough, this challenge was over when two people bowed out...

…

…

…

…

"Marth is out. Morrigan is out. Just like that, this challenge is over. REALA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Reala.

"Great job today Reala. Whether you were showing off, or were comfortable balancing on one leg we'll never know. Regardless, you are safe tonight at the vote, and are not going home. As for the rest of you, someone will be going home tonight. See you all then."

– – – – –

Segcomendo Day 26

With Marth unable to win immunity for the night, Link was fearing the worst for tonight.

"Well... what do we do now?" he shrugged, looking at both Rosalina and Marth.

"I hate to say it, but we need to vote out Ammy tonight," sighed Rosalina, "It's been fun, but it's a new game."

"_I wanted the Captendo 5 to last a good long time, but... it kinda fell apart after Phoenix left. With a new strategy forming after he was voted out, it's time to cut away our losses, and say goodbye to Amaterasu. I hope she understands." - Rosalina_

"A good amount of convincing Bowser to boot Morrigan instead may be all for naught," shrugged Marth, shaking his head, "So like... Amaterasu goes tonight, then Morrigan goes, and then we'll just have to clean sweep Sega to the Final 4, now."

Link nodded at his words, "That sounds like the best decision right now. I really hope you're right about this one, Rosalina. I hate to betray Ammy like this, but... I'd rather betray her then either of you."

Both Marth and Rosalina smiled, and shook hands with Link.

"_Our backs are against the wall, but I think we can still pull this out on top. If we stick to Bowser's plan, the Final 4 is in our sight. He says he has Sega wrapped up around his finger, and Amaterasu should be out in a 7-2 or 8-1 vote. Fingers crossed!" - Link_

Meanwhile, Reala, Joe Musashi, Morrigan, and Gum were discussing the vote tonight.

"What happened on the reward, girls?" asked Joe Musashi, crossing his arms.

"Amaterasu wants to flip over onto our side, and save herself from being voted off," explained Gum, "But it's hard to trust her, you know?"

"And it would be in her best interest to flip because Nintendo is gunning for her tonight according to Bowser," explained Reala, "In that case, screw Bowser, because he's saying Nintendo is growing a brain now. That worries me."

"_My original plan was to vote Amaterasu off with Bowser, and then get Nintendo to gang up on him afterwards. But after my talk with Bowser this morning confirming the vote, it seems like that will be harder to accomplish then I had anticipated. Hmm... perhaps it's time to change the game up." - Reala_

Morrigan shrugged, "I don't know, Reala... I don't trust Amaterasu at all. Besides, I feel like she had her chance to flip at the last vote, and she and Phoenix never took it."

Reala shook his head, "So what? They were being idiots, and still are. Right now, I like to think of us four as the only geniuses on the island. What do you say to that?"

Gum nodded with a smirk, "You got that right! So like... are voting Link off tonight?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Rosalina," explained Reala, "But whatever you guys want is fine."

"Marth's the middle man, y'know?" shrugged Morrigan.

"_So I guess we're recruiting Amaterasu for the alliance now, but thankfully she's not in with us to the end. We're going to scrap her as soon as the numbers allow it, and that will teach her a lesson in flipping too late." - Morrigan_

After agreeing on a target, they all shook hands, and Reala and Gum left to go find Amaterasu to discuss the plans, and get the vote set up.

After a huge amount of strategizing went down, the tribe left for tribal council, minds racing.

"_So it looks like we're safe now, Ammy! Aren't ya happy?" (Amaterasu whined a little) "Yeah, I know... but we're still in this to win! We can't give up now after being given a second chance!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

"_If this plan works... I'll be amazed myself. Bowser was always kinda strange when it came to his policies, but if the four of us make it to the Final 4? I will pawn off my crown and become a peasant. That's how shocking it would if it were to happen." - Marth_

– – – – –

The Segcomendo tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Wave,"

Wave wore a red bandana, and a red tube top and pants with purple insignias.

"And Phoenix, voted out at the last tribal council."

Phoenix wore a pink sweatshirt, blue jeans, and a red scarf, waving the remaining players, most of them.

"Last tribal council a lot went down, and there seemed to be a shift of power. Link, who do you think has that power right now?" asked Jeff.

"It's hard to say Jeff. I mean, right now I think Nintendo has all of that power, but maybe tonight that will change, and I really hope it doesn't. I didn't come 26 days to finish second." replied Link.

"Rosalina, did you spend any time looking for the hidden immunity idol out on Exile Island?" asked Jeff.

Rosalina nodded.

"Yes, in fact I did. Reala and I did a lot of searching and... that's all I'll say, actually." replied Rosalina.

Reala looked over at her, a tad weary.

"Joe Musashi, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"It's simple. We must eliminate the threats, whether they be physical or mental. There are many threats living in the Segcomendo tribe, and we must be rid of them." replied Joe Musashi.

"Marth, you came close to winning immunity. What caused you to give up 50 minutes in?" asked Jeff.

"My legs just couldn't take it any longer. Reala looked like he was going to be out there for a long time, so... I just decided to let him have it then lose the ability to walk." replied Marth.

Mostly everyone snickered a little at his comment.

"Gum, last time you got votes but thanks to Musashi you were spared. Feeling a little worried that tonight your name will show up again?" asked Jeff.

Gum shook her head.

"Nah, not really. I feel quite fine tonight, and that's not me being arrogant. That's a fact." replied Gum.

Wave muttered to Phoenix, "She's so cocky.."

"Okay, it's time to vote, Joe Musashi, you're up."

– – –

Bowser's Vote: Goddesses should not be allowed to play this game! (Amaterasu)\

Reala's Vote: You played well... but you know what? I'm better. (?)

Rosalina's Vote: This is the hardest vote so far, and there's more to come. I'm sorry.. (Amaterasu)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now is it the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Amaterasu. (She nodded silently, with Issun biting his nails.)

…

Amaterasu. Two votes Amaterasu.

…

Amaterasu. Three votes Amaterasu.

…

Amaterasu. Four votes Amaterasu. (She looked over at Gum, Reala, and Morrigan hopefully.)

…

…

…

…

Rosalina. One vote Rosalina, four votes Amaterasu. (Link was slightly surprised, with Bowser blinking.)

…

Rosalina. Two votes Rosalina, four votes Amaterasu. (Rosalina shook her head.)

…

…

Rosalina. Three votes Rosalina, four votes Amaterasu.

…

Rosalina. We're tied, four votes Rosalina, four votes Amaterasu. One vote left. (Everyone was either incredibly nervous, smirking, or angry.)

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Kattlelox Island, and the third member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Rosalina. That's five, it's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Rosalina sighed as she hugged Link and Marth goodbye. Bowser looked very pissed off. Before she gave her torch up, Rosalina spoke up, "Just a small reminder to my team..."

"Rosalina, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Rosalina turned around and gracefully winked, "...Reala has the hidden immunity idol. Have fun." With that said, she left, leaving a stunned Reala.

"That was a graceful and interesting exit from one of the quieter players of the season. With Rosalina gone, will this have an effect in the game, or will yet another change effect game even more? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Rosalina's Final Words**

"I may not of won a million dollars, but I did have an amazing adventure that lasted almost a month out here. I wish all the luck to my Nintendo tribe, except for Bowser, because I don't think he'll need the luck to win, since he has zero chances. Please do your best, Link, Marth? You too, Ammy!"

VOTE

Amaterasu – Rosalina, Marth, Link, and Bowser

Rosalina – Reala, Joe Musashi, Gum, Morrigan, and Amaterasu

Right now, I uploaded the cast for my 24th season; Survivor: Singapore. There won't be much to say about that season until half way through Unfinished Business, so no profiles just yet for them.

For this episode, I am happy to announce that the next three players to be confirmed for Unfinished Business are: _**KITANA**___(S21), _**ULALA**___(S2), and _**BREE **_(S1)_**!**_

There you have it, the Top 9 fan chosen players for this season are Bree, Ulala, Kitana (who got the most votes), NiGHTS, Olivier, Galaxo, Christian, Sabrina, and Fluttershy. The next three episodes will confirm producer chosen players from here on out. :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 Played Like A Fiddle

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Link was furious at Bowser for voting off Phoenix, who was a useful number in the Nintendo alliance. Bowser made it clear to Link that he was in charge of Nintendo, and Sega was on their side to eliminate the Capcom tribe. Rosalina saw some sense of what Bowser was trying to do, and managed to convince Link and Marth to follow her._

_Issun convinced Amaterasu to flip to the other side, knowing that Bowser was only complicating things on the Nintendo side, and they needed to find greener grasses. With Nintendo considering to vote Amaterasu off to appeal to Bowser, they needed to do something soon._

_At the reward challenge, the all girl team of Gum, Morrigan, and Amaterasu managed to beat the rest to win a spa reward. They had to send two people to Exile Island, and they chose Reala and Rosalina._

_On Exile Island, both Reala and Rosalina searched hard for the hidden immunity idol, and Reala found it right before Rosalina did, but Rosalina managed to see him get it._

_On the reward, Amaterasu convinced Morrigan and Gum to allow her to join the Sega alliance. Gum was willing, but Morrigan didn't trust Amaterasu one bit._

_Back at camp, Bowser was glad to see that Link and Marth had come to their senses, and they agreed to vote off Amaterasu at the next vote. If she won immunity, they would vote Morrigan off._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Morrigan, Marth, and Reala. Reala managed to win the individual immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, the Nintendo alliance targeted Amaterasu, hoping Bowser had the Sega tribe wrapped up to join them in the vote. After hearing that Nintendo had reformed, Reala grew nervous about keeping the treaty with Bowser, as it interfered with his plan. With Amaterasu on their side, they had a Nintendo in mind to target._

_At tribal council, that particular target was Rosalina, whom Sega saw as a strong mental threat. After being voted off, Rosalina let everyone know that Reala had the hidden immunity idol, leaving a surprised Reala as she left. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Amaterasu, Bowser, Gum, Joe Musashi, Link, Marth, Morrigan, and Reala**

**Jury: Wave, Phoenix, and Rosalina**

– – – – –

Segcomendo Day 27

With Rosalina gone, there was a mostly irritated Nintendo tribe, and happy Capcom and Sega tribes. Reala was slightly surprised at Rosalina's last words, but thought not much of it.

"_So what if Rosalina spoiled my idol to everyone. Does it look like I even care?" (snickers lightly) "With Amaterasu on our side, we're five against three. I could care less about them knowing about my idol. In fact, I'd rather they fear me then mock me." - Reala_

Reala sighed, and reached into his pocket, "Might as well show everyone.." He showed everyone the hidden immunity idol.

Bowser growled, "That's it? That's why you betrayed the Nintendo tribe? Because you found some stupid idol?!"

Reala shrugged smugly, "Please 'King' Bowser... you were dealing with a villain, were you not? You should have really rethought your strategy if you were that likely to trust me."

"HOW DARE YOU!" roared Bowser, with Reala not even threatened in the least bit, "I'M KING BOWSER! NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Yawn... I grow weary of your threats," yawned Reala mockingly, "If I were in your shoes, I would have targeted the Sega tribe instead of Capcom... after all your 'troops' had Phoenix and Amaterasu. And now they don't."

Bowser blinked dumbly, looking at Link and Marth, who nodded at Reala's words.

"_Reala's absolutely right. Had Bowser listened to reason and didn't gun for Phoenix or Ammy, we would still be a strong tribe going to the end. Now, we're down to three, we lost Ammy, we lost Rosalina, and Reala's running the entire show." - Marth_

"Continue to threaten me like that, and you won't last another day!" roared Bowser again.

Reala mock-yawned again, "Like that matters in my case. I'd rather worry about you, 'my liege'. After all, your stay is shortening up." With that said, with an added cackle, Reala floated off on his own. Bowser, simmering mad as it was, stomped off in anger.

"_HOW DARE THAT LITTLE JESTER MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! I'M KING BOWSER! THE MOST BRILLIANT KOOPA IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! No one makes a fool out of me and lives to tell that tale!" - Bowser_

Link sat down to tend to the fire, sighing deeply, sitting alone with Marth, "And now we're alone. I don't blame Amaterasu for joining Sega. I mean, we pulled the first trigger on her after Phoenix left."

"Yeah, I know... Reala's totally running the show around here," replied Marth, "And no one is seemingly doing anything about it."

"For now." noted Link, formulating a plan in his head.

"_Reala's the king pin of the Sega tribe. He has the idol, and is probably orchestrating all the moves and plans for them as well, and he played Bowser like a fiddle. I need to find a way to knock him down a peg, and I think I know a way.." - Link_

Link saw the sleeping Amaterasu nearby, and reached over with a hand to pet her on the head, whispering softly, "If we can't go far now... I hope it's you who sits in the end. Captendo 5 might be over... but them winning isn't."

Amaterasu didn't respond, obviously asleep, but it was assumed she heard him, as her tail wagged a little bit.

– – – – –

Segcomendo Day 28

It was a beautiful morning, and the remaining girls left in the game were laying down in the shelter. It was a relaxing day, and not much needed to be done around camp.

"Now this is the kind of day I want every day out here." smiled Morrigan, closing her eyes.

Gum nodded, smiling, "You sure got that right, sister!"

"_After Pudding left I didn't really have a close ally that I could have normal conversations with, and still play the game with them. Morrigan is just like her, but with less complaining. Very chill, very friendly once you get to know her. She might be a succubus, but to the girls she's just an ordinary girl." - Gum_

Issun rested on Amaterasu's head, nodding his own at their words, "Indeed! Three lovely ladies, one starving artist. If I had my supplies I'd paint y'all naked."

"And if my fist didn't hurt Amaterasu as well, I would respond to that kindly." muttered Morrigan.

"_Amaterasu proved her word last night, but that doesn't mean I trust her 100%. She's a former Capcom, and one of the few who never accepted me as a member of the main Capcom alliance. She's in with us now, but one false move, and she's out." - Morrigan_

Issun chuckled nervously, while Gum changed the subject, "So Reala has the idol.. good for him, but what do we make of it?"

"Who cares who has it. As long as the three Nintendo players don't get it, why care?" shrugged Morrigan.

Amaterasu barked a little bit, with Issun responding, "Well there's always the chance to change the game once they're gone, Ammy says! An all girl alliance, perhaps?"

Gum shrugged, "I don't know... I'm kinda sick of all girl alliances to be frank. If I wanna win, can't I win against some of the guys?"

"_Amaterasu offered an all girls alliance, but I didn't want any part in it, and I figured Morrigan wouldn't either. While I like Ammy and all, going with all girls sounds cliched to me, as it's happened three straight times, and I'm ready for new things." - Gum_

Morrigan shook her head, "And I'm not personally ready to make any commitments. We're down to eight players. Let's wait until Link, Bowser, and Marth are all gone before we begin that."

"Suit yourself." shrugged Issun, yawning loudly to himself.

"_Come on! We stand no chances against Reala right now! He's got Musashi wrapped around his finger, and we're getting close to the Final 5! I just hope they see the 3-2 over them once we're there." (Amaterasu nods at his words.) "I'm glad you agree with me, Ammy." - Amaterasu via Issun_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Marth, Link, and Reala were all discussing things.

"This game is getting down to the wire," explained Link, "We're 11 days away from the end, and we should be proud to make it to the Top 8."

Reala nodded, "And you should feel lucky. I'm surprised you've made it this far under Bowser's control."

Marth rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it.."

"_Reala's the godfather, he knows he is, and I'm sure he likes that role a lot. Right now, Marth and I need to do some work in order to save ourselves. It's a complicated plan, but I think we can pull it off." - Link_

After getting a few more coconuts with them, Reala looked at them, "There is a reason why you've come to see me, is there not? No reason for Sega and Nintendo to communicate otherwise."

Marth nodded, "Yeah, there is actually. We just... want to know our fates in the next couple of days, and make a few arguments to save ourselves."

"Well, I'm listening then, boys." replied Reala.

"_Link and Marth are the sensible players on Nintendo, and therefore the best targets for the job. Bowser's just a distraction, and while it's clear he wants me out... for my personal gains, its best he remains here under close inspection." - Reala_

"We both want Bowser to go home," explained Link, "We've been sick of his 'do whatever I want' attitude, and it's killed our game. We will make a deal with you in the end. If you vote Bowser off before us... we will give you our votes for a million dollars at the end. Otherwise, we'll vote for someone else sitting next to you. Probably Morrigan or Ammy."

Reala was very interested in this deal, but he was conflicted.

"_This was a great offer by the opposing team, but I can't help but feel like this will be a trap. Could it really earn me their votes, or are they blowing smoke up in my face? The best choice for me is to do as they say, and then prepare a counter vote ASAP." - Reala_

"Just think about it, Reala," said Marth, "We're down to 8, jury is building up... getting votes now before the rest could be advantageous for you."

"I'll think about it," nodded Reala, "But I won't shake your hands. It is not a deal yet until I say it is. Don't want to break promises now do we?"

"Fair enough." agreed Link, watching Reala float back to camp with the coconuts.

"_If Reala agrees to the plan, and Bowser goes home, we will stir the pot as best as possible. Turn the old Sega tribe against Reala, and use our jury position as a threat to get them to boot Reala before us. In the meantime, it'll give Marth and I a chance to prepare for immunity challenges and hopefully... win the game." - Link_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guy's ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Reala."

Reala did so.

"Today, you are competing for both reward and immunity. The first part of the challenge is for team reward, while the winners of that reward will compete for individual immunity. For the reward challenge, you will be running an obstacle course. With four players on your team, you will assign a role to each member. The first player will dive under a crawl through, digging through the dirt to reach the end. Grab the flag with a key tied to it, and pass it off to the second player. That player will end search through a sandbox for the second key flag. Once you find it, pass both keys off to the third player. That player will use a sling shot to break three tiles, releasing the final key. Pass all three keys to the final person, who must solve a combination lock. First team to finish wins reward, and a shot at immunity."

Jeff revealed eight letters, each with a name on them.

"Letters from home. It's been 29 days since you've seen your loved ones, and with ten days to go, a little love from home might be the energy you need to make it all the way. Win today's reward, you win a letter from home. Losers get nothing. Link, since you still cannot compete for immunity, if you win reward, you will still be unable to win immunity, just a warning. Let's get started."

Team 1 (in order of leg): Link, Bowser, Gum, Marth

Team 2 (in order of leg): Joe Musashi, Amaterasu, Reala, Morrigan

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Link and Joe Musashi dove under the bamboo crawl, and started to move as fast as they could. Being the faster one due to being a ninja, Joe Musashi managed to get out a lot faster then Link, giving the key off to Amaterasu for her section.

Amaterasu, being a wolf, was digging quickly to find the key for Team 2. Link managed to dig himself through the bamboo crawl, and gave the key off to Bowser.

Both Amaterasu and Bowser were making steady progress for their teams, sand flying everywhere as they searched for the second key. Amaterasu eventually found it before Bowser, and passed it off to Reala. But Bowser quickly followed suit, giving his keys to Gum.

Both Reala and Gum made quick work of the tiles, shooting the little pebbles at each tile. This was over quickly on both sides, and they released the final key. Both of them fetched the keys for Marth and Morrigan respectively, and both players started to work on the combination locks.

Marth worked quickly to impress his team, knowing he had a chance to beat Bowser and Gum for immunity. Morrigan worked to defeat the other team, knowing there was a chance a Nintendo could win immunity, and she didn't want that...

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Morrigan got the keys in the right slots, and released a team flag.

"MORRIGAN'S GOT IT! THE TEAM OF MORRIGAN, REALA, AMATERASU, AND JOE MUSASHI WIN REWARD!"

All of Team 2 hugged and cheered. Most of Team 1 was upset at not winning a letter from home.

"Great work, Team 2! As a result, you all win a letter from home! In addition, you will now compete for individual immunity. Here's how it'll work. You will have to solve a simple slide puzzle. Arrange the puzzle so that you can slide the big piece with the knife in it. Once you have the knife free, chop the rope and raise the flag. First person to do so, wins immunity, and is safe from the vote. Let's get started."

Everyone got to a puzzle, and awaited Jeff's call.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

Everyone got to work immediately on the slide puzzle, with pieces going left and right on each puzzle. Reala chose to not win this challenge, so he casually slid pieces back and forth. Amaterasu and Joe Musashi were both ahead of everyone, studying the puzzle more then the other two.

Both were making steady progress with one another, each one getting closer to finishing the puzzle. Morrigan was going nowhere with her puzzle and completely out of winning. Reala was slightly catching up, despite not wanting to win it.

Both Amaterasu and Joe Musashi were each coming closer and closer to finishing their puzzle...

…

…

…

...and right before Musashi could finish, Amaterasu managed to get her knife out before he did, and chop her rope.

"JUST LIKE THAT! AMATERASU WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Amaterasu.

"Good wits come to those who want them, and you miss, have the wits. You are safe tonight at the vote and have now a 1 in 7 shot of winning the title of Sole Survivor. The rest of you have to worry, as tribal council is tonight. Someone is going home. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Segcomendo Day 29

Reala, Amaterasu, Joe Musashi, and Morrigan decided to go off and read their letters privately, having some time to do so.

Joe Musashi calmly read his letter, nodding his head at some of things he needed to hear.

"_My clan is safe for the time being. My family is long dead, but my clan remains whole. I really have no one to return to but them. It is nice to see them all doing so well. There is still hope for me in this game, and I know it." - Joe Musashi_

Amaterasu and Issun were reading a letter written to them by Amaterasu's son, Chibiterasu.

"He's gotten quite good with that brush of his. Think he's taking good care of it?" asked Issun.

"_Who's the father? How should I know? I've never met him! But he's a good pup. Can't read though... but we're working on that!" (Amaterasu barks softly.) "Correct! We are going to win this for him! A mother needs to show her son what's she's made of." - Amaterasu via Issun_

Morrigan smiled softly, wiping away a few tears as she read a letter from her sister, Lilith.

"_Lilith is a succubus like me, and she's one of the few people I actually care about in this world. No one else really matters. A friend is a friend, but a sister is a friend for life. I like to believe that very much." - Morrigan_

As for Reala, he was reading his own letter by a special someone. He wiped a few tears away himself.

"_After reading this letter from a very special person in my life... I came to the conclusion. She's the only one for me. Sure, we fight a lot. I serve Master Wizeman, and she doesn't. I even said I'm going to show her how to win this game... but I want to win for both of our sakes. To make our lives better. For once, I want to win for us. Not Master Wizeman." - Reala_

– – – – –

Segcomendo Day 29

While the other four were reading their letters, and Gum was off fishing, the Nintendo tribe was trying to figure out what to do for the night.

"One of us is going home," explained Marth, "So we have to find a way to survive. First off, who should go home?"

"I should tell you who's going! Reala! That's who!" snapped Bowser.

"_We need to get back into the game! The blasted Sega tribe ruined our game, and now we have to suffer the consequences! But, that won't be needed. Because I won't allow that!" - Bowser_

Link shook his head, "We can't vote Reala. He has the idol, and the slightest paranoia he gets, he'll use that idol. We have to target Joe Musashi, his main ally. Catch him by surprise."

"And if we can flip Amaterasu back on our side, we can tie it up, and hopefully win the tiebreaker." explained Marth.

"_We did have a talk with Reala yesterday about voting Bowser out before us, but since that moment he has yet to get back to us. If he votes Bowser out, well we'll honor our promise. But if we can change the game up, we'll try to do it either way." - Marth_

Bowser nodded, "Excellent idea! We'll see how you boys handle the leadership this time around. Who knows... maybe it'll work. Get both Capcoms to flip, and we're so set! Gwahahahaha!"

"Not sure if we can get Morrigan to flip, but we can try on Amaterasu." agreed Link.

"_For once, I'm letting Link and Marth lead the charge for the vote tonight! If they succeed, they'll get all the credit! But if they fail, like I know they will, they will be in deep trouble! Do not disappoint me, fools!" - Bowser_

– – – – –

Segcomendo Day 30

When the four reward winners returned back to camp, everyone started their daily scrambling for the evening.

Link, Marth, and Amaterasu took a nice stroll along the beach.

"We have the potential to get ourselves to the Final 4, Ammy," explained Link, "Bowser's letting us call the shots for tonight's vote, and we're voting out Musashi in an attempt to catch Reala off guard."

Amaterasu mumbled softly, with Issun replying, "And let Bowser call the shots afterwards? No thank you! You know that very well."

Marth shrugged, "I understand why you wouldn't want to."

"_If we can get Ammy back on our side, that would tie up the scores, and cause a tiebreaker. Like most ties at the Final 8, it would be a fire making challenge which I think any one of us could win. If Amaterasu flips, we'll be all set." - Link_

"But I think we're likely to win the fire making challenge," explained Link, "If we beat Musashi, and then make the Final 4, we'll be the Final 3 easily. I don't think you have a chance to make it there with Sega."

Amaterasu whined a little, with Issun shrugged, "She agrees with you, but she's not entirely sure if it's the right move."

Link nodded, "I think it's the right move, Ammy. But I can't make your decision for you. Just give it some thought, okay?"

Amaterasu nodded, and accepted a pat on the head from Link's and Marth's hands before they split up.

"_I really hope Amaterasu joins us. I haven't given up since the merge, and even though Rosalina and Phoenix are gone, I won't allow the rest of the Captendo 5 to fall! I've made it 30 days, and I can make it 9 more." - Marth_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Reala was talking with Gum and Joe Musashi about the vote.

"We have many options tonight," explained Reala, "Link is a free target tonight... Marth's pretty strong too, and Bowser's a large threat."

"_I like the deal the Nintendo swordsmen made with me, but I find it quite pathetic. Bowser, while annoying and strong, is a distraction and a laughable Survivor player. I should be playing for jury votes, but quite frankly I think they're bluffing." - Reala_

"Bowser has got to go! I can't stand him any longer." groaned Gum.

Reala shook his head, "And unfortunately he has to stay. Think about it... he's strong, but he has yet to win anything. Link and Marth are smarter, and more dangerous."

Joe Musashi nodded his head, "Yes. I completely agree with you."

Gum rolled her eyes, "Alright fine. I know you have your reasons anyway. Which one are we sending home?"

"_Reala wants to keep Bowser around which sounds crazy to me. I mean like, sure he's annoying and all that, but he's strong! He might not of won anything, but he might. I do understand that he's not as bright as Link or Marth, but... I don't know. I myself am sick of living with him." - Gum_

After agreeing on a target, Gum smiled at both of the guys, "Just remember, we're in this to the end. Final 3 we go!"

Both men just nodded at her response, with Reala smirking to himself.

"_Final 3 eh? In my mind, it's not a deal nor promise as long as it's not shook on. Everyone makes handshakes, and complain when they are back stabbed. Gum just assumes the three Segas will be in the Final 3, but we haven't even agreed on it. Assumption is one thing. Agreement is another totally different thing, my dear Gum." - Reala_

On the way to tribal council, Amaterasu was still thinking about Link and Marth's deal.

"_I don't know Ammy, maybe there is a chance for us if we go back to Nintendo? I just don't want to make a move and then pay for it in the end." (Amaterasu whines a little.) "Yeah, I know... this game is getting tough fast. But we knew that going in, and we'll deal with it! We're tough!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

– – – – –

The Segcomendo tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Wave,"

Wave wore a blue outfit, complete with jeans and a tank top.

"Phoenix,"

Phoenix wore a dark gray suit, looking quite clean and fancy.

"And Rosalina, voted out at the last tribal council."

Rosalina wore a nice green dress and didn't sport her crown.

"It seems like the last tribal council set up a good majority and minority. Link, who is in what side?" asked Jeff.

"Nintendo's the minority, Jeff. As long as nothing changes, we're going home one by one. We can make all the deals we can, but in the long run, our word is just as good as the ones others have made to them." replied Link.

"Morrigan, coming from the dissolved Capcom tribe and on the bottom of it no doubt, how does it feel to be in power?" asked Jeff.

"Feels amazing. I didn't feel at home on the old Capcom tribe. Sega helped me find my peace, and I'm glad for that. If Capcom had stayed together, I was probably the next to go." replied Morrigan.

Phoenix nodded.

"Gum, how do you vote tonight? A lot of options are open tonight, so what do you go with?" asked Jeff.

"It's all about the threats! You got Bowser, who's the biggest threat... and you have Link and Marth, who are also strong, but have the brains. Maybe those who have both brains and brawn are the ones that need to go?" replied Gum.

Link and Marth both grew worried.

"Reala, do you agree with Gum's words?" asked Jeff.

Reala nodded.

"Of course I do. The smarter one is, the more likely they can get out of a bad situation." replied Reala.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bowser, you're up."

– – –

Bowser's Vote: Ninjas are lame! (Joe Musashi)

Reala's Vote: I do apologize, but I'm glad that we never made that deal. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now is it the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Joe Musashi. (He didn't make a response.)

…

Musashi. Two votes Musashi.

…

Musashi. Three votes Musashi. (Link and Marth both looked at eachother.)

…

…

…

Marth. One vote Marth. (Link shook his head, while Marth sighed.)

…

Marth. Two votes Marth, three votes Musashi.

…

Marth. Tied three votes Marth, three votes Musashi. (Link looked over at Amaterasu hopefully.)

…

…

Marth. That's four votes Marth, three votes Musashi. One vote left. (Marth was gathering his things, just in case.)

…

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Kattlelox Island, and the fourth member of our jury, Marth. That's five, it's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Marth nodded, shaking Link's hand as he gave his torch up, "Go get 'em guys!"

"Marth, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Marth nodded, waving goodbye as he left the area.

"Another Nintendo goes down, no surprise there. With only 9 days left to go, trusting your allies will become more important then ever. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Marth's Final Words**

"Let's be fair here. Being a prince, I really didn't need the money. I only came out here for the experience. Sure, I didn't win. Sure, I didn't make it to the Final 3. But I made a lot of friends, and met some great people. I hope Link finds a way to stay alive, and I want only him to win."

VOTE

Joe Musashi – Marth, Link, and Bowser

Marth – Reala, Joe Musashi, Gum, Morrigan, and Amaterasu

Only three more episodes to go! Who do you think will come out on top as the Sole Survivor?

Now that the fan picks are out of the way, now we're coming down to the Producer chosen players. For this episode, I am happy to announce that the next three players to be confirmed for Unfinished Business are: _**GARRUS**___(S15), _**JACK**___(S14), and _**STRYKER**___(S17)_**!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


End file.
